The Entirety of my Soul
by Aura
Summary: A LezardLenneth fiction eventually. Set after the events of the second game with a couple changes to how it ended. Lezard had plans all along in the chance that he was defeated. Chapter 27 added!
1. 1: A Madman’s Dream

_January 06 2007: Author's Nonsense: _First of all: possible VP and VP: 2 spoilers. Second: Got to dedicate at least the start of this fiction to author: LortonoMiko (or Michelle). Her fiction is what got me really interested in working on the idea I had for my Lezard fiction. She's just really great at capturing the feel of the games I think. Next: I'm working on some other fictions as well right now so updates may or may not be slow in coming just because I don't want to forget about my other fans.

This I am setting after the end of VP: 2 with a few changes that will become more evident as the fiction moves along…the first of which is the fact that Lezard doesn't die.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Valkyrie Profile or Valkyrie Profile 2. Alas, Lezard cough I mean VP…doesn't belong to me. All rights to the respective owner and know now that this fiction is just a fan based piece of work for fun, it is in no way meant to bring me a profit.

**Chapter 1:** _A Madman's Dream_

_I still recall the first time I saw her. The lustrous silver of her long gossamer hair flowing over her strong shoulders and almost seeming to blend into the pearly white of the cottony wings that were bringing her to earth, to me. My thoughts paused for a short moment as my mind set in painful detail the beauty of my first vision of my sweet goddess. Viridian eyes a mask of brilliant judgment, emotions cruelly hidden deep beneath the nobility she so embodied. Armored in the holy colors of gold and blue she skillfully dispatched those that would dare sin against the gods. If I wasn't so assured of my power over her and her followers even I likely would have shivered in fear of her unquestionable virtue._

_Though I trembled for another reason, one that came as a surprise to me as much as it had my Valkyrie. For the first time in my existence I knew what it meant to love…to lust after one exquisite creature with the entirety of by soul -however black it might be-. I would have -and have- given anything for a whisper of her presence, a scent of her voice, for the thrill that the sight of her etched into the very core of my being. I adored each venomous word with which she graced with, each slice of her sword as she did her best to harm me for my various transgressions against her and the mundane world she seemed to so enjoy._

_But therein my delightful distraction became my downfall, I didn't predict that she would join herself with those other lesser gods and that worthless mortal to try to destroy me. They weakened me so much that I had nothing left but to let them believe that I had fallen while I retreated and licked my unexpected wounds. _

_At least among my Lenneth's list of endearing traits her lack of memory while she's enraged had worked out to my advantage. She had forgotten in her haste to destroy me that my fate no longer lies in her hands, that my spirit lies outside of the balance of time and space. The gods cannot unmake what I took away from them long ago with the aid of the philosophers stone - my cursed soul is mine alone and even Hel herself has no claim to it._

_But that leaves me with what steps I need to take now, certainly I had a back up plan. Lenneth and those she works with have a nagging habit of winning at the end. So I knew that getting Lenneth back would take a little more than simply becoming a god. I've lost the Dragon Orb and Gungnir but those items aren't needed for my conquest to continue. I gave up just enough of Odin's power to that fool half-elf that he won't notice until it's too late that there is quite a bit of godly power missing from him. This takes me back to working in the shadows, if they believe they can defeat me by fighting me head on then it seems all it took was outwitting them yet again. By the time they realize that I left fragments of my power in their beloved items of power it will be far to late for them to find her again. They won the battle but they don't even realize that they are about to lose the war…_

A small grin perked the edges of his lips, Lezard Valeth wouldn't be defeated as easily as the rest of the world believed…it was a matter of Soul Transference with more personal control this time, how hard could it be for him to program the body that he built for his goddess' soul this time?

He was settled back in his tower, the decrepit building he'd called home for years most would have screamed and run away from; zombie-fied monsters in various stages of decay wandered the lower halls and protected the higher floors where he'd rebuilt his laboratory. The room having been torn apart by his sweet love herself upon her last visit to it's muck-encrusted walls. The twelve enlarged glass tubes that took up most of the space of the bizarre area were already half filled with new homunculus that he had been using to test his latest ideas and theories.

Programming a homunculus wouldn't be much more difficult than how he set a monster he created through his necromancy to certain commands. The basic premise was the same and while it was a little more complicated when set on a body where he would need to transfuse a soul into it; the effort was completely worth the burning need.

He went for days with little rest and little food, so consumed by the exquisite obsession of having Lenneth be his that such mundane pursuits were far less important by the sheer pleasurable thought of her subtle milk-white skin and the anger that will flood her pine colored eyes. He shuttered in anxious thought of having her returned to him and settled himself to more animatedly continue the programming of the body that would hold his beloved…

**Scene Switch**

Rufus continued to watch Valkyrie, though the combined souls of the goddess's and Alicia didn't realize that he was gazing at them so intently as they spoke with Freya more seriously about what needed to happen as far as the ruler ship of the Aesir would go. Now that they'd spent the time to clean up the mess that Lezard had made he didn't really want to hold the title of 'creator'. Instead they were discussing his hopes of passing his powers onto Freya and allowing her to take rule of the heavens.

He would never get used to the dark eyes on Alicia's face, even if it was now many souls inside her body, the not so subtle change had affected him enough that he didn't like it. After all they'd been through together he wanted to be with Alicia…not the other three sharing her body, but her. He didn't even know if her soul was a separate one or not anymore…all the more reason to be bothered by the strange invitation he had received the day prior.

The simple note had told him that if he wanted to ever see Alicia separated from the rest of the Valkyrie then he would need to meet with this strange benefactor the next day. Which would be in a few hours, at the tavern in the city of Flenceburg. It all seemed a little too fishy but it also told him if he tell anyone or brought anyone else that the offer he was going to receive would be taken away before he had a chance to know what the possibility was of saving her.

He was more worried of what he could do to finally bring the true Alicia back to his side than the conversation going on around him. Finally though Freya turned to him and said that she would consider what she could do to take over or find a substitute for him now that he no longer wished to take responsibility. The insult in her tone didn't pass him by even in his distracted state but he just nodded to her absently and wandered off with the excuse that he wasn't feeling well. He wanted more to just get down to earth and find out what he could do to save Alicia. Not paying any mind the concerned looks that followed him from both goddess'.

It didn't take him long to get to the tavern in question and to ask the strange question that had been left on the paper for him to be taken to the room where he would meet the mystery man that had contacted him.

"Is there a sky so lovely or as blue as this day?"

He felt silly saying it, it was cold, damp, and starting to get dark outside. He ignored the strange looks by the few people that overheard his question to the bartender and he was told to go to the third floor and that he was suppose to go to the third door on the left. He headed away from the loud common area and moved up the steps two at a time until he reached the third floor, pausing outside the door in question.

_It can't hurt to at least speak to the person about it. _He convinced himself before letting himself inside and pausing in shock, unprepared for the man that sat calmly across the room from him.

"Lezard…"

"Glad to know I'm remembered." the necromancer replied smugly, motioning to one of the other chairs near where he sat. "Please come inside. Obviously I've peaked your interest."

"Why…you little bastard…" Rufus started, anger starting to replace the surprise as he drew his bow. "I'd rather murder you than speak to you about Alicia."

Lezard clicked his tongue at the man that was threatening him. "Now now, that is no way to greet your host. I said -_come inside and have a seat_-."

Rufus gritted his teeth against the mental suggestion but found himself slowly losing as he watched his body close the door and move to sit at the couch before he regained control of his bodily functions. His first instinct was to pull his weapon again but after the last display of power from the ever-surprising Lezard he instead eyed the necromancer with no veiled hate or rage.

"Excellent." Lezard was nearly giddy with excitement and it was just starting to show to the archer. "Now that we are speaking so nicely I want you to understand first if you didn't already realize that you never managed to destroy me."

"Yeah I see that. Get on with it." Rufus muttered gruffly.

"Secondly, you should know that I can separate the Valkyrie's and your precious mortal girl back into their own forms." he grinned darkly as he made the offer. "In return for your assistance of luring out the combined souls I will give you your love back."

"Why the hell should I trust you Lezard?" the archer spat in response, not even really thinking about the proposed deal. "You thrive from betraying people."

"Not that I will argue your point….but I know what it's like to want someone so completely that you would die, would kill, just to have a chance to hold them in your arms." Lezard said with enough conviction that it even gave the archer pause. "I don't need your help but without it I cannot assure the safety of any of the souls residing in that form except for my dear Lenneth."

"You…" Rufus couldn't even find words for the insults he wanted to throw at the powerful caster across from him. "If I don't help you are saying that you'll just let Alicia's soul erode? Most people wouldn't consider blackmail and compassion one in the same, you twisted…"

"Let's keep this as civil as possible." the necromancer interrupted, his amethyst eyes suddenly dangerous as he narrowed them on the ex-comrade in arms. "Putting my views on morality aside, do we have a deal or no?'

Rufus sighed a little…what was he suppose to do? At least if he helped and all of the Valkyrie managed to survive then they could take on the madman again. If he didn't then they would die…Alicia would die…and he would be left without much of anyone with which to combat the crazed stalker. He didn't like it and even as he said the words they seemed like poison on his lips…

"Yes you freak of nature…I'll help you…for Alicia."

**End Chapter**

I am hoping to get the chapters going a little longer when I do more with this fiction but for now I just wanted to get it started and get it out there. le sigh Lezard is so awesome…for well…for what he is. I am a twisted gal I guess, I have a soft spot for the psycho stalker villain types. This fiction will be turning into a Lezard/Lenneth fiction but I wanted some explanation as to how I was switching things around a bit to make him into the awesome super-genius he is. I couldn't see him taking on all those people at the end of the game without a backup plan I guess.

_-Aura_

Hope you enjoy and please review:)


	2. 2: Soul Transfusion

_Author's Nonsense: _I was listening to some of the many files of music I have filed on my laptop today when I found a song by VNV Nation that works exceptionally well for Lezard. I'm pondering if I should throw some sort of song-fic in sometime with it regarding him and Lenneth. Feel free to tell me if you like or don't like the idea. Not completely sure yet but figured at least I found a nifty song for him if they ever do an anime of the series I got an AMV song! Also a note: I am trying to involve characters from both the games so I'm seeing it as more like a combination of the two storylines. But moving along to the next chapter!

_End of Chapter 1:_

_Rufus sighed a little…what was he suppose to do? At least if he helped and all of the Valkyrie managed to survive then they could take on the madman again. If he didn't then they would die…Alicia would die…and he would be left without much of anyone with which to combat the crazed stalker. He didn't like it and even as he said the words they seemed like poison on his lips…_

_"Yes you freak of nature…I'll help you…for Alicia."_

**Chapter 2: **_Soul Transfusion_

The high clearing had recently been augmented from it's natural state, now several stones were placed around it's full length and formed the basics of the magic circle that Lezard would need for the large scale spell he had planned. Each of the four bodies that would house the souls within the single body of the current being that was called Valkyrie were set at each of the cardinal directions and presently camouflaged within stone. He waited unseen, half-within another sort of sub-dimension while he lingered near the window he'd made for his access to the physical realm, now it was a matter of that fool half-elf luring the body here. He already knew the archer would go through with the plan, if there was anything that the necromancer understood it was the loops that someone would jump through to be of aid to the one they loved.

The moonlight filtered through a cloudy sky, casting the already shadowy forest deeper into darkness that mixed with the gray iridescent light of the evening stars. The deep greens and silvers of the night a lovely natural cover to his trap. He merely frowned when he saw the black and gold of the approaching form where his beloved goddess was currently entrapped. His chest twisting at the thought of her being ensnared with the other trash in that disgraceful form.

_Soon. _He thought as he started to mentally prepare the spell. _Soon my Lenneth I will set you free of that unflattering shell and take you with me where even the gods won't think to find you until it is to late for them. I will fence in them as they dared to so unjustly enclose you away._

The woman seemed a little uncertain, following the half-elf but pausing now and again to ask questions he couldn't make out in the distance that was still between them. Patience was one of his virtues when he wanted it to be and he watched until they finally stepped within his bounds he would need for the enchantment. The half-elf managing at last to be useful for something.

An electric pulse seemed to charge up around him, his clothing and hair starting to float and sway as he pulled in the power he would need to expend to cast the massive soul transfusion. His voice deep as he called to the shade that would invade him and began the ritual that would give him back his darling goddess…

**_"Those worthy, char this body of mine and fulfill this impossible longed desire." _**The syllables of the spell flowed easily from him, he'd practiced the black magic long enough that it poured without difficulty to his desire. **_"I command the forbidden mystique to dye these hands."_**

When the light started to appear around the wide circle the two figures didn't notice immediately. Then Rufus realized it was the sign that he needed to retreat from it's center before he was caught in the ritual himself and had his soul torn away without a body waiting for it if he didn't move. He reached the edge before he looked back to the betrayal shining in the Valkyrie's eyes as it dawned on her just what was about to happen.

**_"This defiled body of mine…"_**

She shifted as if to run after Rufus but she couldn't move with the speed that she would normally command, as if she were a mortal trapped underwater she could only struggled toward the edge.

**_"This defiled heard of mine…"_**

Then she tripped on one of the rocks that were making up the physical representation of the spell that was imprisoning her against her will, making her soul wrack with agony as it started to be forcibly ripped apart by the grand magic being performed.

**_"Recall this in the void of my heart. Superb Spirit I pledge to thee."_**

The power was shining brightly now on the hilltop where the ritual was burning itself into the ground as a permanent mark of what was occuring. The body holding the four souls lifted into the sky and despite the scream of protest it burst apart into four pinpoints of light even as the shield of stone covering the new bodies of the pained souls was blasted away. Disintegrated from the intensity of the might he wielded.

**_"Brand onto my spirit the sinister malevolence of my dark dealings and answer my commands! Soul transfusion."_**

The four points of light crashed into their waiting bodies, the fragile glass shattering and pouring each of the women onto the rock littered ground, unconscious from the energy draining experience of being shoved into a new body. Lezard laughed wildly as he picked up the unconscious form of Lenneth, the leer in his eyes not quite matching the gentle care he took in lifting her.

"Stop Lezard." Rufus called, settling the aim of his bow on the wizard. "I won't let you leave here with her."

"Foolish mortal." Lezard laughed on the edge of sanity again by his temporary victory. "Do you think I would let you take her away from me again? You'd better aid your own love and avoid her death if she doesn't get medical attention soon. I never promised to do more than put her back into her body after all."

He faded from the view of the half-elf and left him behind to scramble as to how he was going to 'save' the women around him. Any of those ignorant ruffians believed whatever was told to them at face value, the lie was the easiest way for him to get Lenneth back to his home before she woke. No one had come looking for him at his tower in ages and if they decided to he would let them come. They had no idea with whom they were toying with! After all, he was Lezard Valeth; Master of Space and Time, death wasn't a threat they could honestly make.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mystina slowly stirred from the sluggish sleep she'd managed to get the last few hours while Lezard was off on one of his pointless little excursions to try to spy on Lenneth's new form before he got her back into his grasp. The guy never did know when to realize that something was out of his reach, one of the many flaws he had. Now it seemed with the racket that was happening downstairs that he had returned and his latest plan must have failed as well; he always threw things when something went particularly sour.

She stretched out on the bed, pale green hair falling along her thin body and tickling her sides where they rested, waking her more than she would have liked but as the noise was still carrying on downstairs she figured she might as well get up and let the freak know she was borrowing a room for a couple of days. The fact that he'd killed her once forgiven by the following detail that he'd made her a lovely body about a week back, at least the jerk repaid his debts. She was certainly too young and beautiful to begrudge her strange ally his own quirks of personality. Unaware of the true purpose of the commotion far below her…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Now my Valkyrie, calm down or you are going to make yourself sick." Lezard admonished as he dodged another of the many things she'd tossed at him sense she woke and realized what he had done. "It will do you no good to fuss like this. You were meant to be here, with me, if the fates didn't decree it then I would have been foiled in my plans yet again to capture you."

"What did you do with the others?" Lenneth demanded, afraid for her sisters and the mortal spirit she had been sharing a physical form with.

"I gave them bodies of their own." Lezard moved forward once her assault had stopped - due to the fact that she had run short of ammunition to launch at his head. "None are as perfect as you my sweet goddess…forgive me…my sweet Lenneth. Goddess no more..."

"Get away from me." She insisted disgustedly as he moved up next to her and raised a hand as if to cup her cheek. He only received a kick in his hip -she missed her true aim- for his trouble. "Don't touch me…"

"Come now my pet." He chuckled at her protests, eyes gazing over her barely clothed form without hiding the desire he felt. "You can't deny my love for you forever."

"You don't love me Lezard." she snapped coldly. "You don't know what love is."

"That my sweet Lenneth is where you are wrong." he answered seriously. "I understand love's greatest joys and worst curses more than most of the mortals that wander this world ignorant of it's bittersweet joy. Your very existence gives me reason to hope even while each time you deny me you pry apart the heart I've left in your gentle hands. No my dear, I understand love more than you want to admit to yourself."

"Obsession and lust aren't love." the ex-goddess tossed back.

"How isn't obsession love?" he laughed again, reaching out to touch her hair, feel it's cottony softness between his fingers as he looked at it's silvery sheen. "What is love if not obsession? I am not speaking of the youthful crush you shared with that unworthy boy years ago. My meaning runs deeper, there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect and hold you Valkyrie. You know I'm willing to kill for you, but I've already died for you twice as well. How many women can boast that of their suitors? However deceptive you might have looked in that imposters form I know that you wished to strike me down and I let you…however temporary my death might have been you should appreciate the gift for what it's worth. How many times must I die for you to believe me my love? Give the word and it's yours, anything you desire."

"You disgust me… and don't even think about Lucian. He was millions more times the man you have ever been you vile creature!" Lenneth lost her temper as this monster insulted her dead love. Unmade years before by Loki's betrayal.

"I suppose I cannot expect you to understand completely yet my beautiful seductress." Lezard sighed sadly, dropping the hair he'd been fiddling with and letting his purple eyes meet her blue-green ones seriously. "But you will. I will leave you to explore your room and your new home. Don't try to pass through any doors that are locked, I would be remiss with grief if I found you dead at the hands of one my many creations. Surely you remember the difficulty you had upon your first visit to my abode. I will be in the dining room with my studies if you choose to dine, sooner or later you are bound to get hungry after all."

"I'll die from starvation first." she spat at him as he left the room, not getting a response from the infuriating man before she howled in irritation, tossing herself on her bed. Certainly the others would come to get her if they were still alive…she merely had to survive his repulsive company until then.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You aided that lunatic!" Hrist was being held in check only by Silmeria's more cool attitude toward the news. "You are a traitor to all of us. The whole reason we joined was so he couldn't get his dirty little hands on her!"

"Calm down Hrist." Silmeria interrupted finally. "He already stated that if he aided or not that Lezard would have just destroyed all of us but Lenneth as opposed to just taking Lenneth. Despite the fact that Rufus' own dark hopes aided his decision we have to believe that the wizard would have managed to do as he said; he is outside our normal chain of boundaries in the universe. The man is an enigma of an existence; the time is passed and now we have to decide how we are going to get Lenneth out of his clutches."

Alicia was holding Rufus hand a little bashfully, she was a little angry that he had betrayed them but she knew that he'd done it for her sake, that he wanted to be with her after all that they had gone through together. It was too heartwarming to really stay mad at him, as he had said she'd be dead right now if he hadn't aided her so. Angrim was standing near Hrist awkwardly, never having expected to see her in her own body again after the war they'd waged with that fruitcake. All grouped in heaven where they'd been given a small side room where they could speak about the plans they had once Freya had finished throwing a fit about the circumstances of what was happening with them and insisting that they had to get Lenneth back.

"We have to find him before anything else." Rufus suggested. "Unless we know where he is and where he's taken her then any other thought of a rescue is sort of a moot point."

"What of the broken water mirror?" Silmeria asked seriously. "We could return to his world and see if he has retreated there with her. It is as good a first step as anything else."

"While we search his world we can ask Freya to call the gods and do what she can to get them to search Earth with the Einherjar for anywhere he might have hidden." Hrist added. "It is a good a plan as any."

**End Chapter**

Okay, moving the plot along. I love focusing on the Lezard/Lenneth stuff but I know that I need other plot things if I plan to keep this fiction around a little longer than just the development of the two characters. Still having a blast working on this and it's making me want to go and find a copy of VP 1 but as I'm not rich I'll have to settle for borrowing Lenneth on my friends PSP. Til next time.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_SpectralDaggar - _I concur! Whoo!

_LotornoMiko - _hugs back Anytime. I enjoyed the part of him thinking about when he first met Lenneth, it was a lot of fun to sit and write out. As far as Valkyrie still being in tact I considered it more of a fluke. They had combined with the intention of killing Lezard. While they thought they had accomplished that, he was still alive and so the combination never cancelled itself out. Leading to where the story began. Suppose I should have put a note of some kind in there about that huh?

Yeah I enjoyed blackmailing poor Rufus, but only cause I like Lezard more. I felt really bad for the guy second to feeling bad for Lezard at the end of 2.

Always good to have other fan girls out there who understand me J

_Lezard Valeth _- Great name first of all J. I explained the Valkyrie thing above though I might go back and edit this fiction out after I've finished some more of it to write in that part. I also have plans to try to explain the odd going on's of the two games and the time/storyline plots. I have my own little twisted view and I tend to put those unique views of mine into the stories I put out. Basically though I personally see it as more of a multiple different dimensions of possibly more than actual time. This allows me to still use characters from both the games after all.

_Aragon asten _- Yeah I thought Lezard was the sort to have back up plans even for what he did in the off chance he was defeated. As far as the format of the scene switch thing I am gonna try changing it to dashes if it bothers you so much. Yeah I know the chapter was a little short but it's hard for me to get into new fictions while making really long chapters. I'll try to work on it though.


	3. 3: Sophisticated Torment

_January 08 2007:_ _Author's Nonsense: _Right on to chapter three.

_End of Chapter 2:_

_"What of the broken water mirror?" Silmeria asked seriously. "We could return to his world and see if he has retreated there with her. It is as good a first step as anything else."_

**Chapter 3:**

"Lezard." Mystina shook her head as she leaned over the plate of bread and cheese she'd gotten together for her breakfast. Not exactly resort accommodations but at least there was nothing growing on the food that she could see. "You can't expect a girl to fall for you after you kidnapped her and took away her godhood."

She had to admit that the boy had tenacity…not that it was necessarily a good thing in this case. His obsession with the Valkyrie had caused more trouble than it had ever really been worth to either of the two. Now, from what she understood by his story, Lenneth was steadfastly ignoring him and he was getting into his 'insane obsessive' mode as a result of her not immediately returning his blind devotion. Not that anyone wouldn't doubt the truth of what Lezard claimed with all the evil he was capable of; but given all he'd gone through to be of aid to her and what the girl knew about him she had to admit that there was something else to the way he treated Lenneth. Perhaps the stalker nature was the only way the dark wizard really knew how to love.

"What did you expect was going to happen Lezard? You can't use all that magic of yours to make someone feel the same way you do?" Mystina snapped at him with a shake of her aqua green locks.

The necromancer continued to pace in the makeshift dining area, his midnight velvet cloak whipping around with a sharp snap whenever he suddenly turned around in his frantic movement, running a hand through his soft coffee colored hair to smooth it down for the fourth time sense he'd entered the room and found his ex-classmate sitting and eating some of the food he kept around for himself when he remembered his own need. The nervous gesture followed by him wringing gloved hands and glancing at the less anxious sleep deprived freeloader sitting at his dusty table.

"You are a girl Misty." he observed.

"Thanks for noticing." she retorted dryly.

"Well what should I do?" he demanded, coming to a stop near where she sat and bending to look at her closer as if the attention would help him glean extra information from her answer. "What do women expect from a suitor?"

The green haired girl's lips had to quirk a bit at the whole situation, the idea of Lezard asking her for feminine advice a little too much for her brain to logically place the event. Though at the rare sincerity in his features she managed to repress the laugh. Considering a little more when he continued to stare at her expectantly, "I'm not sure Lezard. Most girls want to be wooed not kidnapped. I suppose you could try the usual; flowers, candy, pretty gifts…I suppose freedom is out of the question."

"At least for now." Lezard agreed, either not hearing or not caring to respond to the sarcasm in the final sentence of her statement. "Do you think all those things would work? They seem rather ordinary for the siren resting upstairs."

She shrugged a little and rolled her eyes at his compliments. "Don't know, I think the best thing would be to find something that really interests her and somehow make whatever you give her mean something. The best gifts are special. Oh, and that bit where you insulted the ex that she was in love with…dangerous subject. I wouldn't bring him up at all and insults are completely out of the question."

That made the necromancer frown and return to pacing, as if whatever advice she'd given had left him exactly where he had started and he'd already given up on getting help from her. Not that Mystina minded; she'd rather he think she wouldn't be of much help…he had a tendency of doing unkind things to her when he was trying to help Lenneth and figured she could be of use. She finished chewing the bite of bread she'd taken and washed it down with a bit of wine.

"Try talking to her…well…once she stops screaming at you. Don't make her come to you with this silly little game of waiting in the dining hall." she suggested. "Get some food and take it to her. She has to be at least a little hungry after the last few hours. At least that way it shows you do actually care about her well being."

"Of course I do." Lezard snarled. The insinuation that it could be any other way followed by a glare send toward his ex classmate and then continuing to pace. "So get food and take it to her, sounds simple enough. What would she want?"

"How am I suppose to know Lezard?" Mystina blinked at her crazy 'friend'. "What am I all of a sudden? You never listened to me before, no reason to take my advice now."

"I'll have to go get something…" he decided as his cloak cracked in the air behind him again with another quick turn, starting what promised to wear a pattern in the floor. "What I have here is too old for her."

Mystina stopped chewing and found herself a napkin to discreetly spit out the cheese she'd been working on, glancing at the wine uncertainly. She really did have to stop crashing here without bringing sustenance of her own.

"Why don't you try a lot of things and just tell her you brought her everything you could think of cause you didn't know what she'd like?" Mystina suggested with a smile. "I'd adore it if some guy did that for me. It's a little cliché' but sometimes you just can't beat the classics."

Lezard listened for a while and nodded a bit to himself at the suggestion, she got the distinct idea he would convince himself it was his idea if it worked and yell at her if it didn't. "I suppose it makes sense so I can figure out what I'll need to provide her in the future. Good work Misty, you owe me for the room and board. I'm not a charity."

He teleported away on that cheery note to get to gathering what he would need. Leaving Mystina to roll her eyes a second time after he was gone. "Yeah, I'll make sure that I figure out how much a leaky roof and moldy bread is worth most of the time after I recover from the possible food poisoning you cheapskate."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The land was warped and not quite completely devoid of life, instead the rare plants and malformed animals made the whole thing more like an alien-scape that someone had dragged out of some abstract painting than any real place. The remains of the strange world that the necromancer had made were just starting to brighten with the strange off-bronze sun in the violet sky. The sub-world's creatures mostly left the arrival of the outsiders alone, a lot of the immediate life not considering the intruders a part of their food chain or somehow recognizing them as a greater form of being without the dark wizard there to control their minds and have them be aggressive.

The five that had arrived exchanged looks ranging from annoyed (Hrist and Arngrim) to confused (Alicia) to concerned (Rufus and Silmeria).

"I wonder if Brahms is still somewhere here." Rufus commented as he looked at the highly decorated landscape. "It hasn't been that long sense we left here. I certainly never figured we would be coming back…"

"No reason to dwell on that fact now." Hrist interrupted. "At this point I think even Brahms would go against Lezard after all he's done."

"What's he's done this time?" Brahms voice cut into the groups conversation. "What are you all doing here?"

He glanced at Silmeria and then back to Alicia before letting his eyes slide over the rest. He was silhouetted on some sort of augmented spire that had fallen from the mansion where the 'not so final' battle had taken place.

"We're looking for Lezard." Silmeria spoke first. "He somehow separated us…and then disappeared with Lenneth."

"No surprise." Brahms smirked some, he had to give the wizard that he was committed. "He didn't die then. Should have realized when this world of his didn't completely disappear upon his demise."

"A clue we won't overlook next time we kill him." Hrist promised. "Have you seen him here? We figure this would be the top of his list for locations to take her."

The vampire lord shook his head negatively, hopping down from where he was perched on the debris of the bizarre mansion. "Afraid not, this is the first time I've sensed anything sense you all left after the conflict. He certainly was a strange guy but he didn't think to create any other sort of life that was human in nature. Animals and plants he has a variety of although the place arches out farther than I've bothered to yet explore. He made his own twisted world…it is a fair reflection of his mind."

"So where do we start then?" Alicia asked. "The sooner we find them the sooner we'll be able to save Lenneth. We can't afford to waste time."

"She's right." Silmeria agreed. "It might be faster if we split up and then have a place of contact in a day or so to go over possible findings. We can divide up in three sets of two, Hrist?"

"Sounds like it will work." Hrist admitted hesitantly. "Are the rest of you fine with it? We'll give the mirror to Alicia and Rufus so they can send up a signal if they find anything. Between Silmeria and myself we can take flight and be seen if it becomes needed."

"We have a plan then. Let's hope we find him soon." Rufus said with a sigh, reaching out toward Alicia and despite himself he had to resist the smile. He had her back.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lezard reached up to start picking the pieces of salad from his hair where Lenneth had dumped his offer of food on him. _At least she didn't get a hold of the pudding first._

He eyed his love and smiled despite the lettuce on his shoulders and the cheese in his hair, still adjusting to the fact that he had her at all. The smirk only causing Lenneth a little more dismay now that her 'throwing things' method of defense had lost much of it's fire.

"Come now my love." Lezard shook his head to clear it of any clinging crumbs. Deceptively innocent looking when he wasn't showing his line-of-thought on his face. "I am simply trying to make sure you eat and I would like to sit with you. Is it so much to ask when I'm worried about your health?"

"Yes." She didn't think she was being unreasonable. "I'll eat if you leave me alone."

Lezard sighed a little bit at her terms, wanting to be more forceful but remembering Mystina's warning; she wasn't the best example of a woman really - but she did have a closer view of his love's possible thoughts than he did just by sharing her gender. He finally just nodded, relenting to the demand. "If it will keep you fit then I'll give in this time my sweet. If you need anything, especially company…let me know. I'll come to you if that is what is needed to sway your decision about me goddess."

Lenneth only managed to scoff as he made his retreat from the room, a little too surprised by his willing exit for her apparent behalf to offer the normal level of her distain. _Did he just willingly help me? Another one of his tricks... At least he isn't making me eat with him._

She started looking over the many things he'd brought for her, vaguely wondering just how long he'd taken to put all of it together before finding things to eat, she wouldn't admit to him she was starving but she had no reason to hold back for propriety's sake now that he had left.

It was as he paused around the hallway from her room to lean on the wall.

"Oh fates why do you curse me so?" he whispered to himself. Raising a hand to take his glasses off as he closed his eyes, putting his other arm over them as he slid his body down the wall to sit in silent lament of his destiny. "the master of time so willingly brought to my knees by my sublime angel. What covetable anguish your toxic words sear onto my soul! If you only knew or could understand the sophisticated torment I weep for the way you abuse the strings of my heart!"

He laughed lightly, the slightest hint of dementia in it's tone as it's pitch raised a little beyond what should be normal for his voice. Removing the blue velvet of his sleeve from over the lavender eyes that smiled despite the latest turn away, determination shining in their calculating depths as he rose with a new fervor to dash for his laboratory, new ideas running through his brain as he hurried off to start putting them in the works.

"Something special…" he muttered with a crazed grin. "…I can do something you'll never forget my goddess."

**End Chapter**

Man, this chapter was pretty difficult to get together. Believe it or not. I see Mystina as a sort of conscious for Lezard at times…being one of the only characters that actually knew him on his rise to power. Though he killed her once I thought her resurrection by him was fitting for the story I'm telling. Til next time.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LotornoMiko_ - It went through. I try to upload new chapters to my stuff whenever I get the time and I try to have an extra chapter written in advance whenever possible. I actually had most of this chapter outlined when I posted two. I just went through and fiddled with it to fix it up before I posted it. Like I have 4 almost complete while I'm posting this one. As far as the spell goes; I got most of it from the Valkyrie Profile manga. I added the last couple lines but the rest doesn't belong to me - sadly. I wish I had a complete translation of the manga that stared Lezard. I only own it in Japanese.

_Lezard Valeth _- Mmm I'm sorry if you think I'm copying Lotorno in any way. That isn't my intention. As far as the Valkyrie thing goes I might shove a flashback in sometime. With Lezard giving Mystina a body I already have a reason for it he just hasn't mentioned it in the fiction yet. I've hinted toward it very vaguely but there is a motive behind his 'generous' act.


	4. 4: Dark Magic

_Jan 08 2007:_ _Author's Notes: _Had to move this fiction right along. It is a lot of fun to write. This chapter knocks me over the 10,000 word mark…Woot! Makes me happy.

_End of Chapter 3_

_"Something special…" he muttered with a crazed grin. "…I can do something you'll never forget my goddess."_

**Chapter 4:** _Dark Magic_

Lezard headed into his library, the place seeming more like someone had thrashed it in search of some piece of information and never cleaned it up than the organized shelves that you would think most such record holding rooms would have. He stalked up to a pile of boxes, knocking a few from the top before picking up the one he was after, the outside of it thick with dirt and letting out a small puff of dust when he opened it, digging to the third book on the bottom and flipping it open. His lack of regulation meant little when he had a photographic memory, only heightened by the power he still held from Odin.

He found the page he wanted and scanned for the passage he was after, retrieving the fragments of a soul believed to be destroyed. What better present could he offer Lenneth than a orb fashioned from the remains of her would-be lovers soul? She would adore it and never even realize why! He patted himself on the back as he sat in one of the many chairs and started to devour the information to make sure he was familiar with the spells he would need before he actually began crafting his beloved's 'special' gift. Dementedly laughing to himself as he considered just what form he should craft the man's soul into, the possibilities were endless but it would have to be something she wouldn't wear. He wouldn't even let the man's dead soul get that benefit.

He was still scanning through the pages when he heard a door open, glancing up in hopes it was his beloved but not bothering to hide his disappointment when Misty headed inside, he'd anticipated her leaving but figured he'd still have to wait a while to find that prospect met.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely, given his current obsession he didn't have time for the distraction…or more appropriately put; he didn't care to.

"The dinner not go well?" Mystina asked, doing her best to repress the smirk when she noticed that he still had pieces of food in his hair and on his shoulders.

"She dropped it on me." He confirmed what she'd already guessed. "I am lucky at least that she used the salad as opposed to one of the many other dishes she had at her disposal. She's warming up to me though."

"What gives you that idea?" the freeloader continued her questions, finding a chair and giving up dusting it off before she even began took a seat on a desk instead, crossing her legs as she considered her allies sudden new attraction to reading as opposed to gawking at his hostage.

"She didn't toss any of the other foods at me as I left." He explained as if it were the best lack of hostility the man had ever experienced.

" I guess a pause in her aggression is a step in the right direction for someone like you." she finally agreed.

"Someone like me?" Lezard shifted his eyes without moving his head to regard her. The intimidating glare from over her glasses was impossible to miss. "Keep in mind just whose home you are in you parasite. Not to mention who gave you that new body of yours, I can take things away just as easily as you sponge them up. Is there a point to this little interruption of my time Misty? I'm very busy."

"N.no. I mean yeah there is a point." Mystina stuttered at the threat that she knew didn't hold an ounce of being false if she pressed her luck. "I was wondering if I could chill at your place for a few weeks while I study some of your volumes. You have stuff the magic school would never touch."  
"Interested in taking up the more shadowy path Misty?" the necromancer smiled at her. "I never thought I'd see you doing that."

"Not likely. I'd as soon retake my death than study under you Lezard." Mystina chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, retaining her prideful image despite her slight fear of the unpredictable man. "I am curious in some of the variations of the stronger attack spells and you would be the only one I know that would have anything worth studying. So what do you say? Mind having a roommate for a few weeks…or however long it takes me to find what I'm after?"

"Or we tire of each other's company." Lezard added, dropping his eyes back to the book he was pursuing so animatedly. "I don't mind Misty but you owe me…I'll figure out how you can make it up later. For now though give me use of my own facilities before I change my mind."

"Thanks Lezard." Mystina waved as she scooted from the room at the return of his purple eyes, she knew she was pressing a little hard but would be too taken by his new research - whatever morbid topic she didn't want to know about this time - to follow after her and do anything at the moment. She had to chuckle some as she moved toward his study to peruse the books there. So much studying and so little time, what was such a young beautiful gifted wizard to do. She let out a mock sigh at her sad fate being locked in here where no one would admire her as she picked up the first thing that looked mildly interesting and started to delve.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lenneth leaned back on the opulent bed she'd been given for the duration of her kidnapping and considered the gorgeous and -more notably for Lezard- immaculately clean room he had given her for her apparent use. If it wasn't him as her captor she would have to admit she had amazing accommodations for a prison cell - of course his intentions weren't exactly those of the most common abductor. He wasn't a mundane man in any means of description except just maybe his brown hair - which even that she had to admit had some level of unique beauty to it.

She shook her head and bit her lip in self-punishment of the traitorous thought that that monster was even slightly attractive, one did not admire the enemy. Especially when the antagonist was more cracked than a shattered piece of glass, what did he expect in return for the occasionally kind treatment and array of food? He probably did honestly believe that the beautiful room and complimentary words would woo her into loving him, his sanity was more broken than any she'd ever witnessed after all.

She had to be a little nicer next time, even if it was a lie…she needed to get out of here somehow…get his trust enough for him to take her somewhere so she could run. Her stomach curled and flipped at the thought of her being nice to the revolting devil though and she pushed that line of reasoning off for another time. If the others didn't save her she would have to move to plan B and deceive her way free of the tower where he was holding her prisoner.

Hating to admit it to herself she knew she couldn't just sit in her room all day; there are only so many times you can count the number of bars on your headboard before you have to go do something else. Not that she was sure she wanted to see the kinds of books he had it stood to reason that he would carry the occasional novel here or there he might have picked up on accident. Two days of keeping herself company and she had to get out before he let her get to him more than he already had.

She eyed the skimpy attire he'd left her to dress in, a tight white shirt of some sort and a skirt that at least ran to her ankles…at least he had given her clothes. She had every right to fear that he might not with the way he leered at her the few times they'd crossed paths. He had forgotten to get her shoes that fit though and she was forced to wander the halls with only the long stockings covering her feet. (Figure something like hip high thin sock/pantyhose type things for when she wears a dress.) It made her progress slow as she moved along the hall, doing her best to avoid any large stains she couldn't (or didn't want to) identify. Eventually reaching double doors that she figured had to be the library or at least some important room, hopefully he'd remembered his promise of locking the doors with anything dangerous.

She pulled at the rusty hinged portal and then her dreams of managing to wander without finding her stalker were ripped apart as she noticed him delving into some massive volume settled on his legs inside. Too bad he didn't include himself in that jeopardous creatures being jailed away clause. When he didn't immediately start groveling she realized that he was still reading and hadn't yet noticed her arrival.

Russet locks hanging down over his violet eyes, which weren't nearly so frightening when they were narrowed in concentration on whatever study he was partaking of instead of ogling her over. She didn't want to drop the door and risk alerting him that she'd been there, but she didn't want to move and tip him off of her presence either. Though watching him read would likely grow equally as boring as counting headboard details had - and at least that was much less condemning in nature than her gawking at her enemy and making mental commentary as to how much she liked his eyes.

Finally she braced herself and headed into the room, letting the door drop loudly enough behind her to signal her arrival to the unobservant pervert. Though she had to admit the expectancy in his eyes as he glanced up followed by the genuine smile at finding her presence wasn't a total aversion for her. It was certainly still distasteful, but what person doesn't have some form of pride come from being admired? No matter how detestable the circumstance it was still a compliment.

"My beloved." and his adopted pet name ruined any temporary spell his silence had cast. "My heart is warmed to see you out and sharing your illustrious presence."

"I just want to find something to read…that wont' make me want to claw my eyes out or recoil in sickness." she explained with a shrug. "You have to have regular stories or novels somewhere that aren't an abomination to literature."

"If you dislike the selection I have here I can go to town and find you many books for you to pursue if that is to your liking." He replied with excitement. "say the word my adored Lenneth. I will find you mounds of books if that is an interest you wish to pursue."

"I don't think I need mounds of them…" she refused awkwardly. "I just want two or three. Surely you have some here?"

"What sort of style is my beauty looking for?" he had closed his book and deposited it on the desk near him without a second thought and moved toward her with a grace that was beyond natural. He had no problem using the gifts and power he'd stolen -and obviously retained- from Odin.

"I don't know." She answered honestly, she wasn't about to tell him to find her a romance novel, she'd rather not see more of his skewered view on love or devotion. "A mystery perhaps?"

"That I can provide." He nodded, stopped close to her and looking her over in admiration and doing a rather good show of holding back the underlying hunger though it burned in his amethyst eyes as certainly as the sun would soon set. He seemed distracted for a moment, growing distant for the slightest of seconds before continuing. "Your request will be waiting in your room in a few moments. Would you care to sit for a while? Perhaps have dinner together?"

"Lezard. I don't love you." Lenneth sighed. "Can't you just stop this mania now and let me go before it ends up worse on you than before?"

"Worse than before?" he laughed at her. "Going to kill and destroy me again dear Valkyrie of mine? I already told you that you can kill me as many times as you long too…death will not stop Lezard Valeth. Your words will no sooner quench the flames I know only in your presence, will not put pause to the rapture that your face brings. You cannot hate me forever my sweet seductress, it is not within you to scorn me as deeply as you profess. There is too much purity in you to allow it to be marred by such enmity, you will only be able to resist the statements of my affection for so long before you realize that possibility is what builds this world of ours. It was a series of untold events that brought you to me, that has taken us to this delightful precipice, it is just a matter of patience until you fall from the edge of this enchanting passion and into my awaiting arms. You cannot always deny to yourself that you feel nothing from the sentiments of adoration I lavish you with."

Lenneth blinked at his long string of compliments and commentary, not at first sure how she should respond to it…

**End Chapter**

This chapter came easier than I thought it would when I started it. I really enjoy writing dialogue for Lezard (so I hope it's not too horrible when I do! Lol) Always happy with some creative criticism and reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LotornoMiko - _Aw! Well glad I could make you smile. Hope you rested well. Nice to know you like my fiction!

_Spectraldaggar_ - waves a fist at your review getting eaten Did it? Is that good or bad? I didn't really think of it even when I re-read it…must be me.

_Lezard Valeth _- You'll see about the impressing Lenneth thing and how it ends up turning out. I haven't written it yet but I have plans in mind. As far as the Timeline I figure he brought Lenneth back to present to make it harder for people to find her given she left of her own accord to fight Lezard in the first place. As far as Rufus and company going after her a lot of that I already have written so far as well. Have a little faith.


	5. 5: Cat and Mouse

_Jan 10 2007,_ _Author's Nonsense: _I wanted to move along to chapter 5 after finishing four. I enjoy writing this fiction and hope that people continue to enjoy reading it!

_End of chapter 4:_

_Lenneth blinked at his long string of compliments and commentary, not at first sure how she should respond to it… (and honestly if you want to know what surprised her go back and read the end of the last chapter again…it was too long to post for a short reminder ;) )_

**Chapter 5:** _Cat and Mouse_

After several seconds of silence she finally managed to pull together her retort. "You are being more delusional even than average, defiler of souls. How many people did you mindlessly slaughter just so you could make these false declarations that you care about me? Someone that would murder so many innocents is incapable of the love you claim to have. You act as if all of that unnecessary pain is some sort of offering to show your feelings toward me and it makes me sick with your indifference to the others around you. I will never care about you, the hope you have is false Lezard. Give up now, if you let me go then I'll see what I can do about lightening your punishment in heaven."

The wizard reached out and took her hand, stroking it gently and enjoying the feel of her skin even through the thin gloves he often wore. "My candied goddess. Your words deliciously sting me and though I appreciate your offer to help me I do not need it." He paused and got another faraway look to him a moment before snapping back to the present with a sad smile. "The cruel world curses me again with a need to take leave of your magnificence. There are unfinished business' that I need to complete some of the other tasks I am charged with. Though if I don't withdraw from you soon I will find that my considerable will to respect your space might shatter. Until you next bless my eyes Lenneth."

He eyed her as he bent to kiss the back of her hand, soft lips barely teasing the supple skin she had there, squeezing her fingers gently before he was off in a flourish of indigo fabric to leave her to wonder after him with a frown on her own face, glancing to her hand and then scoffing as she rubbed the back of it on her skirt as if to remove the kiss he'd given her. Not that she wanted him to stay but she feared equally who might get hurt when he wasn't busy gushing over her.

"Okay." Mystina laughed at Lenneth. "You can't tell me that all that flattery doesn't affect you at all. As much as a fruitcake as Lezard is he does love you in his own deranged way."

"He can't understand love." Lenneth insisted as she glanced toward the sorceress with a bit of surprise. "I thought he killed you Mystina."

The woman shrugged, heading in to start looking for the books she wanted to pursue while Lezard wasn't in the library to hurt her. "He did, he gave me a new body recently. Not that I figure his motives were completely generous but he did fix the fact that he'd killed me in the first place. I don't really want to know why he did it, I'm sure I wouldn't enjoy the answer. If you want to know then you ask him lady Valkyrie."

"I'd rather avoid all contact."

"Come on." Mystina egged her on a little. "You are telling me that you don't like all those compliments he offers even a little? Don't lie to me, goddess or not you are still a woman and any girl would have to enjoy that some."

"That is beside the point." Lenneth argued. "Just because I might like a compliment paid to me by a beast doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly like the monster."

"Well…" Mystina considered as she pulled a book from a shelf, coughing at the dust and waving her hand in front of her face. "I suppose that he is more of a demon to your celestial being but that doesn't change the fact that he does care about you. I've known him a long time, and as much of a little mutant he is at times, there are few people he'd be willing to kill for and you are the only person I know that he has died to protect."

"What are you telling me?" Lenneth considered the woman suspiciously.

"I'm telling you that it might be just as cruel and unjust to tell him he's incapable of love as it was when Odin wouldn't allow you to have it." Mystina glanced pointedly at the goddess then went back to picking herself out volumes of lore to study with. "I'm just here for use of the library but it seems to me that you are being a hypocrite."

"I…" Lenneth paused in her protest, as much as it made her feel wretched to admit it the sassy little magic-user was right. If gods were capable of love there were no reasons to believe that even the most vile of savages weren't equally able of the emotion.

"See." Mystina chuckled some to herself, were all people just as hopeless without her? "Just something you should think about whenever he -albeit creepily- explains the pain you cause him whenever you are particularly mean to his professing of feelings."

"But I don't love him." Lenneth insisted with a frown. "He has no right to keep me here."

"Yeah. That's true." the girl agreed, finding herself another book and settling it with the rest she planned to read over. Immediately returning to the search. "Give the guy some time, gods have eternity right? Sooner or later he'll realize that you don't share his feelings and if he really cares about you he'll let you go."

"But, he put me into a mortal form." She found a straw to grasp at in hopes that this girl would aid her. "Will you help me escape here Mystina? The rest of the gods are bound to look for me…I can offer you a safe haven in the heavens."

"Yeah right." the green haired female laughed at her. "Betray Lezard? He killed me when we were friends for what he wanted…I don't want to think about how much I'd feel it this time if I helped his obsession escape his grasp."

"Why are you friends with him if he would do that to you?" Lenneth asked, more than a little curious as to why she would put up with that.

"Because we both sort of use each other in our bizarre little friendship." the girl shrugged. "I would have done the same to him if given the chance. He was just more talented than me and got to it sooner than I did."

"That's horrible Mystina!"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." she replied. "I don't really question my or anyone else's place in the world lady Valkyrie. We are all the way we are. I don't really hold it against Lezard for just being who he is…however much of a poor personality he has at times."

The Valkyrie didn't respond, thinking about the things the girl had said to her and still just having a bad feeling about Lezard leaving. Eventually asking. "Do you know where he went?"

"Not a clue." she smirked. "He doesn't tell me much, he'll be back though. If you are here there is no question of that. Just ask him if you want to know something about him. I'm not going to play intermediary Lenneth. See you around, next time he gives you food though you should let me know, the other stuff he keeps here isn't very safe."

The silver haired girl glanced after the green haired one with a bit of a frown, sighing before deciding to return to the nicer -less dusty- area of her prison. Glad to see the books she'd asked for in her room as had been promised, in the conversation with Mystina she'd forgotten about them.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alicia stumbled over the uneven ground after the more sure-footed Rufus, slowing their progress more than she would like but also knowing if she rushed and got herself injured it wouldn't do them a bit of good. The ground had some natural paths that were still unfinished somehow and the whole of it the further they got from the grand manor that was in disarray the more chaotically uneven the earth grew. They were avoiding the plants altogether after a close call where an immensely sized lily attempted to eat Alicia while she was admiring it.

Her friend was patient and caring despite her sluggish advancement, she had to admit she didn't mind having him back either…ever sense the battle where Lezard's attack had done the opposite of what would have been expected. Instead of the blade of the heavens destroying the form of the Valkyrie combined it had somehow helped keep them from falling apart. At the time it had seemed very strange that they had survived but now that Lezard had returned she had a feeling it was a part of his plan all along. If he had killed them and allowed their souls to disperse he might have lost Lenneth.

Alicia sighed as she thought about just how far the man was willing to go to get what he wanted, he'd saved them once but it was all a part of this complex plan he had to get the woman he claimed he loved. She remembered though in chilling detail the psychotic high pitching raving as he touched the crystal where he'd wrapped her body away and pressed his own form against it. The delirious timbre in his deep voice as he fought with them over her, defending her with a maniacal urgency.

Alicia shivered a little at the memory, hard to match it up with the soft-spoken scholar that they had traveled with for such a long time in their journey and even more difficult to believe that he had turned into such an enemy after all their time together. He'd never spoken much but she certainly wouldn't have thought him capable of what he did, making her a little angry at herself for the allowed deception.

"Do you think he'll hurt her?" she asked Rufus as she picked her way through a series of sharp rocks. "I know that he's obsessed with her…but if she tells him she won't ever love him back I mean. Do you think he'll hurt her?"

"I don't know Alicia." Rufus answered, eyes scanning the landscape for some hint of where Lezard could be. "I doubt it. He seems to believe that he'll make her love him so I don't think he'd ever intentionally harm her. Now if he would accidentally in his mania is another story. Best to just find him and get her free of his grasp before we risk letting that happen."

"True." she agreed. "I wish I was faster, the guy could have at least made things mostly flat instead of like pieces of large shattered glass over a desert landscape."

"Maybe he didn't want anyone to travel easily over his ground." Rufus shrugged. "I don't think either of us will ever be able to figure that madman out."

"I suppose so." Alicia answered. "I can't help but feel a little sorry for him. I don't agree with what he did but what if he really does love her?"

"That's not an excuse to kill and oppress people Alicia." Rufus answered. "Why the sudden pity for him?"

"Well you did help him separate us Rufus." she pointed out. "Why would he bother getting your help at all if he didn't need it? Sure it might have been easier but he'd know that we would come after him. Maybe his heart isn't completely black is all I'm saying."

"Because one somewhat good deed should redeem him from a lifetime of evil? What does it matter if he's had a possible change in conscious from vile to less malignant?" the half-elf liked that Alicia was so kind but charity in Lezard's case was on the edge of saintly.

"I'm just saying he could have let the rest of us die and remove the threat and instead he didn't and reunited us." Alicia answered. "You were willing enough to help him to get me back and while I should be a little angry I can't stay mad when it was cause you cared about me Rufus. Sure he's done a lot of bad things but maybe he really does love Lenneth."

"I'm so overjoyed to see that someone can see what is in my heart." the deep voice of Lezard chilling both of the companions as he interrupted their conversation from behind. "Yes, I didn't want to part any other lovers but Rufus is also correct Princess Alicia. There was more to my plan than just putting you lovers back in each others arms. Thank you for the piece of the water mirror you have there, think of it as a marvelous honeymoon. You two and the other couples get to be the first and only beings to explore the grand world I made for Lenneth…what grander a gift could I ever bestow on you?"

He smiled to them as he held up the piece of magical glass that he'd taken from them while they were walking, his evil grin fading along with his form at the announcement of him stranding them in the alien dimension.

**End Chapter**

How I adore the evil that is Lezard, his little plan to trap many of the ones searching for him in the sub-dimension I really liked, had it planned for several chapters but had other things I wanted to do first with the development of the plot. Until next time.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Lezard Valeth _- I don't plan necessarily to update daily. I just do writing when I have the time is all. People giving support and such with reviews make me wanna update faster. Nothing like encouragement to keep me writing!

_LotornoMiko_ - I might steal that idea and have him sneak in a novel like that later. It would be pretty funny, not sure yet though. For now he hasn't. Aw…you are going to make me blush!


	6. 6: Hazardous Tributes

_Author's Nonsense: _I'm a little tired when I'm starting this so I bet I'll end up coming back and fixing it later if I don't like it very much…heh. Oh well. I really wanted to do another chapter before I slept today. I'll leave some things to explain later…I tend to do that a lot.

_End of Chapter 5:_

_He smiled to them as he held up the piece of magical glass that he'd taken from them while they were walking, his evil grin fading along with his form at the announcement of him stranding them in the alien dimension._

**Chapter 6:** _Hazardous Tributes_

It always dismayed him when he didn't have the time to engage in depraved laughter. However tragic the occurrence was he had to move along to drifting in the sub-dimension outside of heaven to search for any remnants of Lucian's soul where Loki had destroyed him.

It was a lovely addiction he'd made to both Midgard and Asgard - his personal side realm set up similar to how one might make hidden passages in the walls of a building he'd fused it into the facets of the two worlds for the short time he'd had the full power of the creator.

His eyes went past the glorious double-bladed sword in the distance of his vision - he couldn't retake Gungir just yet, if the heavens started to fall apart then they would seek him more vigorously to replace the weapon. Turning from the glory of the worldly treasure he instead set his eyes on a bit of spiritual residue that lingered near where the water mirror had once resided; the area he'd found in his research where the buffoon had been murdered.

He bent to touch the spot where only the palest of blue-white light lingered weakly, he nodded a little to himself and despite the fact that casting might alert local gods in the real world he held a single hand over the remains and slowly started to raise the second as he whispered the words of power.

**_"Corrupt powers invade my tainted soul and acknowledge my will…"_**

The gentle glow already started to grow in intensity, orchid eyes slanting a bit as a smile touched the edge of his lips…

**_"Answer this summons and obey this writ forged of my resolve…"_**

The light flared and shifted, suddenly quaking as if the remains of the soul fought to resist his magic, raging against some sort of invisible cage.

**_"Engrave the loathsome spirit and interrupt the vexatious passing of the clock…"_**

Then he shifted his hands, bringing the second one even to the first as the movement of the ball of light paused, turning his hands and pulling them closer to him as if he planned to prepare a blast to throw. Forcing his hands toward each other against some sort of invisible resistance…

**_"Concluding force! Spectral weave!"_**

He pressed past whatever was fighting against him and clasped his hands together as he closed his eyes. A blinding flash going by him harmlessly before fading away again, leaving him with the fruit of his trouble, a small crystal statuette of an angel reaching toward the sky, her wings flowing behind her and seeming to blend with the bottom of the small figurine where Lezard had carved his love's name and a small phrase from one of the older languages he knew. It seemed naturally luminescent as a result of what he'd built it from, she never had to know the soul he'd used after all. He picked it up and faded back into his secret border world and finally allowed himself to delight in that vicious mirth he'd missed out on earlier in his search.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lenneth had decided she probably didn't want to wander, even if Lezard had the impression the rooms he'd left open were safe for her she didn't need to cause herself any extra stress by possibly stumbling across some other sort of experiment he was working on. Instead she'd delved into one of the novels he'd given to her and had gotten interested enough that she was still reading for more than to pass the time.

She wasn't completely certain of when Lezard had started watching her but the sudden sense of being watched made her skin crawl and goose bumps climb along her arms. When she looked up her stomach churned a little to join the chorus of her body's discomfort at the merry twinkle in the plum orbs gazing at her. One arm under his cloak and the other propping him against her doorframe.

"What do you want now Lezard?" she demanded bluntly. Turning her scrutiny back to the book she'd been pursuing in his pleasant absence.

"I have brought you a gift." He announced and swept into her room without a thought of asking permission, closing the distance to the bed in three long steps before he seated himself on her bed. He'd held it out toward her but at the lack of attention he added with a small pout. "Will you at least consider it my love?"

That got her to glance up to Lezard with the intent of snapping at him before she settled her eyes on the flawless ornament settled in his palm and offered toward her. The detail and ambience of the figure making her smile just by her looking at it, she wasn't sure how he'd done it, but he had found her something that engrossed her with warmth when she reached out and touched it. Evoking in her a nostalgic fondness, tugging at the edge of her memory with a tender feeling of reuniting friends.

"Lezard…" she whispered in awe of the extraordinary present. Her distaste of her captor briefly forgotten in face of it. "This is…unfathomable…how on earth did you find me something so…?"

She broke off at a loss for words, pulling the figurine closer as she turned sea green eyes back to the man that had given her something so remarkable. Elation on the young man's face from her satisfaction with his token of his devotion, he reached and took the trinket from her, settling it next to her bed and taking her hands.

"Will you at least believe with this token that I do love you my bewitching angel?" he asked her seriously, stroking the back of her hand with the thin fabric of his gloves with a delicate hold she never would have expected.

"I…" Lenneth paused to close her eyes and take a breath, she knew that she should protest but after what he'd just done could she do that with good conscious. "I believe you Lezard. But I don't return that love. You are insane, you need help not false hope."

"The difference between genius and insanity is measured only by success." he stated off-handedly. "You are the only thing that makes my mind frail sweet siren. Just because you don't understand yet doesn't mean you won't…you are warming up to me. Otherwise you never would have come to your senses and admitted that I wasn't lying or delusional about what I feel for you."

_I knew I should have protested. _She kicked herself. "Lezard…I…adore what you did for me with this…but that doesn't mean it will make me feel the same for you…."

He put a finger over her lips to pause her complaints. His hand starting to quiver when he moved it to cup her cheek, struggling with himself to keep the scene well-mannered. His gaze wandered over her body with evident ravenousness.

"Enjoy your new decoration." He commented with an edge of craze as he pulled his had back and dashed to the door with an urgency to exit her room. He howled in the agony of denying his own desires and being denied as he slammed the door closed and rush by a confused Mystina in the hallway.

"Whoa…" the sorceress exclaimed as she was nearly run over. "Hey…what's wrong with you Lezard?"

Not receiving an answer the woman raised an eyebrow after the odd ex-classmate then glanced down the hall toward where his illustrious guest was staying. After a fitting roll of her eyes she walked toward where she could ask the Valkyrie what was going on as opposed to following and questioning the guy that was more likely to blast her to pretty bits when emotional.

She had to blink when she didn't immediately get the door open on a pull, setting her feet and tugging with almost all her strength before she got the portal open. She was good with magical power not physical after all, she didn't mind her frailty usually but nor did she like that Lezard always seemed to outrank her in everything. Putting that disappointing thought aside she poked her head in to where a confused Valkyrie was looking at her entry.

"Hey there again lady V." Mystina raised a hand in greeting and stepped just past the frame, noting the much nicer quarters she got. Wondering idly for a few seconds if Lezard might be worth the pampering, then shaking her head; too high maintenance a guy for her. Her needs of a man she could consider later though, curiosity getting the better of her. "Mind if I ask what just happened?"

"He is a lunatic." Lenneth pointed out. "Him stalking off in unexplained haste shouldn't be any sort of deviant behavior when it comes to him."

"No no." Mystina laughed, waving her off with a smirk. "Nice try sugar but I know him better than that…he doesn't slam stuff around unless he's really angry. What did you say this time?"

"Nothing different than usual." Lenneth frowned at the fact that this woman would take his side. "He reached toward me then started shaking and ran off, why do you feel the need to defend him anyway?"

"Am I defending him? Or is someone else in the room trying to justify something they might have done?" Mystina watched the other woman with knowing eyes. "You both amuse the hell out of me. Don't tell me then, I'm going back to my room to keep studying."

"Wait." Lenneth stopped her, raising a hand until the magic user turned around.

"Yeah?" She looked bored.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Lenneth fiddled with her sheets, dropping her eyes.

"Depends on what you want." Mystina stated suspiciously.

"Will you go talk to him? Make sure he's okay?" The ex-goddess asked without looking at the second woman.

"I thought he was just being crazy lady Valkyrie." She laughed at the dirty look she got for the comment. "Fine fine, but if he kills me you better convince him it's a good idea to bring me back. The hoops I leap through for you two. You owe me."

The green haired wizard flicked her hair importantly as she swept back around and followed after the loud crashes coming from the busted up room she had learned earlier was his bedroom - that he no longer used for sleep. If he didn't have a unique library collection for her to study with she would find any other place to put up with for her studies.

She opened the slightly busted door to hear him shatter a already cracked pot against the wall opposite him, looking toward the pieces and then back to the berserk glint in his eyes.

"WHAT do you want Misty!" He screamed, voice cracking a bit in his psycho mode voice.

"Wow…it can wait. Destroy on. I'll find you later." she remarked at his unbalanced streak of eradication and button hooked to go right back the way she came. There wasn't anything Valkyrie could offer her to equal out the definite peril of his company right now. She paused to stick her head back into the only clean room in the place. "Guess you'll have to check up on him yourself if you want to. There's nothing that will get me to take the risk of gambling with my life and Lezard's frame of mind right now. You are on your own sweetheart."

**End Chapter**

Whew, that chapter was harder to write but I was -really- tired at the time of it's conception so that's probably why it was. I did my own chant for the spell this time (no manga scene or anything like that) though I liked the manga spell better I guess there is no outwitting the original. And now…to bed! Snore

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Lezard Valeth _- It's so nifty to respond to someone with that name! giggle And many thanks, I was proud of the detail of leaving them in his little world. And the gift was in this chapter already so see, the suspense for that detail ends…though he had mentioned the idea a little in an earlier chapter I think.

I have played VP: Lenneth. I just don't own it myself…a friend of mine does and I borrow it from him sometimes to play it or re-watch scenes I really enjoyed (like meeting Lezard for the first time). I still tend to have most of the following chapter of this fiction done before I post the one I'm on. Seven is nearly complete and I have a outline for eight along with some basic ideas for what's going to occur in nine. No danger of discontinuing the fiction soon.

_LotornoMiko_ - I figure that you've left a review as my page is showing that I have one more than it's letting me see but I'll reply to it when I post chapter 7 (along with any other response to other fictions) If you didn't leave one…ignore this.

_If I've missed someone's review for a chapter I'll post a reply in the next chapter I update. So leave me some love in the format of reviews...yeah..._


	7. 7: Hints of Pity

_Jan 11 2007, Author's Nonsense:_ Insert the nonsense here. Not much to say really sense I posted yesterday.

_End of Chapter 6:_

_Mystina paused to stick her head back into the only clean room in the place. "Guess you'll have to check up on him yourself if you want to. There's nothing that will get me to take the risk of gambling with my life and Lezard's frame of mind right now. You are on your own sweetheart."_

**Chapter 7:** _Hints of Pity_

"Wait…" Lenneth protested the suggestion that she face the necromancer while he was so turbulent. Chewing at her bottom lip apprehensively then shaking her head to fling about her silver hair before shrinking back into her bed's pile of pillows. "His delirium must be spreading…I can't believe I'm about to do this…"

She shifted, the bed bouncing a little with her movement to it's edge as she swung her legs over and held her skirt up as she retook her feet. After a deep breath to steady her jumpy nerves she took resolute steps out of her room and down the few halls to where the crashes were echoing down the halls, those didn't stop her but the silence that took over half way through her brave trek toward the room gave her more reason to pause. She crept a little less quickly to the doorframe where the wizard was sitting in a corner.

His cloak had been discarded on the dusty floor several feet from where he was propped against the remains of a busted dresser. His clothes were disheveled, the white dress shirt opened up in a rough effort to get cooler in his anger, the cuffs of his sleeves opened and flared. His glasses were askew on his nose and chestnut hair was ruffled and sticking up in spots that it normally wouldn't unless he was mid-ritual anti-gravity effects.

At least it seemed his destructive tantrum had come to end, Lenneth looked at the wretched scene in surprise. Out of all the many ways she'd seen Lezard Valeth she never expected to witness him being so…pathetic. If he wasn't such a monster it might have been heartbreaking to see the distinguished talent fallen to…this.

"Lezard…" she winced as her voice snapped his attention up, the fine wine of his eyes piercing into her and making her stammer. "I…are…did…are you okay?"

His head canted almost imperceptibly at the question, several seconds passing before the recognition of the concerned query reached him and a smile quirking the edge of thin lips. "Could the straight arrow be worried about me?"

"I'm not worried about you." Lenneth replied a little too quickly to seem honest. "I just am just getting hungry…Mystina told me I should ask you as opposed to eating whatever is festering in your kitchen."

The necromancer's eyes squinted a moment before her raised his hand to settle his glasses correctly on his face and start fixing his clothing. "I will find you something directly lady Valkyrie. Something in particular you have an urge for?"

He was transforming back to the potent magician that she had met originally, as if the quick fixing of his appearance was allowing him to reconstruct his image of an enigmatic thaumaturge. The distraught man from moments before replaced by the black warlock as he finished re-cuffing his sleeves and fixing his shirt. She watched in astonishment as he made the changes to his person and demeanor just that easily.

"My goddess?" He asked more seriously a second time when she gawked at him instead of answering, the mirth written on his face growing. "Care to join me and perhaps we'll get dinner somewhere else? I hear that the restaurants in Shiho are delectable…might do you some good to get out of here for a short while."

"I…would like that Lezard." She smiled as she told the lie, it was a possible way out of her entrapment. Even if she couldn't run away this time, if she got him to trust her then she might be able to get away on her own in the future. She knew better than to think she should try to dash off the first time he let her out…that would just make it nearly impossible to earn any freedom in the future.

"Excellent.' He announced, breezing over and taking her hand. "Close your eyes…teleportation is more disorienting if you have them open."

"Um…wait." she objected by drawing a step back from him taking her hand. "Shouldn't I get dressed a little nicer first?"

She had been wearing the same provided clothes for a few days and wouldn't mind a change of attire before she went anywhere public. Explaining her drawing away before he started having another raged seizure by her action.

"Oh…" He considered the fact that she didn't have much of a wardrobe and nodded again. "Fine then, we'll stop at a store and buy you some new vestments while we're there. It will be a nice little escapade and you will need more than the limited garments you have now - as much as I would like to see you without them." Then adding after a glare. "Though there will be time for that later. Is this new plan acceptable?"

Lenneth examined the hand held toward her before finally nodding and setting hers in his with a small reluctance at his unscrupulous smirk.

"Close your eyes." He reminded a moment before he wrapped them in the teleportation spell.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What do you mean he took the water mirror!?" Arngrim was the first to react to the news. "That little…"

His colorful string of names was interrupted by Brahms holding up a hand and gazing at Alica seriously. "If he took it that means he'll have it and the people searching for him outside of this world of his will have to find him and the mirror eventually. Freya knew where you were going and if you don't return after a while she will come looking sooner or later."

"But what about Lenneth in the meantime?" Alicia asked timidly. "I don't think Lezard would purposely hurt her but…"

"Our sister might be foolish sometimes when it comes to mortals." Hrist interrupted. "But she won't allow that defective jackass to get to her. She's a tough woman, surviving until someone finds her is within her capabilities."

"So what if there is more to Lezard's plan?" Rufus asked. "He certainly has taken all of us in enough times now that we should give him a little more credit this time around."

"What do you think he'd be up to?" Arngrim's voice was more grim as he thought about possibilities.

"Who knows." the archer shrugged. "I think that he definitely has a scheme brewing. If he can transfer souls so expertly now what's to say he can't bewitch Lenneth into thinking that she has feelings she doesn't really have?"

"There isn't magic for controlling emotions." Hrist pushed the idea away with distain. "Even a creator can't do that."

"Is that why Odin removed memories so easily?" Rufus asked harshly in return, narrowing his eyes at the darker of the three sisters. "What if he just fiddles with her brain and then tells her that they're lovers?"

"Much as I wish otherwise, he has a point." Silmeria commented, looking around the green plateau where they had taken refuge on the side of a mountain so they could avoid any possible predators. "We can't just sit and wait to be found. We'll have to figure out a way to search this place for other exits, if Lezard can still get in and out there has to be a way for the rest of us. Some sort of loophole that we need to find."

"Easier said than done." Rufus added with sarcastic optimism. "How do you plan to find this hypothetical back door?"

"Shouldn't be impossible…" Brahms cut in. "Do you think you can use your powers to try to find us something of emotional value to Lezard? If he'd use anything that can be found by us I bet it would be something he'd attached himself too."

"It won't be easy but I can start making sweeps after we rest tonight, we should pray that if Freya or anyone finds him they don't kill him…there's no real knowing what would happen if he died while we were stuck in his world." Silimera mentioned before she turned to lay herself down on some of the brilliant colored vegetation they were using for bedding.

The rest exchanged uncertain glances but as it seemed the conversation had been brought to an end found places of their own to rest for what promised to be an uncomfortable night when they heard something howling in the distance, a red moon rising over the black sky.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Get whatever you think you'd like my sweet angel." Lezard announced upon entering the high class store within the city he teleported them too. Motioning around grandly and then settling himself into a chair. "Money is not an object when it comes to you."

Lenneth didn't get much of a chance to decline before the couple women working there pulled her off to offer her all sort of possible new gowns, luxurious kimonos and dresses; many of which was oriental in nature thanks to the city he'd chosen to visit. Though they had other designs as well the location made them much more expensive than they should have been.

She was tugged insistently around the store and no girl couldn't enjoy the idea of being able to get anything they might like from the store and have…someone take care of it. She tried not to think about just who that someone was or what he did to get the money; that would have made her time miserable.

She could afford to let herself have some fun so she would remain healthy in face of the adversity of being near Lezard. At least the women had separated her while she tried things on, they were very kind and while they talked a little too much about how cute her 'date' was she found herself liking them. They helped her pick out accessories and even helped her fix up her hair and put make-up on her. After an hour or two of picking out outfits and deciding what she'd wear for the night; a long dark blue and silver kimono with her hair pulled up into a complicated but elegant series of ponytails, making her silver locks cascade down her silk covered spine.

"Lenneth…" She wondered if Lezard's eyes were going to pop out of his skull and reminded herself to not look anywhere near her best next time they went anywhere. "…"

"I think I'm ready…what are we doing with the bags?" She asked to try to get him to at least blink, holding the parcels toward him.

"Oh yes." He finally managed to tear himself away from her to take the purchases, though they disappeared a moment later with a few words and a flare of magic, a box replacing the things in his hands. He settled it on the counter to pay his debt and opened the door for her. "Taken care of…shall we move along to dinner perfect Valkyrie."

She just nodded, heading out ahead of her strange benefactor/kidnapper. Waiting for him to fall into step as they walked toward the restaurant he'd reserved for their use. "Thank you Lezard…for the clothes…"

"Think nothing of it." he immediately dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "I would buy you all the fabric in the world for the faintest glimmer of a smile. I told you before Valkyrie, anything you desire I'll find for you."

She started to answer but he put a finger over her lips, shaking his head. Then swept her into the building, divine aroma's reaching her nostrils as he lead her to a private room where they would dine together. Aiding her dip to where she sat on the floor before moving to take the opposite side of the table.

"How to begin…anything you want to try just say so." He told her and then picked up a menu of his own and adjusted his glasses as he looked it over.

_He can't be the same man that killed all of those people…that kidnapped me and dragged me here away from the body I had been sharing… _Lenneth thought to herself. _He's so…kind to me…and handsome…and glamorous in the way he offers me everything at his disposal. Just how can such a vile maniac be so charming and cultured? What did the world do to him to send him down this overcast path?_

**End Chapter**

This chapter was difficult as well but a load of fun to write! Enjoying the fiction as I move it along further. Next time will be dinner and maybe dancing…who knows? Anything is possible. Guess I'll leave that for next time.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: 

_Spectraldaggar _- Just doing my best to keep up with things. I try to work on this fiction a little while every night. I have a blast writing it. Thank you for the compliments. I appreciate it. I did what I could to mostly keep Lezard in character.

_Fox of Anubis _- Yessir, best pairing for the game I personally think.

_LotornoMiko_ - Yeah I upped the rating for what's coming up in chapter 8 by the outline I have right now. Didn't mean to frighten you. Heh. I think making it M actually got me more readers…not sure what to think of that.

Glad you like the story! Yeah, Lenneth is a tad spoiled which I end up pointing out quite a bit later on. And I thought about making it an Orb initially but decided that the simple shape was overdone and went with the angel statue.

Yep, Lezard is a romantic somewhere in that black little heart of his…at least for my fiction anyway.

_Spectraldaggar_ - Yay! Love for me! Makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.


	8. 8: Introductory Engagements

_Jan 12 2007:_ _Author's Nonsense:_ Still hard at work getting this fiction a little more underway, this chapter I initially wrote the overview for when I was tired and I've fiddled with it a couple times but I dunno if I like it or not really. I might scrap it and redo it sometime in the future. Opinions on it are greatly appreciated.

_End of Chapter 7:_

**_He can't be the same man that killed all of those people…that kidnapped me and dragged me here away from the body I had been sharing… _**_Lenneth thought to herself. __**He's so…kind to me…and handsome…and glamorous in the way he offers me everything at his disposal. Just how can such a vile maniac be so charming and cultured? What did the world do to him to send him down this overcast path?**_

**Chapter 8:** _Introductory Engagements_

The resounding slap wouldn't have surprised anyone that knew Lezard when it happened, echoing along the streets where they were leaving the restaurant. An elated smile and faraway dreamy glaze over purple eyes as the red mark started to form on his cheek where his darlings delightful discipline had touched him. He quivered a bit in depraved joy and let his eyes wander over her behind as she stalked away from him in disgust at his wandering hands. What could she expect, he had an iron will but she caused it to rust and erode when she tantalized him with that voluptuous figure and provocative blue-green eyes. Her less than demur refusal only helping to arouse his recognition of her majesty.

He let out a contented sigh as he touched his 'wound' and then widened his stride so he could catch up to his girl, the on looking crowds forgotten in face of his love. He breezed by a man that stepped out to stop him from following his Lenneth and caught up to her side, taking her arm and still smiling even when she pulled it away.

"Oh don't tease me so my luscious treasured one! How can one always resist touching or wanting to be near something as perfect as you?" He didn't take notice of the groups of people staring at them.

"Everyone else seems to manage." She bit out with gritted teeth. _And here I was almost pitying this monster before dinner started._

The evening was rather magical for both parties when it began, it was a separated room with food that melted into a mixture of captivating flavors on the tongue. Relaxing violin styled music haunting the walls with a ghostly ambience around them as there were left alone in the small dining area, she'd been a fitting demur first date and he had been charming and suave…the conversation had been simple enough but interesting, discussing history. It would have been something Lenneth might have considered pleasant until he'd finally ruined it - and been himself.

His personality reared it's ugly head and in the middle of her marveling about the mint candies that had been served for desert - he'd moved over and set a hand on her waste, using the other to put her dish down and then pulled her closer to him with an insistence she hadn't expected, mostly given that he'd respected her space for the most part until then.

She'd stared on dumbly while he leaned down and kissed her with a unconventional fire that had been sparked when she wasn't paying attention - chocolate had taken most of her attention. She finally managed to draw back when his hands had started drifting higher and push him away, storming out of the restaurant. Then he'd had the nerve to chase after her and pinch her bottom with a grin on his infuriatingly handsome face.

The slap had followed and she was twitching her fingers in consideration of a second smack to make both sides of his face match. Then he put her arm in his as if everything was fine in the world. She thought about tripping him and screaming…trying to run off in the following confusion. Do anything to wipe away that calm in the face of her emotional storm. The only thing that stopped her was the knowledge that he would kill any of the humans that got in his way…she wouldn't risk anyone else for her safety or freedom. He would destroy the world to get to her and she knew she had to be careful when she finally made the mad dash away from him - if it wasn't a perfect plan he would catch her and the next time would be even more difficult.

"That pansy botherin' you lady?" The man asking was a large guy that seemed as much of a degenerate of Lezard. He had the telltale twisted sparkle in his brown eyes, a large nose slightly tilted to the right - as if it had been broken before. A couple teeth were missing as he spit out his accented words. A few smaller thug like men that were miniatures of him in some way were surrounding the pair as he walked forward. "You want we should break 'im up a lil' and show ya a bettah time."

"No, no that's fine. I'm fine." She responded, the dirt bags might not be any better than the necromancer but she didn't want to deal with the threatening combat when she was still in her less powerful mortal form. She keenly felt the fact that death was a much larger threat when she didn't have her powers…her immortality. There was also the fear of who might be caught in the crossfire if Lezard started tossing off his spells. "I'll be just fine um…sir. We fight sometimes is all…we're quite happy though."

"Our money not as good as his you ungrateful whore?" The larger man spat, and the insult is what drew the hazardous and merciless amethyst gaze of Lezard Valeth.

**_"Dark Savior."_**

The two words promised a effortless murder of the ringleader. Three long spearheads materialized themselves in the air, forged from the deepest darkness of the wizard's will. Calling to the twilight void to help him shape the gravity styled attack. His voice holding a new cruel guarantee that pain would follow any that opposed him or his lady. "Does anyone else challenge the purity of my cherished goddess?"

The rest of the men scrambled away from the corpse of the man that had landed with a lifeless 'thud' split-seconds after the spell had cut him to ribbons of flesh, going so far as to crush a few bones with the immensity of it's force. Leaving a body that was barely recognizable as a one human being. Some screamed, others either almost lost or did lose whatever they had eaten before the event, a few bystanders fainted but many just stared in mental rejection of the horror that had just occurred before their eyes.

Lenneth had seen the effects of the spell before and was accustomed to the fact that death was a part of life when it came to combat but it had been so fluent for her detestable consort. Child's play to end a life without a hint of compassion or remorse, it was a stark reminder that however slick he could appear there was a cold snake beneath his alluring exterior. She didn't realize he was chanting the short spell to transport them until he settled a hand over her eyes, shielding her from the complete dizziness she would have felt otherwise.

They were back in her room and she was still light headed enough from the unaccustomed form of travel - wherein her body was shifted thousands of miles in a moment, and she stumbled a little. Her mind fuzzy as she had still seen enough of the strange switch in places that she was a bit befuddled, she smiled up at Lezard for rescuing her from a uncouth slam into the carpet. Staring dazed at the different purples that made up his eyes from the close distance he'd pulled her too when he caught her, she leaned forward and brushed his non-reddened cheek with a kiss. "Thank you."

Both of his cheeks turned a matching pink and a smile broke across his own face when she did that and he lingered with her closer to him for a few seconds before moving to steady her on her feet. "I can assume you aren't still angry then?"

That forced her to clear the mist in her head and then she frowned as the scenes came rushing back to her.

"Damn it Lezard…how dare you take advantage of me after rendering me unable to think with clarity…" she accused to reason out her actions. "Get out."

"You are welcome." he quipped back with a satisfied smirk. "I do believe that you kissed me. Could it be that you are attracted to me my beloved Valkyrie?"

"You are still deluded as ever." she snapped back, revolted by the insinuation and ignoring any truth it may have.

"I don't know about that." He answered. "You were staring at my face for a while there when I caught you."

He'd moved close to her again, stalking her back into a wall and reaching up toward her body, hands hovering over her hips so near that she could feel the warmth though he hadn't even grazed the smooth fabric of the new kimono.

Absolute reverence was forged into each maneuver as if showing her that his personal worship had become a part of his very existence. He seemed to subconsciously glorify every detail as he soaked it in, even as his actions screamed a perverted degradation of that possibility through means of scarcely brushing across the peaks of her chest.

Although she knew she shouldn't encourage the loathsome behavior she couldn't help but gently gasp at the enticing sensitivity he'd provoked with the fraudulent worship and erotic contact. It wasn't how she'd pictured a fairy-tale love affair but a part of her cried out in a repulsive desire for the continued proximity.

It was like there was a sudden blaze in a indescribable hunger that she couldn't comprehend, unable to understand the mysterious detail of appeal she felt with his fingers on her skin. Once she'd offered the soft verbal appreciation to his touch he'd lost some of his reverence and gained some new ability to tantalize her into the continued allowance of the contact. His lips branded into hers the sheer need of his infatuation, the tender passion he'd held replaced by a frenzied lust as he pressed himself into her form with a sudden necessity for her to be nearer to him.

The strange dream shattered apart when she felt him less than soft against her hip when he sandwiched her between him and the wall. The sudden realization of what was happening - coupled with the worse oversight that she hadn't stopped it sooner - making her feel slightly ill at her short-lived shared desire of this man.

He didn't notice her stiffen and when she had stopped kissing him in return he began to trail his lips down her neck, taken away by the pleasure of her response to him he didn't even notice when she had frozen in place. The jerk of her body and the agony that traveled through his form as she gave him a sharp knee between the legs made him come crashing back to earth with a vicious certainty. He didn't completely cry out, instead releasing an unfitting grunt as he dropped to the floor, trying to move as little as possible after her cold-blooded attack.

"You could have just asked me to stop…" he hissed at her with a short glare as he held his casualties of war.

"As if you would have listened." She snapped in quick reply. "How dare you violate my body like that."

"I didn't hear you complaining Lenneth." He returned smartly, curling his body a little to fight off the distress to his person. "Just because you were enjoying yourself doesn't mean you should punish me my love. Or do you enjoy tormenting me so?"

"You are sick Lezard." She assured and opened the door. "Get out of here you perverted monster. I'd rather starve or die than have you thinking I belong to you. I don't love you and I will never love you, the sight of you makes me want to retch."

"Harsh words when you were the one unbuttoning my shirt." He pointed out with nearly equal venom. "And forgive me my sweet if I don't jump up to comply to your request but I'm busy being wracked with pain. Give me a while for recovery and I'll leave you to sulk at your leisure."

He knew he was being too short with her, but he didn't really care…suffering in any way -especially physical- didn't leave him in a generous mood. He could apologize to his goddess later for his actions, but for now he planned to make her more angry for her misbehavior. Certainly he'd wanted her to touch him - but that hadn't been what he had in mind.

"You make me sick." She announced before storming out into his tower and slamming her door, leaving him to suffer alone in her room after the mortifying ordeal he'd just put her through…

**End Chapter**

Whee! That chapter was a load of fun to write - even if I'm not sure yet if I'm going to keep it. I need to do some stuff with some of the other characters soon but a full chapter of Lenneth/Lezard goodness is hard to pass up when I have the inspiration. Of course this chapter is also why I pushed my rating up to Mature - I'd rather raise it than take a chance and have someone get mad at me for a wrongly rated fan fiction. Again, all suggestions on this one are appreciated…something about it feels off to me.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Lezard Valeth _- I just update when I find the time to work on the story and have most of the chapter after the one I'm posting mostly finished. My grammar (even though English is my first language) is often rather poor; as much as I hate to admit it. I often mix up sense - (which is: things dealing with sight, hearing, smell, taste, touch or perceiving stimuli) and since - (which deals with time: from then until now, ago, before now. Etc). My apologies for any personal mix-ups I have during the story (it's a issue of mine).

I didn't really like the fact that she had brought him back to life when I initially beat the first VP, so for the purposes of this story Lucian was never remade by Lenneth. I liked it this way a lot more. I suppose I could have had Lezard hunt him out and form him into the special gift but as it stands this makes it mean more emotionally to Lenneth.

Thanks for the review - as always!

_LotornoMiko _- Aw, all cute in your devil horns. I had fun with the little shopping scene but yeah reading it over I suppose it's pretty reminiscent of the Pretty Woman scene. Oh well, it was fun.

I'm not sure completely yet where I'm going to take Alicia + her Scooby gang. It wouldn't be nice to just leave them off trapped forever - Lenneth will flip if/when she finds out after all and that reason alone Lezard would let them go for. He can use all the brownie points he can get. As far as for certain I shall give nothing away further about my little fiction.

_Spectraldaggar _- Yeah, I am pondering having Lenneth ask him about his past but I am not positive if I will actually have them talk about it or not. I have a few ideas about what I would do but I don't think it would help Lenneth like him anymore really. Sorry about your reviews getting eaten…I don't think it hates you. …maybe fan fiction dot net is just really hungry?


	9. 9: Hesitant Attraction

_Author's Nonsense: _I am having a blast with this story so far. I adore writing it and working on the interaction between Lenneth/Lezard especially though after that last heated episode between the two I figure I need to do some other plot things. This chapter will still have some of the two (of course they are the stars) but I am going to start doing some other explanation of things going on.

_End of Chapter 8:_

_"You make me sick." She announced before storming out into his tower and slamming her door, leaving him to suffer alone in her room after the mortifying ordeal he'd just put her through…_

**Chapter ****9:** _Hesitant Attraction_

Crystalline water cascaded over marble stone and fell from the edges of Asgard to eventually become the gentle rain that would fall over the mortal world of Midgard far below. An opulent kaleidoscope of assorted vivid floral was preyed upon by the celestial hummingbirds and bees that resided in the heavens, carrying the pollen from place to place and aiding the development of the promised land's blessed fruit. Platinum paths running through the Elysium's interior like veins of silver that decorated the exuberant landscape, a peaceful lull in the holy air that had left Freya with almost no one willing to aide her search for the missing Lenneth.

Tyr had just followed her about trying to reason out a reason to cause a war along with commentary as to how Hel had probably convinced the uppity mortal to do it in the first place. The fact that he was a necromancer the first along the war god's line of excuses. Not that he didn't make a good point but the heaven's couldn't afford a war at the moment given their current missing of all three Valkyrie, one of the veteran Einherjar and a disappearance of another. They couldn't recruit more troops until at least one of the battle goddesses returned to choose the souls that would serve them - and without a way to replenish soldiers war would be a loss if they entered it.

She couldn't go and pursue the quest to rescue Lenneth when she was the keystone to order in Asgard, if it wasn't for her the laziness would transform into some sort of pandemonium that Loki could be proud of. Her sister had at least gone to aid the cause but very few other scouts could be spared however essential the Valkyrie's return was; it was even more crucial to keep up the appearance of everything being run as naturally as possible.

Which left her to asking many of the lesser gods and doing what she could to pull together the shattered remains of the water mirror and gather them in hopes of being able to reassemble the item into a useable form as it was infused with such great magical power.

She eyed the scattered glass and mirrored pieces innocently sparkling a few thousand broken reflections of the blonde haired goddess back at her. If the dealings with the lazy or battle-hungry gods of her pantheon weren't difficult enough she was also facing rumors that a man fitting Loki's description was seen on Midgard several times by sources that wouldn't actually come forward and identify themselves. The cunning ex god of chaos was the last thing she wanted to have a compromise with at this inopportune time, just another headache at a time when she needed more trouble the least.

She floated effortlessly next to the glittering remains of one of the grand treasures of her world, a reminder of the last creator she had failed and how that upstart mortal had stolen his power and knocked her away with no more labor than one would put forth to swat at a fly. Now that he had also taken Lenneth it was as if he wanted to rub salt in her wounds, the man wouldn't be forgiven after all the trouble he had caused the world simply because of his mindless lust…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It doesn't make any logical form of sense Misty?!" Lezard ranted at her, having returned to his habit of pacing exasperatedly around the dining room where he'd ambushed her with his raving while she tried to eat. She had to hope that the two such encounters weren't going to turn into a habit with the necromancer. "Why would she pull her voluminous form to mine and press those ambrosial lips against me to then get angry that I'd touched her? What does a girl want when they do something like that?"

"Well I'd say to tease or control you on first instinct but as I can't see lady Valkyrie doing the first or needing to do the second of that list I can't really say Lezard." Misty stifled a yawn as she answered him. "Did you use some sort of spell on her to make her be temporarily more agreeable than she normally would be?"

"Of course not!" he snapped back. "If I wanted to force her then I could have just programmed a homunculus to be my mindless sex slave Misty! If she doesn't offer it to me then it will only be bitter minus the sweet if I take it."

"Strange morals to have for a pervert." Mystina observed with a stretch, eyeing her second-rate entrée as if she was deciding if she should eat it or not. "Perhaps she figures her abductor isn't a trustworthy sexual deviant."

"Must you be so cliché Misty?" He rolled his purple eyes and then threw his hands into the air with his frustration. "Why are women so…stupid?"

"Yeah call her that." Misty offered. "It should go over well."

"Don't be sassy with me." He clicked his tongue but smirked a bit at the small argument. "So now what should I do? The gift worked fine but those heart-warming meaningful gifts aren't exactly easy to come by."

_That and she didn't have any other mortal lovers I knew about whose souls I could take for crafting supplies. _He added mentally.

"You said she liked the original gift?" Mystina asked curiously. "What did you get her."

"A figurine of meaningful value like you suggested." he waved it off as he said it. "More importantly is what to do now."

"Yeah yeah…you keep repeating that." She finally let her rumbling stomach decide the battle for her. Picking up a piece of the cheese without mold on it. "You could try apologizing to her."

"But I didn't do anything to her!" The man protested a little childishly.

"So?" She held up a finger to finishing chewing and swallowing before she continued. "You think men don't often apologize for things when they really aren't at fault? Suck it up Lezard. Be the bigger man as it were. What does it matter if she'll forgive you for the supposed transgression?"

"A good point." He agreed, nodding a little as he paced. "It doesn't have to be honest as long as she thinks it's true I guess."

"Nice to know the length of your loyalty when you say you love someone that much."

"As long as she feels better what does my lack of conscience matter?" he asked as if pointing out the obvious. "It's her well being that is important, I'll lose far less sleep making her happy than being concerned with some pointless inner voice."

"The way you justify your actions stupefies me." Mystina had to laugh at his established defense for his arrogant words and actions. "So the plan is to give her false amends and then what? You going to start feeling her up again?"

"I do my best to behave." He defended himself with a pout. "I don't even get points for trying either…which is a crime by itself. Having to force myself not to touch and hold her…"

Mystina returned to her meal when he got the starry look in his eyes, figuring he'd be in his fantasies for a while before he returned to grilling her for her 'womanly knowledge'. Not that she was surprised that she knew more than Lezard in the end, in all honesty it made her feel better that she was a master of something he'd probably never be able to grasp; human relations.

"You talk to her!" Lezard turned on her with the command. "She'll listen to you. She likes you."

"She doesn't like me Lezard."

"She likes you more than me."

"She likes anyone more than you Lezard. I think she'd take Loki or Hel over your presence at the moment. Why do you want to drag me into this sick little game?" Mystina protested her involvement vehemently.

"Because she'll listen to you…she knows that you know me better than most of the other people she could speak with." He raved on insistently.

"Are you listening to yourself? I thought you wanted her to forgive you."

"Not a time for joke Misty…I can take that body of yours back you know…I'm sure I can find any other wandering soul that wouldn't mind a second chance…" He let the threat linger as the sorceress turned red with anger.

"Dammit Lezard. You are always going to hold that over my head aren't you?" she hissed.

"Well yes Misty. What good is bringing people back from the dead if they can't be of service to me on occasion?" He grinned at her as he won the argument. "I'll let you finish that impromptu meal first. Besides, I'll be generous and say it's a good return for your stay so far."

"You really are a rotten bastard." she muttered as he stalked from the room with triumph, cloak flaring behind him. "Man…if you didn't have the books I need I would so just leave tomorrow…"

She eyed the somewhat foul nutrition and despite her rumbling stomach figured there might at least be safer snacks in Lenneth's room as a consolation prize for being forced to cooperate with this little scheme. Knocking on the lady Valkyrie's door when she reached it, not expecting the face full of water that she received when Lenneth opened it long enough to toss it at the victim she figured was Lezard.

"Nice to see you too." Mystina commented dryly as the ex-goddess gasped, opening the door more.

"Oh my goodness!" Lenneth held a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry Mystina…I…I thought…"

"Yeah I can figure. Mind if I borrow a towel to dry off?" she asked with a smirk at the shocked look on her face. "Guess I'll remember to duck to the side when I try to get in from now on. I'm just thankful it wasn't acid of some kind and just water."

"I should think through my throwing things a little more in the future." Lenneth promised as she dashed off to bring the other woman a towel. "Some reason for the visit?"

"I wanted to bum food off of you." She smirked. "The stuff Lezard keeps makes me think he's made himself immune to sickness somehow."

"Gods aren't subject to the same illnesses as humans." Lenneth explained with a small frown. "I'm surprised he keeps food at all if that's the quality, he shouldn't need it."

"Maybe he enjoys the rotten flavor." Mystina commented offhandedly on finding the real nourishment, picking herself out some grapes. "He still manages to spoil you even when you aren't talking to him."

"Let's not talk about Lezard." Lenneth sighed. "I just need to find a way out of here as soon as possible."

"So you didn't kiss him back?" she figured the blunt approach was good enough, glancing toward the pink cheeked virgin warrior.

"He controlled me somehow." she protested. "Felt me up and forced me to feel emotions toward him I'd never be capable of."

"You realize that sounds doubtful when he's given you every consideration outside of your kidnapping right?" Mystina chowed down on several of the different dishes laid out like a personal buffet for the spoiled woman.

"He sent you in here." She narrowed her eyes in mistrust.

"Yep," she admitted. "He feels bad but figures you won't believe him if he apologizes himself. Apparently I have more creditability in your eyes than he does - not that it would be surprising but I didn't figure he was right about it. Why'd you kiss him back?"

"I told you that. He used magic on me." Lenneth snapped in annoyance.

"No that isn't gonna work." Mystina laughed, not realizing she was talking with her mouth open. "I know that Lezard is a pretty twisted fellow, one of the most soulless people I've ever met. But he's never been one to be completely contradictory without a reason. I can't see him risking your wrath for a few seconds of passion…if he planned to control you he would still be controlling you. Which leaves me to wonder if he wasn't dominating you then why did you respond to him and then punish him for it?"

"He -was-…"

"You are only fooling yourself lady Valkyrie." Mystina interrupted. "Not that I really care about the tryst you two are having…but Lezard won't stop raving like a lunatic about what happened. Normally your treatment of his is justified, but after he saved you from that little band of people in the town you should at least be a little more appreciative."

"He murdered that man in cold-blood"

"Casualty of war."

"He was no where near his level."

"Who is?" Mystina laughed. "Seems to me that you are looking for excuses, searching for every possible reason you can grasp onto so you don't have to admit to yourself that at least physically attracted to him. It makes a little sense, Lezard is a good-looking guy compared to most really…and when he isn't being himself he can be rather captivating. However, all your protests you need to test with yourself not me."

By the aghast look on the silver beauty's face she could tell that her little speech had affected the Valkyrie, she was a little perplexed herself that the ex-goddess actually had returned a few moments of uncontrolled rapture with the necromancer she said she loathed. These two were a match that Loki couldn't have managed to develop, he'd of been jealous of the idea if he knew what was happening she was certain.

"So what does it mean…physical attraction to another…" Lenneth asked meekly, head down and fiddling with her hair between two fingers.

Mystina stared at the question dumbly for a little while before it dawned on her that even though she'd had a crush on the kid warrior she'd met several years back it was probably more puppy love and wasn't sexual in any form. She'd been thrust into a new body that would have different responses than her old one and while that still made for an amusing thought she wasn't sure what to tell the lady Valkyrie.

"Well…" she paused to think a moment before answering further. "You can be attracted to someone's appearance without actually liking their personality or liking them. It's just most people want more than just a quick fling and so try to make sure they have feelings for the people they…do that sort of thing with. That isn't always the case though. You admitting you like his face and hate his character is all…welcome to the club lady Valkyrie."

At that Lenneth had to laugh a little bitterly, whatever she was going through wasn't natural and while she knew that Mystina wasn't lying about her personal views…she also knew that there was something wrong with what had happened…with how he had made her feel.

"It doesn't seem right." she told the green haired girl. "Did he really tell you all that?"

"I think I just happened to be a piece of the furniture that could talk back when he was ranting confused about having his…manhood harmed as badly as his pride." Mystina laughed then. "Did you really knee him there?"

"um…yeah…" Lenneth replied with another blush. "But I don't know how else I could have gotten him off."

"Oh no, I applaud you…I had to bite my tongue to blood to keep from laughing at him when he told me that. It's still a little scared but totally worth it." Mystina waved off her trying to excuse the behavior. "He didn't like it but I can appreciate anyone that drags his ego through the mud a bit from time to time. I was a little surprised he told me but I can't really talk about it or he'll kill me again so no real danger I suppose."

"Well tell him I'm not going to apologize." Lenneth insisted suddenly. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You are turning out to be a real natural at this being a mortal woman stuff." Mystina complimented. "I'll let him know. Should I tell him that you are still livid or that you've at least calmed enough to let him apologize."

"He does plan to say he's sorry then?"

"Yep, told you he did didn't I?"

"Yes…I guess so." Lenneth sighed a bit. "I suppose I'll let him apologize then…you can tell him that…but give me another day alone first would you? I want more time to think about all these…new details."

"No problem, I'm sure he'll greet you bright and early tomorrow then. Thanks for the grub lady Valkyrie," Mystina waved as he headed for the door now that she was done eating and had finished her job for Lezard. "Thanks for the talk, be seeing ya."

She left the silver haired kidnapee to ponder the many doubts going through her mind…

**End Chapter**

Whew, this chapter was long and difficult at times but needed for the story. Some Lezard and some Lenneth but sadly none of them together L. I am gonna do my very best to be back to the pair and their interesting relationship during chapter 10.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Lezard Valeth _- Yeah I know, but the scene I thought was questionable enough that someone might complain about it so I went ahead and upped the rating to be safe. She's very slowly -sort of- opening up to him. It wouldn't be a fast process after all.

_Fox of Anubis _- Thank you. Can you see Lenneth admitting that she's attracted to him easily? I always figured that Lezard always has the impulses but he's masterful enough of himself to keep the larger goal in sight. And yes, Lenneth is a silly little girl really.


	10. 10: Irksome Protector

_Jan 17 2007: Author's Nonsense: _sorry about the longer wait for this chapter, I've been playing the heck out of the WoW expansion with my new blood elf until a few hours ago. I figured I should get another chapter out before I delve too deeply into my new character.

_End of Chapter 9:_

_"No problem, I'm sure he'll greet you bright and early tomorrow then. Thanks for the grub lady Valkyrie," Mystina waved as he headed for the door now that she was done eating and had finished her job for Lezard. "Thanks for the talk, be seeing ya."_

_She left the silver haired kidnapee to ponder the many doubts going through her mind…_

**Chapter 10:** _Irksome Protector_

The wind whistled through the dead trunks of the trees nearby, making raven bangs sway gently in front of dark blue eyes as they gazed toward the tower where he knew the mortal that he needed the power of Odin from resided. He had little time to waste after his betrayal of Hel to get his freedom from Nebilheim and he couldn't have expected the chaos the single mortal had caused in his stead while he was away. Not that he didn't appreciate the fellow's hard work, but he couldn't afford to wait too long before attaining the power that he'd stolen first.

Sadly the man was up to the small reputation he'd been able to garner from the nearby city of Flenchburg, this Lezard Valeth was apparently a freak of such proportions that most people weren't even willing to talk about most of what he'd done out of fear he might pop from the shadows and make them his newest victim. It made even finding information time consuming but after a week or so of working the village over for people willing to talk he'd managed to scrap together the general location of his tower.

Which is what had left him staring at the twisted spiral in the foothills that were coated with the snow of a late spring dusting, the sun just starting to rise in the distance it was still chilly enough that his breath was turning into fog when it left him. The foothills had already been a risky endeavor to travel through and he figured that the surrounding lands wouldn't hold the amount of monsters the inside of the madman's tower would likely wield. It would take more stealth as well if he planned to break inside, though he already knew of Lenneth's kidnapping from intercepting a spy of Hel's and convincing them to tell he had a wonderful plan.

Just because Lezard would show great resistance to his powers he doubted that Lenneth would be the same way in her now mortal state…with all the lunatic went through to get her she was the key to his weakness…he just had to get himself into a position where he'd be able to manipulate her to his needs…

He heard the creaking and smelled the rotten flesh long before the zombied bugbear would be a threat, the woods behind him cracking and snapping as it made it's mindless way toward him. He let out a sigh at the approach…it seemed like he at least had a day or so before he'd be able to make it inside…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lezard had finally passed out from exhaustion, not that gods should need to sleep, he was lounged back on a chair, his glasses hanging somehow from one ear where his head was canted over the back of the chair, brown hair making a short curtain over part of his face. He'd undone the front of his shirt again but was less disheveled than the last time Lenneth had walked in on him…of course he wasn't unconscious last time she found him though she didn't really mind his unconsciousness. His hands were less likely to wander that way after all.

She smiled lightly at him while he slept, she hated to admit it but he was rather cute with his face relaxed with slumber. Just because he was a devil doesn't mean she couldn't admit he was sometimes an adorable one, Mystina had said it herself that it didn't mean anything emotional. She didn't like him just because he was a captivating monster. Hel was suppose to be a fairly beautiful female for the ruler of hell after all…darkness could be tempting and he was a representation of that if he was one of anything.

She took the short opportunity to devour him with her eyes and then stopped herself, a little nauseated by her own thoughts…she wondered if she should just leave or not. After leaving him hanging for the evening he had apparently been trying to stay awake another day to come see her that morning, when he didn't show up once she'd bathed and gotten dressed she had left in search of where he could be.

There was a book on the floor below his limp hand, she figured when he did wake she wasn't going to envy the creak he would have in his neck. There was no real way for her to know how long he'd been unconscious in that position…or when he'd wake up. She timidly edged her way up to his chair, reaching out to take his glasses off before she woke him, letting out a yelp of shock when he grabbed her and pulled her close at the touch, pomegranate eyes rimmed with red from weariness narrowed on her menacingly at the perceived threat.

He paused when he had a moment to take in what was happening and then reached to get his glasses from her and put them back on. "Lenneth? What are you doing?"

"I was going to save your glasses from possibly shattering on the floor." She explained. "Would you let me go?"

"I'd rather not…as long as I've dreamt of waking with you in my arms…" he started and at the cold glare helped her stand. "But I suppose all good things come to an end. Something I can do for you my beloved?"

"You could apologize." She suggested coldly as she leaned back. Crossing her arms instead of fixing a stray mahogany strand like she had the urge.

"Oh…yes…how could I forget." he announced, shifting with a quick and easy flourish to bend before her, taking her hand. "You are such an immense beauty that my hands got carried away with themselves and your infinite virtue melted my will away…it is of no excuse but I will do my best not to touch you without your permission my dazzling love. Could you find it in your delicate heart to forgive me for my transgressions."

She stared at his articulate speech and nodded a little bit. "I guess I can let it go this time."

"Excellent." He grinned at her. "Shall we go find ourselves breakfast somewhere? There is a cozy little Bed and Breakfast in the outskirts of Altoria. I ate there once and it was quite savory…let me make up the poor date from yesterday."

"It's not a date Lezard." Lenneth snapped quickly.

"Then just a nice time out to make up for what happened." He amended.

"Okay…I suppose so then." she acceded.

"Good, then go pack and I'll let Misty know she won't be able to steal your food for a day or two." Lezard announced. "Be ready."

"Wait…pack…" Lenneth stammered. "We aren't staying there are we?"

"It -is- a -bed- and breakfast." he stressed certain words with a smile. "It would be rude to ask for one but not be willing to pay for both. It helps the economy after all, come on then…hop to it my sweet one…"

He strode out to leave the confused ex-goddess to sigh and walk toward her room without real protest, if she accommodated his eccentric behavior long enough she might find an opening. If she could get him to sleep during this little outing then she might be able to make a break for it somehow.

She packed the clothes that she figured would be the least provocative for Lezard's already weak discipline. Nothing that would be ugly - she had her pride after all - just things that would cover her and make her curves a little less easy to imagine. A bed and breakfast? She settled her hand on the figurine he'd given her and smiled at the warmth it gave her. Wondering idly again what had caused him to turn into the dark alchemist he'd become…imagining various tragedy's that could have been the reason he's lost his mind and delved into black magic.

She didn't get a chance to chastise herself for the thoughts before Lezard arrived and interrupted them. Leaning on the door and staring at her as he waited for her to finish putting together her luggage with a mysterious smile on his face. That made her more nervous than the leer because at least with the leering she knew what was on his mind. She finished and didn't have a chance to pick up the bundle before her consort took it for her. He had a bag of his own over one shoulder and hers joined it before he held out a hand toward her for the silent invitation of the spell he'd be casting for their quick arrival.

She took the hand and closed her eyes in memory of the last mistaken teleport dizzy-spell. She felt the sensation of being weightless and still had a little of a befuddled feeling as her senses were completely changed around from the indoor tower to the road in the woods where she was when she opened her eyes.

It was as quaint as he had mentioned, a butter cream thatched roof and gingerbread styled three story bed and breakfast with a stone chimney releasing smoke into a blue sky, lightly frosted with snow and having a picturesque whimsical quality.

"It's scenic." She observed with a smile. "Like it was taken out of a painting. I didn't think you'd come to places like this."

"Even necromancers need a vacation from time to time. It's out of the way and quiet. I enjoy coming here to unwind." he said, leading her toward the door.

The place wasn't amazing but it was cozy and comfortable; wooden floors but with lots of tables for food and divine smells drifting from the kitchen, old fashioned dishes behind the small bar and various crafts hanging on the walls. It was the greeting that took Lenneth by surprise when they headed into the warm entryway.

"Hey Mr. Valeth." an older woman greeted with a wide heartfelt smile. "You want your usual room? Who's your lady friend? Oh come in come in dears, don't want you to catch cold. How absolutely adorable you two are…Jonathan come out here and lead Mr. Valeth and his lady upstairs. Don't they make just the most darling couple? Just darling."

"No…" Lenneth started to correct but a boy headed out of the back room with dirty blonde hair and vivid green eyes, offering them a wide smile and taking the bags from Lezard.

"Hey again Mr. Valeth." he grinned at him. "Nice to see you, you haven't been here most of the winter, was starting to worry all your mysterious work might have gotten you in trouble."

"No, just been kept busy with a lot of different plans and work." the necromancer answered, following up the steps as Lenneth trailed behind in astonished silence.

"Here you go, usual room." the boy said, staring at Lenneth a little bit. "You want us to bring up breakfast then? I can knock and leave the trays outside the door if you don't want to be disturbed."

"That would be fine." Lezard agreed. "Thank you Jonathan. You are as thoughtful as ever."

"I think sis is gonna be disappointed when she hears about your girl." the boy laughed, "the look on her face is worth this stay if nothing else is. Good luck Mr. Valeth, ma'am."

He tipped his hat and shook his head in wonder of his own before heading back down the crooked staircase with creaks on his way down. Lezard sat himself on the couch and lounged much as she had found him a little over an hour before.

"You are letting them think we are more than we are." Lenneth complained.

"But I am keeping my hands off of you." He added.

"Yes but misleading others into thinking we're more than we are isn't a good way to win yourself confidence." Lenneth replied with a frown.

"Oh it made the lady downstairs smile…" He waved off her attacking his dishonesty. "She gets a kick out of people in love and there is no reason to ruin her day. I never told her we were something."

"So what about the boy's sister? The old ladies joy is more important than some teenager with poor taste in crushes." Lenneth retorted as she sat in one of the chairs. "At least this girl actually likes you Lezard…chase after someone willing to give you affection back."

"I don't love her Lenneth, and she doesn't feel for me the way I do for you. She goes after anything male that she thinks is capable of magic. I just happen to be more talented than most of the targets of her affection. I've never felt for anyone what I do for you my sweet goddess, there is a slight different."

"Why are we here Lezard? I didn't see Altoria nearby. I can't believe you want me out of the security of your tower for days…you could pass out again and I could run." Lenneth needed to know what else was going on.

"You are here for your protection my Lenneth." He answered with a little more of a serious voice. "This place is closer to Altoria than any other town but far enough away that it would be suicidal for you to try to escape. I will have to actually take my leave of you after we dine together for breakfast but I thought this would be nicer than some actual prison."

"So you just made my cell more cheerful? And decorating my bars to make them prettier to look at is suppose to be endearing?" She asked, starting to get angry again. "Do you think these distractions will make me forget that you are holding me against my will?'

"Lenneth." He interrupted her, and as rare as he dared to do it her name made her stop to hear his excuse. "You can interpret this however you like but I am not moving you around for my amusement. I'd like nothing more than for you to enjoy being at my home. However, things there are not safe for you just yet and I need to do some enhancements to my security before I return you. It shouldn't take longer than three days but in this I will not give in to you. Your protection is more important than if you like your accommodations, this is your sanctuary until I take care of the threat that is lingering."

The humorless tone made her take it more soberly than she figured, there was more going on than he was letting her know.

"Tell me what is going on Lezard." She insisted resolutely. "I want to know what is such a threat that you are moving me like this."

The knock on the door left her with a raised finger to have her pause the conversation until he picked up the trays, settling hers down for her and taking his. "It smells wonderful doesn't it."

"Don't change the subject."

"My goddess…"

"Don't Lezard, I deserve to know."

He let out a gentle sigh and finished his eggs quickly before sipping the orange juice and using his napkin to wipe his mouth. He set it down and moved over to Lenneth, taking a knee in front of her and looking her in the eyes, reaching up but hovering over her cheek instead of touching it. His deep voice soft when he addressed her.

"My Lenneth. I would never allow someone to bring harm to you or menace your security in any form. I know you may not completely reflect my love for you but trust me on this much."

She blinked several times at his allegiance and promise to be her defender but then her face transformed from a moment of appreciation to anger as he disappeared from her view without telling her anything.

"Dammit Lezard!"

**End Chapter**

Hehe, the plot thickens and Lezard is so adorable when he's being all defensive…at least I think so. Lots of enjoyment at him frustrating the heck out of Lenneth. So sad that the plot demands things other than the two of them for a little while though. I adore writing scenes with the star-crossed lovers as it were.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LotornoMiko _- Yeah, her body is betraying her…well at least she thinks so…makes it more fun to write though. Glad you still like my story.

_Lezard Valeth _- Yes, at least months lol. Lezard is great but he is a bit of a psychotic stalker yes; not that I personally mind but Lenneth generally does.

_SpectralDaggar_ - It is a lot of fun to write the Mystina/Lezard stuff too. I like it but sometimes I have to pause and think how they react to each other.

_Fox of Anubis _- Glad you caught up! And maybe she will, maybe not…that has yet to be decided really. And the rest of our 'heros' have been indisposed of for a while…Lezard I just see as really good at making people busy he doesn't wanna deal with.


	11. 11: Master of Time and Space

_Jan 19 2007, Author's Nonsense: _This chapter was kinda hard for me to write but needed for the continued plotline as of the moment. This story will keep moving along at a slower pace than when it started but the point is; it will keep moving! Give me more time than I used to have between posts though.

_End of Chapter 10:_

_"My Lenneth. I would never allow someone to bring harm to you or menace your security in any form. I know you may not completely reflect my love for you but trust me on this much."_

_She blinked several times at his allegiance and promise to be her defender but then her face transformed from a moment of appreciation to anger as he disappeared from her view without telling her anything._

_"Dammit Lezard!"_

**Chapter 11:** _Master of Time and Space_

If anyone else had been in the room with Lenneth Valkyrie they would have sworn it was many more degrees warmer than in reality in thanks to the fuming she was participating in. She'd gotten over cursing Lezard's name about an hour before and was instead pacing in a way similar enough to his own that any onlookers would have considered her not as far from his personality than she would have liked to be compared. Her irritation at her new -and admittedly nicer - prison was great enough that a single hour of seething ire hadn't been enough; she was going on her third hour and while most of it had burned itself out there was enough left that she was still far from being happy.

_The nerve of that…that…man! _She'd reverted from cursing him aloud to instead just thinking loud thoughts in hope that in his array of powers he could read her mind from afar.

The tirade of following insults was interrupted by a knock at her door, making the silver-haired beauty freeze and slowly glance toward the door - the look in her eyes akin to someone that thought a monster might be on the other side. What was she suppose to say? Sorry your patron left and I'm here for an indefinite period without any money to pay you for your efforts? She doubted that would go over well.

After waiting several minutes in hopes they would go away and getting another -more animated- series of knocks on the door she sighed in resignation and moved to open the portal, looking into the face of a very pretty young girl.

Blonde hair ran almost down to the woman's ankles, straightened through what was no doubt a painful ritual each morning and shiny clean. Blue eyes looked over Lenneth as if measuring up the competition and then they rolled in silent misunderstanding of why the Valkyrie was rivalry at all. A beautiful cherub like face with pouty lips and high cheeks took on a neutral stance after the dismissive look and she spoke - her voice a soft soprano with a purity all it's own. This girl was someone most men wouldn't consider a opposition with other women and -probably worse for everyone- she knew that she was beautiful.

"Mother wishes for you both to come downstairs for the evening's dinner if it's not too much difficulty." the woman's voice held a sweet sort of venom to it. A nightingale with invisible fangs, Lenneth knew her stay here wasn't going to be pleasant at all now that this girl had decided she was an enemy for Lezard's affections. "Where is Mr. Lezard?"

The note of difference in her voice at the necromancer's name and the more informal way she addressed him said volumes as to her intentions.

"He had to go somewhere for a while." Lenneth explained, managing not to let out a long breath of annoyance at the situation she'd been left in.

"When did he leave? No one downstairs saw him walk out." the woman seemed intrigued, feeding off her own wild imagination as to what the great wizard was capable of.

Lenneth was about to add that he'd teleported when he walked from one of the bedrooms.

"Now now my dear." Lezard smiled at her, everything on the man as perfectly in place as when he left her hours previous. "You shouldn't lie to dear Melody Lenneth. You know I've been napping in the back for a while. The travel out here left me a bit more tired than I would normally be."

Now that Lenneth truly looked at him, there were dark circles under his eyes and his face was slightly more drawn than usual but he wasn't giving anything as to why he suddenly had the stress on his body and she picked up the hint that she wasn't suppose to ask in front of the little vixen now walking by her to embrace Lezard in a hug with a delighted laugh.

"You keep leaving me here all alone Lezard." the girl pouted as he hugged her and then pulled himself back from her. "It's very cruel of you."

"I have business of my own Melody." he replied with an easy smile. "Now then, I believe I heard something about dinner. What is your dear mother fixing us today?"

"Roast with potatoes and carrots with a few other vegetables, marinated in her usual gravy with fresh bread and cheese on the side. Spiced cider today with a desert of blueberry pie." The woman offered without a hint of hesitation, quoting it off with the same sickly sweet tone as she watched the wizard with stars in her eyes.

Lenneth shook her head, heading out the door and down the rickety steps ahead of the whore and the kidnapper, slightly annoyed by the whole little sick scene. She didn't expect Lezard to catch up to her before she reached the bottom of the stairs, his breath hot against her ear when he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry my love." Soft and apologetic as he rubbed the back of her hand gently with a thumb after taking hold of it. "I have certain appearances I must keep. I'll explain what you need to know after sustenance, I've had a fairly long day and could use the break first to gather thoughts."

She shifted her eyes to his fatigued features and while she was curious a hint of concern passed through her - just what had he done to make him this worn out? Those possibilities were dark enough to make her shudder and push away her thoughts before they took her past where she wanted to be.

"Are you all right?" she did ask, conscience nagging at her too much for her to not.

"I will be fine." he replied, squeezing her hand a little. "Thank you Lenneth."

The tender moment was past then when the girl 'accidentally' stumbled into the two of them and interrupted the rare scene of peace between them. Lezard shifted to catch the girl, settling her on her feet.

"You should be more careful Melody." he warned. "will you get some food for us both?"

"Sure." she answered happily to the necromancer. "I would be glad too, your usual booth?"

"Always." he nodded in reply and walked as if to lead Lenneth.

The Valkyrie couldn't miss the glare sent her way and she sighed to herself - starting to think the place wasn't nearly as safe as Lezard had lead her to believe. Sitting at the carved out booth before leaning across to whisper to him. "Are you sure I should eat the food if she gives it to me? What if she poisons it?"

"Who Melony?" he asked, purple eyes shifting across the room to the kitchens door. "I suppose I wouldn't put it past her…she does have a lot of potential after all. I'll simply ask her when she brings it."

"And she'll tell you?" Lenneth seemed doubtful.

"Of course she will." Lezard smirked. "The two of us have an understanding of sorts."

"Good enough." Lenneth stopped him before he started explaining. She really didn't want to know any sordid details about the man that had returned to watching her.

"Ah…my goddess you make the world weep in happiness at the thought of you…" he said absently before the food returned - smelling as divine as Lenneth had once been.

"Thank you Melody, now before you go you aren't trying to kill my beloved Lenneth are you?" He asked bluntly, making even the girl start a bit at the directness. "I would hate to have to stop giving this place patronage because you attempted to poison my date."

"I am above that form of attack." the girl bit out with a bit of hurt and annoyance. Sending another glare at Lenneth who she figured was behind the insinuation and rushed off to the kitchen again with a small dramatic cry.

"See." Lezard didn't seemed the least bit taken in or phased by the act. "No poison here. Besides, I think she'd fear her mother's wrath more than mine if she did something that stupid."

"Not faith-inspiring." Lenneth sighed and picked at her food, mostly watching Lezard eat as she never seen him before - it was as if he hadn't eaten in days…he had a few extra helpings before she'd made it half way through hers…any form of dinner conversation replaced by the show of his appetite.

After a long while, and many plates later, many other people that must live near the area came in to eat, a few waving at Lezard as if he was familiar but most keeping to themselves. Once he'd finished a second piece of pie he excused himself from a conversation with the older woman that had made the food about the finer points of baking to lead Lenneth back upstairs. She didn't even bother lingering on the idea of Lezard in an apron making cookies - that was more than her already abused mind could comprehend at the time being.

Once they'd closed the door and moved to sit down in the main little area Lenneth just glanced at him, waiting for some sort of explanation for the bizarre day and her hours of being ditched earlier with his semi-exhausted return.

"Well?" she finally asked when he waited longer than she was comfortable/patient with to start.

"Ah…I guess I should clarify today." He commented as he touched his chin thoughtfully. "None of this can be told to the people downstairs or anyone in this area."

"I picked up that much after the implications earlier." she motioned for him to continue.

"I had to leave you here today because someone -an aggressive someone- was stalking and measuring the defenses of my tower. To get to you, or to get to me through you - neither of which is acceptable." he was picking his words, choosing carefully what he would and wouldn't tell her. "I brought you here to keep you safe, that much I mentioned earlier. Few people, more or less gods, know of this little backwater Bed and Breakfast so it was as safe a place as I could muster outside of my presence."

"You told me that part." she reminded with her temper getting shorter.

"All in good time my Lenneth." he smiled at the impatience which didn't help her tolerance of him but made her pull in her sharp tongue a little more. "When I left you it was so I could launch a counterattack before the threat ever reached a danger. I had to battle an opponent I didn't expect would be as strong as what I was faced with. I won, obviously so because I'm here, but it took more effort than I expected or really like. Nonetheless now you are safe, and that's all that really matters."

"Who was it?" Lenneth asked. "Don't just say 'someone'…I have to know anyone it might be if it they give you trouble Lezard. Given you still have most of the powers of the creator."

"It was Loki." He shrugged. "Which leaves me to believe that Hel is also behind some of the things going on. She never seemed like the sort that would take an opportunity like the one now for granted."

"Then you have to let me go back?!" Lenneth had to force herself from raising her voice at this new information. "Asgard isn't equipped to fight Nebilium!"

"Now why would I let you go back?" Lezard laughed a bit, eyes devious as he watched her. "All in good time sweet Lenneth. My spiders are still getting all the strands of my web in place. Do you think I'd allow Hel to take Asgard? There are plans you and she and no one will see coming…I did tell you when we first met my dear; I am the master of space and time."

The mischievous sparkle in those tired amethyst eyes sent a shiver down Lenneth's spine, what was it this madman had in store for her world? More frightening, she was starting to wonder if the overachieving mortal wouldn't manage to do everything he hinted that he would. He'd certainly managed so far after all…

**End Chapter**

Eh, the end seemed a little weak for me so far…but I might go back and fix it later. Not sure yet. Guess I'll see. A little shorter than I wanted but I finished it where I wanted it to be for now. I liked the little jealously thing from a Lezard fan girl. Thought it was a cute little bit to add in. Ah well. Moving the story along at least. Keep reading and I'll keep writing!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LotornoMiko_ - You should try WoW, it's great…I love my Blood elf way too much to be healthy heh. And as far as timeline stuff goes, Lenneth was suppose to have already been the new Odin in the original timeline and she traveled from that timeline to try to stop Lezard in the story of the second timeline. After that she stayed in the second timeline (trapped as the Valkyrie) until Lezard pulled her soul and transfused it. Not sure if that explains it or not…most of the action is happening in the second timeline without them being fully aware that Lezard is still jumping through the time stream.

Yes one my favorite lines involved that 'casualties of war' phrase, made me laugh when I wrote it…I wanted to keep it all right. Thanks for the nifty review.

_Lezard Valeth _- I don't know why Lezard would stress the word bed over breakfast. innocent stare He just must have felt like it at the time. wise nod

_Fox of Anubis _- Maybe they have turned, maybe not. Though it does tend to mean more for someone when they're being protected - however freaky the circumstances. Yes even Lezard does have weaknesses but I tend to think of them as more mental than physical by this point in time; or social even.


	12. 12: Nipping at Heels

_Jan 20 2007, Author's Nonsense: _How I love WoW…but apparently I like all you readers cause I'm taking more time away from leveling just to write more of this fiction. I bet the readers of my other fictions are getting annoyed with me by now… . , Oh well. This I'm having fun with…but enough babble I'll get to the chapter.

_End of Chapter 11:_

_The mischievous sparkle in those tired amethyst eyes sent a shiver down Lenneth's spine, what was it this madman had in store for her world? More frightening, she was starting to wonder if the overachieving mortal wouldn't manage to do everything he hinted that he would. He'd certainly managed so far after all._

**Chapter 12:** _Nipping at Heels_

"So just what did you do with Loki?" Lenneth asked, at least an atrocious fate for the one that had murdered her beloved wouldn't do to much to disturb her.

"He thought he was rather a clever sort so I gave him a more befitting form in which to practice his wiles. The battle was unexpectedly difficult however in the end it was the same…" he gave her a small shrug, stretching his arms out and lounging across the whole of the couch when Lenneth made no moves to join him. Closing his eyes as if he meant to get some rest after the whole of the encounter.

"What form…" Lenneth prodded, playing along with the necromancer's game out of some sort of morbid curiosity. "…did you give him?"

"Why a kit, that would be a baby fox my dearest Valkyrie." Lezard answered, opening a single purple eye to glance her way. Not having the slightest clue of the shiver that simple but alluring look sent along his Valkyrie's spine. "He's rather adorable now surprising enough. I gave him to Mystina as a gift for keeping an eye on the tower while I'm gone with you for at least a few days. She was quite taken with the little guy, I figure he's being dutifully tortured about now."

"You…gave Mystina…Loki?" Lenneth stuttered, lips half turned into a smile she refused to fully allow. She was both highly amused at the choice and mortified that Lezard would dare such blasphemy against the gods.

"Well…yes. I told her that was it's name." He smirked at her, pushing himself up to his side, cocoa colored hair falling onto his hand where his elbow was propping his head in place. "Certainly my goddess can't say the man doesn't deserve his fate."

"He's a god Lezard…" Lenneth disputed, wondering idly if it was just for the sake of arguing with him; she held no love for Loki after all. "You can't just treat him like that…even if he isn't the most deserving of a kind fate he should be receiving his souls punishments in Nebilium."

"A former god. Who had apparently ducked out of any discipline in hell in favor of seeking out ways to use you against me." he corrected first, starting to go further but then yawning and shaking his head. "…but the whole business is over now. You are safe and he has taken on a body that suits him. Mystina has a new pet and I am exhausted. I suppose asking you to lay with me would be a little too much?"

"I'll decline." she scoffed coldly, glancing out a window and toward the snow-capped mountains outside. The setting sun casting northern prisms of light across a water-painted sky in such a picturesque way that it was difficult to believe that the scene wasn't a part of Asgard even just looking at it. As if a piece of her world had been plucked away and settled down to create this flawless landscape.

"I hope you like the surroundings, I figured you'd enjoy the pastoral setting." He commented, voice a little heavier with sleepiness than she was used to hearing it. He hadn't started to slur words just yet but he was taking a little more time to pick out what he was saying.

She finally returned her eyes to Lezard to find him on his back again, those deceptively attractive eyes closed and his face relaxed as he continued to get closer to the sleep that he apparently needed - a disturbing thought by itself…gods shouldn't actually require rest after all. She frowned a one of his bangs that was completely out of place, shifting her weight and taking her feet at the urge to fix the small imperfection.

"Hey, Lezard." She didn't risk leaning over to fix it herself. "You shouldn't fall asleep there…there's a bed in the back room there that you should use…"

Her words managed to reach him though they were fuzzy and he was quickly losing his grasp on coherent thought after the expenditure of energy some of the days events had entailed. He certainly didn't care for the prospect of going to bed alone when he knew that Lenneth would be sleeping out here without him. He held up a hand to motion her closer, smiling a little when she followed the request without any argument for once. He figured he'd pay for the action in the future but he took her hand and pulled her down onto him, pulling her head close as she immediately started the protests and struggling.

"Sleep my beloved." he whispered into her ear, the magical suggestion holding heavier sway than the spell normally would thanks to it being the body of his design. He petted her hair a little as she went limp against his chest, the weight he knew wouldn't be comfortable once he woke up but future agony would be worth the moments of her warmth against him until he fell into the release of unconsciousness.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Blonde hair swayed behind her, curling and uncurling as the goddess floated around the reassembled water mirror, confused by the sight that had been given to her after she'd activated it. She was still stewing over the little scene pictured before her of Lenneth sleeping soundly on Lezard Valeth -that horrendous mortal- without a hint of struggle or problems. They were simply sleeping next to each other, cuddling without a care in the world. She didn't know if she should curse Lenneth for being a traitor, curse Lezard -more- for doing something to her or curse them both for being so carefree when she was resisting urges to rip her hair out.

She wanted to teleport to the place with the mirror but feared it might be some sort of fake image that he was fooling her with, that the upstart had managed even to boggle one of the great treasures of Asgard with his black magic's. She waved the unwanted picture away and demanded to be shown the other Valkyrie instead, perhaps they had made more progress than she. She wasn't prepared to see them battling with a horde of monsters.

All of them had taken injuries of some kind, the worst amongst them was Hrist; she'd taken the brunt of the attacks and was still holding off many though they were loosing quickly on the small plateau where they had mistakenly set up camp of some kind. Freya didn't recognize the landscape but she wasn't about to take the time to wonder how they'd come into the poor circumstances, her swaying hair starting to rise as she pointed at the mirror and commanded more magic's to pull the group of losing adventures back into Asgard, her float lowering a little closer to the ground after they appeared, she was starting to wear from all the effort she'd been expending lately.

"What in the…" Rufus paused as he was about to release an arrow at what had been a large toothed vampire turned clean tile. The rest of the group pausing in the middle of dodges or attacks as they realized that they were safe again.

Arngrim sighed and settled himself down to sit and catch his breath, Hrist and Silmeria put away weapons and bowed slightly to Freya, Rufus and Alicia joined Arngrim's respite on the floor. Brahms immediately looked uncomfortable but straightened as his wounds started to heal, narrowing his eyes at the uncomfortable situation he'd been thrust into; he much preferred the horde of demons to Freya.

"What's going on?" Hrist asked first, looking back toward the mirror and the confused looking demons still tearing apart what had been their camp a little while ago. "I appreciate the sudden removal from that hell but when did the water mirror get repaired."

"Not long ago." Freya replied. "I found the pieces and managed to get it together. I searched for Lenneth first but that man is somehow confounding the mirror's magic."

"No mortal can do that." Silmeria replied, "even he has to be subject to that as was Odin and all gods. It is a piece of our universe."

"Then explain this…show me Lenneth." Freya demanded. Watching in irritation as it shimmered then shifted as if it had been touched by the water it was named after, the surface refocusing to the annoying scene of the two hugging while they slept.

That sight elected several moments of silence amongst the rest of the shocked onlookers, Arngrim actually made a slightly disgusted face for a moment. Alicia was slightly slack-jawed with Rufus, the two Valkyrie managed to keep a mostly distinguished response where Brahms actually smirked a bit at the annoyance it caused in Freya.

"Then this must be the scene." Silmeria announced. "We should go now while he's resting, we don't know when we'll have a chance like this one again. At the very least we should be able to get Lenneth back."

"Which will do little good if he's still capable of coming and taking her again." Rufus pointed out. "While I'm sure he didn't expect us to survive that hell of his I doubt we're in the condition at the moment to take him on…even if he seems to be sleeping. Gods don't sleep do they?"

"He's not a true god." Freya reminded with a snap, her temper fraying with all the problems as of late. "Slumber is more necessary for those without the power of a full Aesir. If he is actually resting like that he's also weak right now for whatever reason it was he expended that power. At the very least we should be able to take him by surprise and if we don't finish him as a threat now…I hate to admit it but we may never be able to."

"Oh come now…give me more credit than that…" the mocking voice had every head snapping around to face the now hovering Lezard Valeth, the royal blue and bronze fabric of his expensive outfit billowing our around him as he leveled his superior amethyst gaze onto them, steeple ling his fingers with a silent glee at whatever he had up his sleeve. His form was partially translucent and had a silvery outline because of the astral projection he was using to be there with them.

"Lezard…" a few of the present party said the name at once, making it more of a collective exclamation.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to see you all as well." He assured with his arrogant voice, sweeping his hands out a little wider in a small bow. "You know, it's not very nice of you to spy on people. Clear."

He waved and the mirror returned to it's original state, obeying his command as if he had been it's master from the beginning. A few people took back up arms but he didn't react in any way, instead he just watched them scurry about him. "However, I don't think that I'm the person you should be concerning yourself with; why is it that Hel would allow Loki to leave Nebilium I wonder? Don't worry about him though, he's taken care of…but I'd imagine you need another image to the peaceful one of my sleeping with my angel. Mirror, show them the goddess Hel."

The sterling glass rippling and then reforming to show the rotted half of the death goddess's face as she rallied with troop's that were climbing up the life tree. She was already in the steps of leading a war against Asgard and they weren't even the slightest bit prepared for what would've happened should she have taken them by surprise.

"Why…why are you telling us about this?" Freya demanded suspiciously. "If she had taken us by surprise we wouldn't have been bothering you for some time I'd imagine."

"However pleasant that idea is do you really think that my Lenneth would forgive me if I let all of you just fall prey unwittingly to Hel?" Lezard asked with a sort of sigh in his tone. "I can't just let you all get killed without lifting a finger."

"Yeah, that was happening when your horde's of demonic minions were attacking us a little bit ago." Arngrim commented with sarcasm.

"Why leave us there and save us now?" Brahms asked more out of curiosity - it didn't really matter to him if Asgard fell to the army of Nibilium after all.

"You assume my minions were going to kill you." he answered as if speaking to a child that might not understand him. "Besides, why do you think Freya found you? Do you really believe she had the power to reassemble one of the treasures by herself? She had aid in her little escapade to put it back together before she found all of you. Why on earth do you think my mortal form needs the sleep? Fixing unique massively powerful artifacts is rather draining on a person. Even the blonde goddess here seems to embody the effect…though I used more power than her during it's recreation."

"You…" Freya bristled a little then turned away. "…are lucky I need to prepare for war…get yourselves healed and prepared for battle."

She commanded the others before heading away herself, Hrist hesitated but nodding toward Arngrim and followed after with him.

"You set this up…" Silmeria said calmly to the floating necromancer. "A war between Nibilium and Asgard gives you time to do whatever other steps you need to set up to keep Lenneth. You won't get away with this Lezard; you cannot force her to love you…this you already know."

"Ever the searching soul Silmeria, your power doesn't work on me however…you can no longer see into my soul unless I choose to bare it." Lezard mocked her with his cocky grin. "Why do you assume I need to have time to set anything else up? Seems to me that you all continue to underestimate me…and as you could tell by your little spying on me; Lenneth didn't seemed to be forced to lay with me. Seems she's warming up just fine without any force, you all simply needed some distraction so I wouldn't have to be the cause of your demise. Your status as her friends save you from my wrath whenever you try to interrupt me, I simply wanted you all to understand that. Though, if you'll excuse me, even my spirit is in need of some rest…the mirror won't show you anything else I don't want it too. You had your chance to leave me alone without the need of my using the failsafe I installed in it's re-creation. Now your privileges have been revoked…continue to pester me and my goddess and things will only grow worse for you. This is the only warning I'll give. Consider it generous."

He faded away with a laugh before they could offer any response, turning back toward each other and having little to say in face of the unwholesome promise he'd given. They all knew that any threats from the deadly magician wouldn't be idle should they choose to cross him, time to discuss or consider the implications of what would happen with Lenneth they didn't have time for though - not with an army heading toward their steps…

**End Chapter**

Man, that chapter was hard to write! Heh. I enjoyed it but I think I might go back and fix pieces of it later on. I want to finish my whole fiction before I go back and start fixing pieces but I'm always happy to hear suggestions for when I eventually do.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LotornoMiko_ - Heh, I didn't much care for the Xenosagas…personal preference I guess. Never got into them very heavily. And who knows, I hope I don't have the same idea for originality's sake but if we do then I guess we do think alike…somewhat frightening considering how twisted my brain is. But good to know I'm not alone.

_Lezard Valeth _- I really don't remember set parts of most of the games…I remember I got the A ending and I know I saw the dialogue but after a while things just get jumbled for me. So it might be related to that, I remember lots of things that were never fully explained in either game (but especially one) just not where those things were in the games.


	13. 13: Waking Emotions

_Jan 23 2007:_ _Author's Nonsense: _Insert some here.

_End of Chapter 12_

_He faded away with a laugh before they could offer any response, turning back toward each other and having little to say in face of the unwholesome promise he'd given. They all knew that any threats from the deadly magician wouldn't be idle should they choose to cross him, time to discuss or consider the implications of what would happen with Lenneth they didn't have time for though - not with an army heading toward their steps…_

**Chapter 13:** _Waking Emotions_

The lovely blurred darkness of unconsciousness was slowly pulling itself away from Lenneth Valkyrie, making her smile a little in the groggy contentment of a good night's rest; part of her still fighting off the return of her senses in favor of comfort. There was a warmth near her that she slowly was starting to become aware of, more than just a blanket or mattress it was emanating it's own warmth as opposed to echoing hers. She rubbed her cheek against her velvety but firm pillow, after a yawn she blinked her eyes open as she stretched and started to lose her balance, surprised to find herself laying on top of a still half-asleep Lezard, he'd unconsciously caught her when she started to fall - unexpectedly strong arms wrapping around her and steadying her.

She cursed at herself for feeling safe at that even benumbed move to protect her…she really did feel secure being shielded by such a omnipotent man. However wicked he might be, she knew that he would take any steps to keep her unscathed…if he would only realize she didn't need that…that she wouldn't love him…

Lenneth bit her lip, eyes absorbing his handsome face as she laid in the man's arms. If he didn't have a chance she shouldn't just let him sleep when she knew the position she was in…but the slight pressure of his guarding arms made her hesitate, her cheeks transforming to a faint rosy shade as she stared at the sleeping necromancer.

He had saved her from whatever plans Loki might have had for her, and expended so much energy that he was still slumbering below her…she didn't want to wake him but she didn't want to stay laying there in such a compromising position either. When she started to move he pulled her back to him, even in his sleep he remained possessive enough to not let her go - his obsession didn't seem to only effect his waking hours. Though her action had started to stir the woozy god from whatever dark dreams he might be having, mumbling incoherently as he bent to take a deep breath of her hair, clinging to her with a sudden silent desperation that left her just as staggering as to what to do.

It wasn't until he winced and muttered again that she finally noticed he was having a nightmare. She knew she had to wake him up and yell at him for pulling her into this whole disagreeable situation in the first place - though her animate thoughts as to his despicable nature were becoming weak enough that even she had to notice some of her annoyance didn't always ring true. She finally started by yelling his name into his ear loud enough that it should have woken the whole house.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The whole gloomy setting was cast in shades of gray, not that Lezard had ever seen a black and white move but it would have been something to compare to if he had. He was more curious at first given the shrouded figures and the dim colorless flowers decorating the coffin at the front of the small room where the funeral was being held. Not that he hadn't attended such despondent services before this…but usually it was more for picking up the deceased, not for lingering and being any sort of mourner himself…and he never wore black. Not sense his father had died anyway and he'd been forced to dress in the dreadfully morose color for the last of these little ceremonies he'd attended._

_Then the moisture on his face gave him further cause for confusion, making him laugh out-right at the absurdity of tears…he hadn't even cried for his father's death. It was just a part of everything else…souls were reborn so no real reason to grieve unless it was just for yourself. They weren't exactly missing you in their new state between lives after all…_

_He ignored the many dirty glares he received in return for the unhidden mirth a moment before and rose to go check just who it would be he was supposedly languishing over. Pausing to catch a breath when he saw his Lenneth there, lain out gorgeously; the only color in the shady world he was being shown…but even she seemed faded. As if the grand spark she'd carried had somehow been snuffed upon the loss of her life. It did inspire a moment of despair before he narrowed his eyes at the scene, looking around the apparent 'nightmare' in disgust, whatever god or mortal that would dare show him such a melancholy vision would pay for the insult; however he couldn't bring himself to break the sorrowful dream and he curled fists as several more false visions were thrown into his mind._

_The first many, more than he could keep count of after a time; we're all him watching his future lovers death or demise in a various of grisly possibilities…from her taking her own life - a particularly alarming thought. To her being killed by all sort of creature, illness, god, or mortal…even a few where he himself was somehow the cause of her accidental or purposeful demise. To even her harming him or getting others to harm him, the whole set up was insulting enough that his temper was starting to rise at the world in general; his inability to break the spell, and the idea that it was happening in the first place._

_Then he heard her. Her sweet angelic voice calling his name and the honest smile it brought to his face shattered the infinite ring of dismal possibility and replaced it with what was really happening. He wanted to grin when she called a second and third time, there was concern in her voice…whatever the reason was didn't matter…some part of her did care about him…and that made all the rest of the potentially negative outcomes unimportant. If she could do that much then the whole thing had been even more fruitless than it had been against his obsessive resolve moments before. The small push being the edge he needed to pull away from the strong spells effects on his still groggy mind._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Lezard!" Lenneth started to get worried when he hadn't answered her several times in a row now…"Lezard! Answer me! If this is a joke it's not funny! Wake up Lezard!"

"Calm down Lenneth…you are going to wake everyone else if you haven't already." He muttered with the smallest slur to his words. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine…what is wrong with you?" she had already gone to scowling at him now that he had actually answered her. "Why did you start casting spells on me anyway? I'd of been much ruder in waking you if you weren't gentlemanly enough to at least leave my clothes on…though you probably felt me up."

"And here a moment ago I could have sworn you might have been worried about me." He only mock pouted at her, wincing again as he tried to move a little, spines all along where she'd been pressing against him the whole night reminding him as to why he should have taken her advice and at least moved to the bed. "and I hate to have to ask you…but could you move for a bit so I could regain circulation?"

"Oh…" She glanced at him and managed to get up with a little help from his non-sleeping hand, watching him move to fix the problem and hearing a few cracks of bones from where they'd been stiff the whole of the night. "Why didn't you wake up right away?"

"I did just spend the whole of yesterday battling and sealing away a god." he lied smoothly, shifting his body more to get things moving, it wouldn't take him long to recover but he still didn't have to like it. Even small pains or aches made the sensitive wizard annoyed that they were there; next time he would have to be more wise as to his positioning. "I suppose I sleep deeply after something like that. Not the most comfortable of thoughts but likely the reason."

The lie would work he knew, he still wasn't completely well from all the effort he'd poured into starting the war between heaven and hell, fixing the water mirror, and sealing Loki into his new body… A not completely unforeseen complication, but not one he appreciated anymore for happening…his recovery had started but it would be a little longer than he initially hoped for. He would just have to adjust his plans as needed and then move along to the next step…at least right now he was just waiting for all the domino's to finish falling into their assigned positions.

"Lezard…" Lenneth's voice drew him back from his thoughts. "Are you going to fall back to sleep? You should at least move to the bedroom this time."

"Going to come with me?" he couldn't help the brazen thought from taking a spoken form…sometimes obsessions just couldn't be tamed. "It is still rather early and as no one has come to check on us I'd assume that they either didn't wake up or figured you calling my name was not so innocent as you intended."

"You are such a pervert." she sniffed in distaste. "I can sleep on the couch."

"Oh come now…" he put a hand over his heart in hurt. "I didn't 'feel' you up, I was entirely too tired for that. Nor did I take your clothes off, it's a bit chilly up here and there aren't many extra blankets…I'm not asking you to cuddle but what harm is there in sleeping next to me?"

"No Lezard." Lenneth answered. "Now go to bed."

"Haven't we gotten pushy…why does it matter to you if I go to bed?" he dared her with the question to admit that she was dotting on him.

"Cause I want to lay down now and I think the couch is comfortable…could you move so I could get back to sleep without you disturbing me?" she asked coldly, unwilling to even touch upon allowing him the smallest leeway in the odd relationship the two possessed.

"I wouldn't want to deny my beauty her beauty sleep." he replied with a gentle smile, still exhausted and a little elated by the fact that she had been next to him -and worried about him- -and hadn't attacked him upon waking despite her claim that she wanted too. It was more than enough to content the man for the time being as he pushed himself to his feet. Reaching out to touch her cheek but hovering just beside it in the silent worship of her that he often seemed to hold, not actually making the final contact without her permission but showing that he was there. "Do rest well my dear Lenneth."

She fought against a nagging urge to lean into that deceptively inviting brush of her cheek, the soft fabric of the glove so close to her skin that it seemed to be teasing her into diving into the reckless act that would be allowing him that little bit of ground. If he thought he had the slightest chance she'd never get away…and the thought that she might not want too made her stand her ground, staring at him in a bit of a conundrum as to how to respond. Not wanting to scream at him as he hadn't actually done anything but definitely unable to be kind to him and expect any positive response either.

"Shouldn't you be laying down?" he asked with a tiny grin that read of his winning another round of their little game. "Or have I finally confounded your senses and made you realize the love you share for me?"

"I think you already went back to dreaming Lezard." she returned as she moved away from the offered touch and around him to lay down.

He stopped her, actually touching her arm then, and turning her to face him…perhaps he'd gotten a little more cocky than usual with his brain being less sharp than normal. Or the sleep deprivation had pushed his overconfidence a little higher, either way he kept that smile of his and leaned down to kiss her, pausing at her lips though, his breath on her in a way she only could wish wasn't so damn tantalizing. Making her almost dizzy as she swayed a bit on edge of completing the embrace before she shook her head.

"Lezard…don't make me kick you again." she whispered, glancing away and trying to will the blush away from her cheeks…how could this man do this to her? Could it all just be some sort of mortal reaction?

"I suppose I shouldn't argue that you would do it…I know better than that." he commented, trailing his fingers down her upper arms and giving them Goosebumps as it seemed to make her body realize the cooler air. "But you do seem like you could use the bed more than me. You aren't as covered…so perhaps I should let you have it so you don't freeze as you refuse to share it with me."

"Why do you bother Lezard?" Lenneth sighed, sounding exhausted herself as she addressed the question. "I don't love you and I won't if you are nice to me or buy me gifts or give me a warm bed. I appreciate it all but it won't make me love you. You have false hope."

"No I don't my goddess." He laughed with infuriating certainty, eyes sparkling at her. "I adore you and while it will no doubt take more time than I would like, the torment is worth each time you speak to be in a nicer way…the way you have taken to using my name and given me more respect. Your glorious soprano as you called out to me in genuine fear for my well-being. No amount of the agonizing words or temptations the world tosses can deter me after I heard you asking me to wake…to come back to you. What could ever keep me from a moment so indescribably perfect as that one?"

"No." he continued, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "You fight against something that you are fated for my love. However much you deny it you are warming up to me my sweetest Valkyrie. So sleep with the dreams of the angel that you are."

With that he gave a second small peck on her cheek before laying back down the couch and closing his eyes to return to much more kind dreams that promised to follow, leaving a very confused and flustered Lenneth to go to the bed and lay down again with so much to think about that sleep wouldn't reach her nearly so easily.

**End Chapter**

Okay I had a load of fun writing this one, parts were very sad but in the end it was a little fluffy…which is good sometimes. Drowsiness made Lezard more sane than usual; a concept I always found sort of funny when I considered it. He's too tired for his brain to be all super crazy! Anyway, another chapter down…yay!

_-Aura_

_P.S. I've had a little bit of writer's block lately in getting fictions started…so updates will be slower than they have been. Sorry about that._

To my reviewers:

_LotornoMiko_ - Well of course she didn't really appreciate it…not like she should anyway heh. Yes I originally thought about making him a rat…but that's overdone…so I went with fox. I need to re-read the paragraph where he addresses Silmeria now heh.

_Lezard Valeth _- Well he still has part of Odin's power at the moment…that's why he was able to help reconstruct the water mirror…a lot of Freya's magic was used in it's recreation as well.

Okay here's my screwy view of my timeline: Yes everyone but Lezard and Lenneth (and Mystina) are in the past timeline. However, I would think that an artifact like the water mirror could see different dimensions and that is why it allows them to see the pair in the past - they don't necessarily know they are seeing the pair in a different time. According to what I've read about Nordic myth Nifelheim and Asgard were pretty much constantly at war so it didn't matter if it happened in the past or future really. It's hard for me to go into other details without ruining ideas I have for the future. Whew that was some typing!


	14. 14: Reasons for War

_Jan 24 2007:_ _Author's Nonsense: _Just moving the fiction along…not much to comment on really.

_End of chapter 13:_

_With that he gave a second small peck on her cheek before laying back down the couch and closing his eyes to return to much more kind dreams that promised to follow, leaving a very confused and flustered Lenneth to go to the bed and lay down again with so much to think about that sleep wouldn't reach her nearly so easily._

**Chapter 14:** _Reasons for War_

Asgard was somehow a stained and broken reflection of what it had been when the day began, screams of pain and war still raged over the once immaculate crystal palace and the throne where Odin had once resided. Both the defenders of heaven and the army of Nibulium had taken losses that would add up to more than eighty percent of their numbers. A few handfuls of both were taking up residence in makeshift camps and managing to get themselves bandaged and failing to get the rest they truly needed.

Hrist was injured to the point that she was unconscious as were many of the gods and members of the Asgardian side of things. Alicia had managed to mostly avoid harm but Rufus was still being bandaged by her in several wounds across his body. Silmeria was similarly heavily bruised and scared but had evaded major damage for the most part. Freya's otherwise perfect hair was frazzled and she had expended so much of her power over the days events that she had actually touched down and given up on floating everywhere; a sure sign that things were going poorly for them.

"We need to get Lenneth." Freya sighed as she admitted it, glancing toward the enemy camp warily from where she was taking watch to keep them from being snuck up upon while they rested. "We can't know if Hel has reinforcements planned and without her or that…man….it's a matter of time before they finish us off."

"And what do you suggest we do? Explain to Lezard that we need him to help us here? Or have you forgotten that he's sealed part of the Valkyrie's powers away? That's part of the reason we're in so much trouble as it is? I doubt it would be wise to let him know we're in this much danger."

"That's assuming he doesn't already know." Silmeria pointed out tiredly. "We can't afford to take that chance…Alicia should go speak with him. She will likely be the most well received of all of us."

"No…" Rufus protested that. "I'd rather go."

"We can't afford to give you up if they attack us again." Freya agreed with Silmeria. "It's better if Alicia goes…if she's willing."

"I…I'd like to help." she agreed. "This needs to stop as soon as possible…I'll be fine Rufus. We traveled with Lezard for a long time, and if Lenneth is with him then he'll have to help."

"I'm just afraid what his aid will mean." Rufus muttered. "Besides, how will you reach him without the water mirror? Didn't he keep it from working for us?"

"Show me Lezard Valeth…" Alicia requested from the mirror…it went black then shifted and showed her a dark room where there was a figure sleeping in a bed. "Maybe he can't stop it when he's asleep…either way…I'll be back soon."

And she went through the mirror despite opposition from her lover…

It took her several minutes to manage to adjust to the darkness and she was a little less certain of herself now that she could feel the power around even the slumbering Lezard. She remembered all the things he'd done and while that angered her she knew she couldn't back down and didn't have time to just leave things as they were.

She straightened her back and tossed blonde hair behind her bravely before moving to the bed and poking his leg. "hey…Lezard."

"mmmm." he mumbled with a sigh. "what do you want Lenneth?"

"It isn't Lenneth." Alicia's soft voice managed to reach him and make him open his eyes, reaching out for his glasses as he sat up and turned toward his old temporary companion.

"Alicia? What are you doing in my bedroom Princess?" he asked groggily, still too foggy to try to be rude or intimidating. He settled his glasses back on his face and put a hand over his mouth for a yawn. "I hope you aren't coming onto me…I'm taken I'm afraid."

"Putting all that aside…" Alicia blinked at the odd behavior. "The war in Asgard is becoming devastating we need Lenneth's help."

"Already?" he commented with a raised brow. "I figured you would all at least last another day…I guess war is really all the gods care about."

"Lezard…" Alicia insisted with her tone. "We need help."

"So why ask me?" he asked, laying back down gruffly. "I thought you'd planned to kill me after all…why should I be of aid? What do I get out of it?"

"The thought that you are saving a world from Hel's rule." she replied. "Not that I imagine that's good enough…what do you want Lezard?"

"Amnesty…" he smirked. "I want you all to leave me to my devices with Lenneth. If you do that I will save you the trouble of losing anymore troops…"

"I can't promise you that." she sighed. "Try something within my limits Lezard."

"So that you will stay out of it…as well as getting at least Rufus to keep his nose in his own business as well. I think that is well within your limits Princess." He said after a moment, looking back toward her. "Deal?"

Alicia paused, starting to realize now just how he had gotten Rufus to agree with him in the first place; he seemed to have a nasty habit of giving people no choice in the ways in which he dealt with them. She had to sigh; what other choice did she have but to give in for the time being?

"All right Lezard, I will agree to those conditions." she allowed as she eyed him. "Just what do you have planned?"

"Come now princess, " he asked with a devilish smile. "Don't you trust me? It will be taken care of…shall we go?

"What makes you think I would trust you? You've never given me cause to do that." Alicia bit back, getting a little annoyed with her former companion. "Let's get this moved along then…yes."

"Excellent Princess." he winked at her and hopped out of bed, starting the chant for teleportation. The air suddenly seeming to charge itself with a small scent of ozone and blended with the electrical current that seemed to flow through and out of the necromancer and into the room, invisible strands of power curling to envelope the girl into his impressive casting. She knew enough to press her eyes closed as she felt everything start to lighten - as if gravity suddenly wasn't there. There was a moment of dizzy floating, of being outside of physical reality as their bodies were shifted magically to Asgard, then gravity seemed almost heavier upon the re-entry of the normal realm, making her stumble and sit near the rattled Rufus upon her sudden return.

The rest had started to grab weapons but paused, somewhere along the line the vampire had stormed out because of Freya's badgering and it seemed the bitch of the Valkyrie - Hrist; was already out for the count. Not that any of the other remaining people looked that wonderful, the fact that Freya had actually taken to walking brought a smile to Lezard's face that was added to his list of genuine mirth for the day.

"This much trouble for the mighty Aesir…" he clicked his tongue and then sighed. "What is it you want me to do exactly? Killing Hel would leave me more open to your attack than I am willing to put myself. At least without a contract to keep you from meddling in my - or Lenneth's affairs - after the battle was over."

"What makes you believe you could kill Hel mortal?" Freya didn't bother to hide the distain in her voice.

"I killed Odin didn't I?" Lezard didn't mind pushing home the fact that he'd murdered her former lover, it brought a further smile to his face. This creature had thought herself worthy enough to command his Lenneth - she deserved to suffer.

"Hel and Odin however we're never decided as to who the more powerful was." Silmeria interjected, she didn't like the caster but she knew she wanted to keep the conversation as civil as possible. "Just because you managed to catch Odin off guard doesn't mean you'll get the better of Hel in your weakened state."

"Yes I suppose I'm still not up to my complete power but she has also been fighting all day with the rest of you…don't tell me you didn't manage to injure her at all." He kept the amused, overbearing attitude with a grin; he didn't get to be so open most of the time with Lenneth and getting the cruel side of his frustrations out - even if it was on these friends of hers - made his day.

"She was injured several times…" Freya tried to keep the edge out of her voice while she spoke with the uppity mortal. "Hrist actually put her spear through Hel's right side and left a hole in her but she got knocked out for her trouble."

"A good thing to know…which only leaves payment." The wizard motioned a hand, a roll of parchment with a quill pen appearing next to him in the air, a small blue iridescent outline around the items from the magic that was keeping them in place. "Sign it and I'll be on my way."

"What is it?" Rufus asked, not directly looking at Lezard after being forced to help him the last time.

"It's a letter of formal pardon you could say." he explained cheerfully. "It goes into great detail as to keep any openings to be avoided. The general gist however is this; you will, in return for me killing Hel and removing this threat from your doorstep, offer me a piece of your power to wipe her away - I wouldn't want any chances of my death from this after all. Then you will cease all attempts to interfere between myself and my glorious Lenneth. You will not contact her, via yourselves or through any form of intermediary, you will no longer do the same involving myself or any of my plans that you know about. You will not tell anyone else about me or Lenneth. It goes into a few other details but basically in return for my saving you - you get out of my life as well as my sweet goddess' life."

"Unacceptable." Freya spat, losing her patience. "Lenneth isn't yours to own like some doll or toy, we will not continue to allow your interference with the Valkyrie, they help to balance the world. They aren't just so you can somehow sate a madman's lust."

"Then that leaves me to option two." He announced with another wide smile. "You sign it and you take this agreement…or I make a deal with the proverbial devil in the other camp and I kill you all for her…she won't think twice about allowing me unwavering access to Lenneth and leaving me to my devices in return for Asgard."

"Lenneth would never forgive you." Alicia pointed out, grasping at a straw. "You want to make her love you but she'll never do that if you kill all of us."

"You are assuming I would tell her dear Princess." he answered sweetly. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her…it would be sad indeed when I tell her that I arrived too late to save you all. That Hel had already murdered you…and I had to make a deal for her safety to leave the new ruler of Asgard alone or she would harm her. It's all exceptionally too easy with you lot."

"Seems you aren't willing to give us a choice." Freya narrowed her eyes and realized even she had underestimated just what this man was capable of. "I'll sign your damn paper…"

"I hate you." Rufus pointed out as he signed it as well. "One day this will all come back and bite you…you…"

"Just let it be." Alicia sighed as she added her signature to the list…she'd already agreed to that when she'd brought the wizard back after all.

"What will keep us from breaking our word?" Silmeria asked as she also signed…nudging Hrist awake enough that she could sign it groggily - that would be a heated conversation later.

"Incentive." Lezard answered. "the moment you intentionally start to break it the contract will take your soul for me…you wouldn't think I have a failsafe?"

Once it was all signed the document faded from view yet again with another lazy gesture and Lezard nodded. "Right to business then, my company is reserved for a woman much more worthy of it after all. First order, to take the power from you that I'll need to use to finish off the ruler of Nebilium. Don't worry, it won't hurt too badly."

He raised a hand, not offering his latest victims any warning outside of the swirl of wind that lifted his cape and hair, the sparks of force that erupted from him in silvery streaks and slammed into each of the rest of the people around him. For the sufferers it felt as if he was pouring molten lead into their very essence, making Alicia gasp and the rest unable to even cry out as tears touched their eyes, making their bodies contort and fall down to the ground to writhe against the immensity of the pain. Then it was gone, as instantly as it had started, leaving all of them feeling empty and somehow hollow inside.

"There, that wasn't so bad." Each word and movement from the re-energized wizard seemed to somehow mock them. "Now, off to finish my work at your request."

He gave them an exaggerated bow before he turned with a cold purpose toward the enemy camp, his physical form fading completely from view before he would have ever gotten into their sights.

"I wonder if we just doomed ourselves even more with dealing with this man…" Silmeria managed to speak first…echoing thoughts that all of them were having…

**End Chapter**

Wow that was another hard chapter for me to finish…I didn't like it much…seemed poor somehow…I'll probably redo a lot of things with it whenever I quit being lazy and go back and fix up the fiction. Anyway…had fun at least. Moving on.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LotornoMiko_ - Not completely but I like this fiction a lot too heh. Thank you for the compliment to my writing over time…but I gotta sorta disagree I think my writing has stayed similar though most of the story really. And I know writers block does suck…but I'm personally glad it doesn't involve your Lenneth/Lezard stories heh.

_Lezard Valeth _- So far so good on the writer's block. Got another chapter out at least. Lezard tends to always have plans in my fiction but not always state them. I'm not sure what's going on with chapter 13 or the reviews for it but I hope that fan fiction dot net gets it fixed soon.


	15. 15: Indications of Harmony?

_Jan 25 2007: Author's Nonsense: _Been awake for way too long of a period but thankfully I got through chapter 16 written, I just have to finish up 17 before I post 16...I'm weird yeah. Anyway, right to it.

_End of Chapter 14:_

_"I wonder if we just doomed ourselves even more with dealing with this man…" Silmeria managed to speak first…echoing thoughts that all of them were having…_

**Chapter 15:** _Indications of Harmony?_

Her face was so cold upon waking that Lenneth had to sniff a little and shivered as she looked around in the sunlight but chilly upper room…at some point the fire in the main room had gone out and she glared at the fireplace as if it had betrayed her. Half hoping her anger would get a fire started on it's own without her moving to start one…afraid to leave what little warmth the blankets and couch were offering her.

Judging the amount of light outside she had slept through the morning and into the early afternoon, if it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't know if Lezard was around or not and her rumbling stomach reminding her the sooner she moved the sooner she ate she would have continued to hide beneath the thick cotton blanket that was her shield from the frigid room. She tossed it off though and dashed for the fireplace, doing her best to ignore the goose bumps that appeared shortly after she'd moved. Bending down to put some logs and tinder in and start up a new fire, shivering by the time she got it going enough to help ward off the chilled air.

She rubbed her hands together and lingered close enough to the flames to help her get warm while the fire started to grow and help banish the cold from the room. She put the shield back in front of the fireplace once she wasn't frozen anymore and sniffed a little from having slept for an undetermined amount of time on the couch, moving toward the bedroom to see if Lezard was there or gone. Pausing at the door and staring at his form on the bed with a bit of disbelief.

Apparently he'd decided to go out at some point while she was still slumbering in the common area of the little room they were renting, given the lack of damage to the room and the heavy amounts he'd sustained. The copper scent of blood easily reaching her once she opened the door, his expensive clothes were in tatters, most of them soaked in the thick sticky liquid that was covering the necromancer. Some deep wound seemed to go through a few inches of his chest and then cut downward through his stomach area and all the way down to the middle of his hip. Smaller cuts were turning into scars all over the rest of his frame, his body healing itself from the massive damage he'd incurred from whatever it was that he had been doing.

Her gasp must have brought him back to awareness because one of his eyes opened to look at her - the other swelled shut from some other injury he'd taken. Cracked lips curling a little into a weak smile before he closed the eye again and shifted his left hand up to rub at his temples. Voice soft and uneven in volume. "Lenneth…you weren't suppose to see this…"

"What happened to you?" she stared in horror of the massive damage that Lezard was showing - she'd never actually expected to see him so…weak…after all.

"Unexpected difficulty in taking on Hel and some of her troops from Nibelheim." he coughed a bit, wincing at a few cracked ribs. "though otherwise plans are continuing according to all plans…just set back a little after this…though I should be fine in a few days or so."

"Lezard…" she stepped forward, a frown on her face as she looked at his body - if he truly was still mortal he would definitely be dead right now. "…you took on Hel? And defeated her."

"Yes. That is what I'm telling you." he answered with a harsh grate to his voice. "I hate to ask you my goddess but could you get me some water? I don't think I'm up to moving that much just yet."

"oh…yeah…" Lenneth moved back out a little numbly, her feet still fast in search of what Lezard needed but heading downstairs without bothering to see what she really looked like…though the glare that the blonde haired fan girl gave her upon her request for food and drinks to be brought up made her realize she should have probably brushed her hair and straightened her clothes out first.

Melody was still glaring as she got the tray together for Lenneth until the grandmother sent the teenager outside to do something else…getting the bandages and healing herbs and ointments that were requested without any questions. Handing her a heavy bag and sending the boy up behind her as she retook the rickety steps to their little penthouse of sorts. She had the boy leave the tray on the table and promised she would make certain he got a good tip from Lezard for the extra help. Locking the door and then picking up a glass of water and carrying it in with the bag of medical supplies and shaking her head at him…she couldn't believe she was about to help him bandage up as opposed to being the one that caused the wounds.

Nonetheless concern was written across her face as she nudged him and handed him the glass of water, starting to peel away his ruined clothes. Not commenting at the surprised look on his face while she went to work at helping him; she'd been a field medic several times thanks to her work as a Valkyrie but now she knew enough without any magical power to at least help him from getting infection - if he could get infections…either way it should help speed his natural healing a little further.

"Thank you Lenneth." He managed, wincing when she pulled away some of the fabric that had been caught in the long gash along his body. Then hissing when she put some of the cleaning ointments and liquids onto the wound, closing his eyes and leaning back into the soaked mattress. When it came to physical pain the great Lezard Valeth - was more or less a huge wimp.

"What in the world caused this?" she asked to try to keep him talking while she worked on him…knowing that him passing out again could be a negative thing.

"Broadsword," He replied as he set the glass of water on the stand table in reach. "Hel was nastier with the weapon than I believed. My mistake really for underestimating her."

"You are lucky she didn't get you any deeper…was your lung punctured for a while?" she asked curiously as she started to peel away more of the fabric from him…figuring that getting the dirty and caked clothing off of him was the first step to making sure there weren't any other immense wounds.

"I think so…" he coughed again. "I can't be sure…once she gave me that lovely open scar I know I ended the battle rather quickly and returned here before I passed out."

Lezard wasn't about to protest the idea of Lenneth taking his clothes off, even if it wasn't for what he normally dreamt about it was a step further than he'd ever been before. It was much different than what involved his hopes for them actually; the agony coursing through her care of them was sign enough of that. Though he had to smile at the fact that the pain was as sweet as it could possibly be when she was the one causing it.

"You shouldn't still be alive Lezard." Lenneth pointed out as she worked at the other wounds on his chest for now. Unwilling to remove his pants just yet…and with enough small cuts and bruises on his chest and arms that she would be able to spend a lot of time on that. "Are you capable of dying?"

"Well yes." He coughed again, wincing at the shuddering of his body. "I did kill myself before but at the time I was trying to save you from when Hrist had torn apart your soul…I don't figure you recall it well."

"What?" Lenneth blinked in disbelief at the wizard just told her. "You committed suicide to somehow help me? That seems…self-defeating somehow."

"Well I survived didn't I? I had to sacrifice the philosophers stone but it all is working out according to what I had in mind. You lived, you became an even more gorgeous creatures for me to pursue and eventually make mine. It took a lot to give you your form for becoming the creator but I've sense perfected my research a little more and made things better."

"What do you mean?" she wasn't sure she wanted him to really tell her as she continued to work on bandaging up his chest and shoulders.

"It's not important now." Lezard shook his head a little. "Why are you helping me Lenneth?"

"You need it." Lenneth answered with a small shrug, not looking at his one open eye. "You've saved me from Loki and I'm assuming your battle with Hel had something to do with protecting me too…the least I can do is dress your wounds Lezard."

"Thank you my Lenneth…" he said seriously. "It's like a very…painful…but wonderful dream to have you take care of me."

"Don't get used to it." she replied without the venom she wanted to put into the words. Unable to manage it when she still wasn't sure how she actually felt.

"I hope not." he replied. "I'd rather not have the wounds for you to fix. Though I don't mind you worrying about me."

"I need to fix your legs and back…" she said hesitantly. "While I go and get the food they brought could you manage to get undressed and cover yourself?"

"Yes…" he was so surprised at Lenneth asking him to get naked - even for medical purposes - that he wasn't sure what other answer to give. "Give me a moment or two."

She'd nod and leave the room, biting her lip as she looked at the tray of cool food as she tried to decide on her feelings for the man she was helping in the next room. He couldn't be a total monster if he would go through so much just to make sure she was safe could he? But who else would he kill just to make sure they stayed together? How many gods and worlds would he destroy just to keep her nearby?

She frowned as she picked up the tray, moving back to knock on the door, waiting until he said he was ready for her to go back inside. She didn't look at him right away, walking to settle the tray on the same side table with the water and then blushing at his nearly wholly naked body. Surprised at how much he was already looking better with how she'd cleaned up his chest and face…and how much his lower body was still caked as well as his back…though he'd at least dropped the torn up clothes on the floor and while the mattress was a little stained it wasn't as bad as the cloak - completely ruined.

"Why did you take on Hel?" she needed to talk while she started to clean and work on bandaging his legs…anything to keep her mind off the fact that he was almost completely nude…just a towel separating her from his…jewels.

"She was attacking Asgard." he shrugged and gritted his teeth at a particular sting when she was disinfecting a long slash on one of his thighs. "She…they. Alicia I mean…came here and asked me to help them defeat her. So I went, and I killed her…"

"Why…would you help them?" Lenneth didn't quite understand it.

"So that they would stay out of my affairs love." he answered, reaching to pick up his water and sip at it. "They were willing enough to agree to leave us both alone as long as I saved them all…you are safer with them in control of Asgard than if Hel took it over…so I made that choice. I thought you'd want your friends safety."

"They…just left me to you…" Lenneth couldn't help but be shocked, angry, disappointed by the betrayal of her friends…saving themselves to leave her to whatever things Lezard had planned for her…now she didn't even have anywhere to go if she did manage to escape him…

"Is it really that horrific of a fate?" he frowned a bit at her. "Am I that horrible to you?"

"No." she admitted with a sigh. "I just don't like that I was currency in some sort of assassin styled exchange."

She knew now would be the perfect time for her to run…he could barely stand, more or less chase after her…but he'd left her with no where to go really. Not that it was completely his fault if her friends had agreed to her damnation, though she figured that he had more to do with it than he was letting on they had still actually gone along with it…

"Don't be sad Lenneth." Lezard insisted, raising a hand to brush it against her cheek. "Sorry if I'm not quite as dexterous as normal. A bit more difficult without depth perception."

"Lezard…" She glanced up along his torn body and met his one open eye and broken smile at her. Shaking her head and going back to work without finishing the protest of his company.

She finished her work on his legs and then turned away so he could flip over and put the towel over his behind, turning back and gasping at the deep claw marks on his back - it was as if he'd taken on an army and the goddess at the same time. Touching them gingerly before starting to work on bandaging up his back as well but noticing that her work at least made him appear a little cleaner and once he was clean the wounds didn't appear quite as bad as they had at first.

She sighed a little and pondered the torn clothes on the floor.

"What are you going to do about garments? You can't wear those anymore." Lenneth pointed out calmly.

"I'll be fine," he replied, raising a hand as more clothing appeared along him, though not as elegant as normal, it was more shorts and a bathrobe styled outfit - exceptionally soft and simple. "I'm sorry I'm not a little more active today…perhaps we can go riding when I'm able to move again."

"Um…sure." she agreed, nodding a bit as she nibbled at her breakfast/lunch, considering what she was getting herself into…and wondering how much she really was minding Lezard's company these days. Or how afraid she really was when she'd thought he was dead those first few moments on walking in…

**End Chapter**

Whew…I enjoyed writing parts of that chapter but felt bad at injuring poor Lezard so heavily! I guess things will work out as the story goes on.

_-Aura_

P.S. Woot! 40,000 words!

To my reviewers: 

_LotornoMiko_ - I actually still have plans involving the different bodies of the many Valkyries and Alicia - I just haven't gotten a need to use what he did to them yet in my fiction. I do know what he did though promise. And yes, Lezard rules. As for Lenneth and godhood - I keep my lips sealed for the moment. I know how writers block is…sucks…just have to fight through it.

_Aestrella_ - Thanks for the review! Yeah, I like the interaction between the two of them as well so that means that most chapters will tend to have at least a little of one or the other - they are the heroes. (as it were)

_Lezard Valeth _- I'm not sure if there will be a wedding…seems a little strange for Lezard to get married really - I don't see him falling within those - mortal - bonds to show his love for Lenneth he doesn't need such a thing. I can't see him liking the idea of marriage in some official sort of form…personal view.


	16. 16: Recognizing Truths

_Jan 28 2007:_ _Author's Nonsense: _I wanted to get this chapter out now (though I haven't actually finished writing 17 yet which makes me nervous!) This is a bit of a nicer chapter before it gets a little more serious again in the following one. 17 will hold the battle between Hel and Lezard ;)

_End of Chapter 15:_

"_Um…sure." she agreed, nodding a bit as she nibbled at her breakfast/lunch, considering what she was getting herself into…and wondering how much she really was minding Lezard's company these days. Or how afraid she really was when she'd thought he was dead those first few moments on walking in…_

**Chapter 16:** _Recognizing Truths_

The healing process was much shorter than it would be for anyone else but still a process, by the end of the first day however most of the smaller scars and bruises had receded and left Lezard able to open both of his eyes at once though the left one was still a little swollen. The large marks on his back and the gash along his front where still there at the end of the first day. Lenneth kept herself busy with changing bandages and keeping him fed and clean between her own interests in trying to clean the blankets and sheets that he'd so heavily stained that she was managing to keep her mind off of the fact that she was suddenly thrust into Lezard's permanent company against her will.

She still slept on the couch and still woke up freezing the next morning and spent the second day much as she had spent the first, though she was running out of excuses to avoid him by the time she woke up shivering on the third day of his recovery and wandered in to give him his tray - almost shocked to see the deadly gash reduced to a small scar that would likely also be gone by the next day or two. The claw marks on the necromancer's back only a few white streaks of skin as opposed to the nasty open wounds they'd been when she found him.

As she settled the breakfast tray on his lap she knew that she wouldn't be able to just keep watching over him for much longer - something that she wasn't looking forward too. At least when he was bedridden he didn't have a way to chase after her physically. Another thing she wasn't looking forward too after all of what had happened the past two days and the way she was still questioning her own feelings toward the black magic user.

"Lenneth…" his voice drew her attention to his purple eyes easily, so alluring behind those thin rimmed glasses of his. "Are you all right? You've been a bit…well sniffle filled lately."

He frowned at his lack of ability to come up with a better way to phrase the words.

"It's just really cold in the main room when the fire goes out, and it dies every night when I'm sleeping. This room at least has heat vents that come from the lower floors and keep you nice and toasty." Lenneth explained. "I'll be fine though…I'm sure that the Valkyrie can deal with a common cold Lezard."

"You shouldn't have too my siren…" Lezard had returned to hovering his fingers just over her cheek, always tempting her lean into the promised caress as he left them there. "I will sleep there…you will sleep here. I can't have you getting sick like that…it is already horrific that I'm here and you are out there as it is."

"You are still recovering yourself Lezard." Lenneth shook her head in denial of her comment. "I won't let you sleep out there and ruin the progress."

"Have you forgotten that I'm a god Lenneth?" Lezard laughed as he asked. Trailing his hand down, tickling the hairs on her neck and then barely brushing her shoulder as he traced it along her arm with a longing in those attractive purple eyes. "I don't need a bed to heal."

"No." She insisted. "You aren't going to trick me with that…until you are better you are sleeping in this bed."

"Then you can sleep next to me." He smiled at the shocked look he was still able to bring to her face. It always was something that just turned his stomach in even more knots when she gaped at him for whatever reason. "It is better than sitting outside and freezing every night. I'm insulted you didn't tell me sooner."

"Lezard…we've been over this." Lenneth sighed at him, she wasn't really wanting to sleep next to him…she'd never even gotten to truly yell at him for the last time. "I won't sleep next to you."

"You didn't complain much last time." he pointed out with that irritating smile on his lips.

"I knew I should have yelled at you more." she protested aloud. "Dammit Lezard, you think a little kindness means everything."

"It does doesn't it?" He laughed a little. "You would have at least tried to kill me with thrown objects if I would have done that the first night I brought you back with me. Why do you care so much about just lying next to me if you claim it means nothing my Lenneth? It isn't as if you haven't seen and touched me when I was injured and stripped clean of my clothing. And I will even leave clothing on while I slumber if it will make you feel better."

She blushed at the reminder of what she'd seen lately and shook her head even more animatedly at the suggestions he was giving her. "I said no Lezard."

"Well I can take my clothes off too if you want." he grinned as she turned a deeper shade of crimson. Enjoying being able to make her blush so deeply. "Unless you want to undress me again."

"You are a real pervert Lezard…" Lenneth snapped in annoyance. "I'd hit you if you weren't still hurt already! Anytime you might start to redeem yourself you manage to go ahead and ruin any pretense of you being a real person. I'm going to have my breakfast downstairs."

"Oh come on my darling." he frowned as she started to storm away. "At least you've admitted that you sometimes consider me a person instead of a monster though."

That thought made him smile as she slammed the door, looking at his breakfast and nodding to himself at how things were developing…just how he had hoped. He needed to get her to admit she could have feelings for him now before he'd be able to move his other conquests forward. Ruling over just Nibelheim wouldn't be good enough after all…Midgard and Asgard would have to eventually follow…though he supposed he already more or less controlled Midgard as much as he wanted. No reason to upset the order of things when he already had so much he enjoyed after all. His orange juice tasted particularly wonderful that morning.

Downstairs Lenneth was fuming at a corner table she'd started to take up on the occasions when she was so frustrated with the man that she had to get away from him for a while. She ignored the dirty look Melody immediately sent her way and pushed her eggs around her plate without much of an appetite with all the things that had been going on.

_I don't like Lezard. _She felt even more wretched at how much that rang untrue even to herself. _I'm not suppose to like Lezard. He's manipulated and killed just to get whatever he wanted, I don't know how many dozens or hundreds he sacrificed to be near me! I'm not suppose to feel anything but distaste and hatred toward the man. I'm not suppose to think about him all the time, or wonder what it would be like to actually be near him to sleep…Dammit! He did something to me! Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this…_

She let out a long sigh and then dropped her fork to rub her temples, fighting to push the thought of his unique amethyst gaze out of her mind. No other human she'd ever seen shared his eyes and she hated him all the more for being handsome enough to think about in the first place. At least he could have done her the duty of being more difficult to think about. He haunted her so much she was starting to wonder if she was losing her sanity in regards to the obsessive wizard…

_I shouldn't think that it 'could get worse' I should think that it couldn't! _She wanted to cry but wouldn't give the fan girl across the room the satisfaction of seeing her do that. _Just what sort of augmentations did he do to this new body of mine anyway? Did he deliberately program me somehow to have feelings for him? To make me admit something that wasn't true? He wouldn't tell me the truth though if I asked…he would just say that I was doing it naturally. It's another perfect game for him to win either way…do I ever have a chance against this cursedly intriguing man?_

"Lenneth…" his voice drew her gaze to him for the second time that day with no more than her name. Settling his gloved hand next to her cheek again, having retaken his full and more elegant outfit and making her hate him all the more for being so distinguished. "You are worrying me darling. Generally I do expect some sort of negative response to my banter but you seem more distraught than usual. I didn't mean to sadden you in any way."

_How can he do that? _She resisted the ever-constant urge to finish that contact that he presented her with. _Just turn on and off the maniac inside him? Drive me to the point that I don't know what I'm sure of anymore…I think I love to hate him._

"My muse…you are frightening me." His voice was so earnest in his concern for her, the rare emotion from the wizard was enough to leave the few people in the common room familiar with him silent. "I think you are sicker than you were letting on. It won't do. Right to bed with you."

"Lezard…I don't need to…" she was interrupted when he picked her up bridal style and turned to ask the owner of the bed and breakfast for chicken broth and crackers to be brought to them. The death glare the fan girl was giving her enough to make her shrink away from further protests and be sort of glad she had the protective wizard holding her. She figured without him she would be having hair ripped and eyes clawed out about now…reason enough to give into his eccentric behavior until they were back up to the safety of their temporary home.

"You are burning up my love." He held a further hint of worry as he took the steps two at a time back to their loft together and rushed her toward the bed.

"You are just being silly." she scoffed at him. "I'm fine."

"You are not." he insisted as he put her into the bed, telekinetically drawing the covers back and settling her into the bed. "You are going to stay right here until your fever goes down."

She touched her forehead and paused a moment, he was right, her forehead was burning up. Maybe her days of being cold in the main room weren't as good an idea as she initially believed. She could hardly still protest his help after that. In fact she was a little taken with just how much he dotted on her while she was sipping at some water. He'd let her nibble at crackers but wouldn't give her soup until she kept those down - even though her stomach hadn't been bothering her at all.

"Lezard, you are still injured!" she finally exclaimed when she saw a touch of blood showing on his white undershirt. "Lay back down right now."

"Lenneth…if you think I'll leave your side right now…you are most mistaken." he shook a tired head at her. If quick regeneration didn't leave him so exhausted he might be able to make a better argument - but his reasons he didn't care about, he wouldn't leave her while she was ill no matter what she said.

She blinked several times at his refusal, sighing. "You somehow set this all up…I just know it."

"I would die again before I'd risk you suffering any discomfort!" he seemed insulted at the insinuation and she only felt a little worse about her thought processes as of late. _He's at least a monster that honestly cares about me in his own twisted way…_

"I know Lezard." She said softly, nodding a little. "I just…I can't let you sit like that when you still have healing of your own to do. Lay down…leave your clothes on! But lay down."

He blinked at her a few times as if processing what she said.

"Lay down." she repeated before he could ask what she'd told him to do. Smiling a tad as he moved around the bed and carefully got into it. The small release of breath that was a sign of relief to his body at least was a sign that she had made the right decision. The gash down the front of his body would require him laying down for it to truly heal as opposed to standing or sitting. Moving around had reopened the nearly closed scar and she wasn't willing to be the reason for that…and he'd carried her up here with that…it couldn't have been pleasant.

"Thank you my Lenneth." He sighed a little and glanced toward her, offering one of his genuine smiles before closing his eyes to rest a little himself. "I'm sorry I let you get sick. I won't take that little care of you again."

"…" Yet again she found herself with little response to give to the wizard. "You don't have to do that…you have saved me more times than I'll be able to repay now Lezard. Here you are again risking every pain just to take care of me. I should be thanking you."

"Then you are most welcome my love…" Lezard commented lazily with a yawn. "and you repay me every moment that I get to see you my sweet goddess. Your existence saved me the moment I laid my eyes on your magnificent form…"

**End Chapter**

Okay so this chapter is really -really- fluffy but I figured that some softness was needed after horribly wounding Lezard in the last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one. It took me a while but I liked it - I think Lezard is rather fluff filled but given all his injuries at the moment I think it makes sense. Give him time to return to his possessive psycho state once he's a little less gashed up.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Lezard Valeth _- Some unexpected difficulties yeah - those will be described in the next chapter as well when I do the battle between him and Hel. Though yes it might be Nifelheim I've already started using the other misspelling so I'll try to correct it in the future…my bad.

_Aestrella_ - I wanted to concentrate on dialogue these past two chapters so sorry if it was a little too much for you. I will be working out some descriptions for the battle in the next chapter - I don't think I write battle very well though so hopefully I'll manage all right.

_LotornoMiko_ - We are thinking way too alike though some of these stories! Lol. Not that it's a bad thing just very amusing for me.

Heh - Yes I see Lezard as sorta a wimp when it comes to pain - as bad ass as he is otherwise and all.

There is some more left for Melody to do as the story goes and I felt a little bad for Lenneth too - sorta…I suppose Lezard is rather a stalker after all.


	17. 17: Onslaught of Netherworlds

_Jan 29 2007 Author's Nonsense: _I was informed that Nifelheim is the correct spelling for hell last chapter so sorry about previous misspellings and I'll try to keep it corrected from here on in.

_End of Chapter 16:_

_"Then you are most welcome my love…" Lezard commented lazily with a yawn. "and you repay me every moment that I get to see you my sweet goddess. Your existence saved me the moment I laid my eyes on your magnificent form…"_

**Chapter 17:** _Onslaught of Netherworlds_:

The slightest hint of ozone crept into the air as Lezard walked across the battlefield littered with the bodies of demon and god alike. The scent replacing the less pleasant copper that had permeated the combat zone as his voice started to call upon the great magic's that were at his command, a small wind curling around his form and setting his clothing and hair to a slight sway as he moved with a easy determination toward where he knew the enemy resided, the other Valkyrie, Einherjar, and gods already forgotten behind him as he moved toward his latest goal - the acquisition of ruler ship over Nifelheim.

**_"Hear me that which is darker than night…acknowledge my bidding…"_**

The crack of a bone beneath his boot was hardly a distraction for the great Lezard Valeth and the shattered fragments of marrow cracking under his steps were an alert to his enemies he didn't seem to be concerned with. Not so much as flinching from the smug look that had appeared on his regal features - a man not to be trifled with.

**_"…and heed the cowardice my temper inspires._** **_Shadows genuflect in vile reverence of the greater eclipse my words inspire."_**

By then he'd been noticed by the enemy and Hel and her remaining army peeked toward him, the goddess of the netherworld insulted by his sudden onslaught - this foul human once a student of her own black magic's daring to challenge her place in the world with his words. She scent her lesser demons at him first - falling to that fatal flaw so many villains tended toward - her weakest creatures would mean nothing to the master of space and time.

**_"The light will not find sanctuary here, the honorable will not find sanctuary here… Nature herself quivers in wake of my stained soul…"_**

The initial troops; creatures that any normal man would shake in fear of; manticores, hydras, and malformed dragons amongst the most notable raced at the wizard with a breakneck speed, diving toward him in a never-ending hunger for the violence they had been made for. A gloved hand raised without him giving the slightest pause or jump in his chanting a blast of energy enveloped the infernal spawn in a grand show of arching unholy lightning and white hot divine fire - it seemed as a god Lezard was equally capable of wielding both angelic and demonic power at the same time.

**_"The profane too shall tremble in awe of my sacred disrespect and even the great anguish of abandon will weep her wicked tears at my approach…"_**

"You should give it up Lezard." Hel gave up on sending other creatures to attack the necromancer, she was already feeling a pull on her own powers and despite the fact that this once mortal could bring her so easily to the edge of despair she smiled at him, strolling up to him across the field. "Until you finish the spell you are open to all attacks that can get to you…just because my creatures can't reach you…"

She left the sentence unfinished as she walked through the shield that he had erected around him, ignoring the pain as lightning cut rattled deep into her bones and the fire singed away pieces of her flesh, holding her own hand up in a delighted - triumphant grin, her fingers closing as she also called forth magic and drew into existence - Gungnir appearing her outstretched hand.

**_"Those who rise will find themselves reduced to dust for their transgressions…"_**

Purple eyes widened slightly at the unexpected addition of the holy weapon to Hel's list of threats, he was shocked to find that she had somehow acquired the grand double-bladed sword that had once been his. He didn't think much on the fact that it had once been Odin's given how easily he'd slain that particular god. He took a step back but noticed a moment too late that he'd been flanked by Fenrir as large claws dug deeply through his clothing and into his back. Managing to barely duck to the right as Gungnir's blade whistled next to his ear and removed a few strands of hair from his head as opposed to the original target of severing the whole of his skull.

**_"…ruthless agony tear into my proclaimed enemies and rip from them the very essence of their lives and souls…"_**

The chanting was a little less cocky as he could feel the blood pouring down his back and legs while he weaved around another series of attacks from the immense wolf and angered goddess' weapon, taking several smaller wounds in place of the larger ones that continued to be threatened. Though even a god would slow eventually…even the immortal had limits to their grand stamina. (and it's not as if Lezard was the most physically in shape people after all)

**_"…the void of my conscience demands nothing less than this pact. Let it mark upon my spirit the unforgivable sin I exact upon reality and let the blood run cold…"_**

As he continued to some of the final lines of the spell the wolf seemed to sense some great disturbance, running suddenly away with it's tail between it's legs and it's fur on end. Hel became desperate meanwhile and finally struck a deep gash along the whole of Lezard's body, digging deep enough to puncture his lung and rip asunder several of his other internal organs. Pulling the blade free and spinning with the crimson drops sparkling in the air as time itself seemed to be slowing at the wizard's spell, she was pulling the blade back around for a final strike at the man's heart when he smiled at her and whispered the final phrase of his spell, blood trickling from his lips as he managed to keep from coughing from sheer force of will.

**_"Promise of Twilight."_**

As soon as he said the final words several things seemed to happen at once, Hel stumbled from what would have been a perfect finishing blow, dropping Gungnir and reaching up with her hands to scratch at her throat and over where her heart should be. Red eyes glaring at Lezard as she couldn't even get the breath to curse him with, instead twitching and writhing as her body replied to the fact that her heart and lungs had ceased to function, followed slowly by everything else until her skin started to turn a deep gray and she faded to an iridescent powder.

Those few that he had left behind that were still capable of watching the scene did so in a mixture of awe and horror - the man that they had agreed to leave alone was becoming the new leader of Hell before their very eyes. The dust that Hel had became swept up in a breeze that only Lezard could feel, curling around him in the shape of a circle and then absorbing into his body as he floated - suspended over the ground in Asgard.

Then as soon as it had started, there was a flash and he fell to the ground, coughing up blood and so beaten himself that it would have been easy to pick him off if they hadn't agreed to leave him alone. For several moments he gasped and hissed out another spell. Teleporting away from the shocked troops of Asgard and leaving the few that were awake to trade worried glances between each other. If he was so willing to take over Nifelheim then what was to stop him from targeting the other worlds soon as well?

"Are you all right?" Arngrim managed to speak above a whisper, still disoriented from the magic that had drawn part of his own life force into Lezard mere minutes before he was waking up - having missed the whole sacrilegious scene before he woke. Only Freya and Silmeria had bore witness to his newest conquest…

"Yes, I think so." Silmeria answered honestly. "I believe we'll all be fine once we get to rest for a while and get our strength back."

"I hope so." Freya added as she was disturbed by thoughts of her own involving this once mortal…she couldn't continue to underestimate him after that scene…somehow they would have to find a way to send someone else after him without getting themselves killed. "For now, all we can do is help the others and try to rebuild what we can of Asgard…Lezard killed Hel."

"You saw it?" Alicia asked weakly, accepting help to sit up from Rufus with a smile.

"Yes I saw it." Freya admitted with a small sigh… "We have a lot of work ahead of us but I imagine Silmeria would tell the story better than I."

The blonde haired Valkyrie glanced between the waking group and nodded a little, taking a breath to start the recount of the battle that had just occurred…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had taken a lot of convincing but after another day and with most of Lezard's wounds now closed almost completely but he'd managed to get Lenneth bundled up and outside for that outing in horse riding that he'd suggested days before.

Melody seemed more livid than ever at the former Valkyrie and she had finally agreed just to avoid the fan girl's wrath. The wind was chill and with the snow on the ground they were told they couldn't stay out for more than an hour or two at most as the young boy seemed to have a great concern for his pet's welfare. Once she'd been given a rather obnoxious chestnut stallion- suggested by Melody herself - and Lezard was given a much calmer but playful white coated mare they had taken one of the paths near the cottage and were moving along it at an easy trot once Lenneth figured she'd come to an agreement with her temperamental stallion.

The forest was pretty in the early winter, leaves crunched beneath the clip-clop of hooves and birds sang on their way to warmer southerly temperatures. Snow had frosted the landscape and where it lay settled over evergreens and other trees or bushes it just helped the whole area seem all the more picturesque for the ex-goddess. A deep breath of the fresh but cold air made her smile as she picked the pace up a little on her horse, closing her eyes in the wind to enjoy the sensation of freedom it gave her. It was almost enough to feel as though she were flying again, away from the stuffiness of Lezard's dank tower or even the cozy enclosure of the bed and breakfast. There was something to be said for the simple pleasure of nature that she drank in eagerly.

Lezard nudged his own horse into a faster pace to keep his lady love within his sight, wanting to let her enjoy herself but also watchful given all the enemies he'd made lately. He should be safe enough after his last play but he didn't have the rest of the world in checkmate just yet and he wasn't about to quit being alert until he did.

He glanced away for a moment when he heard a high pitched whistle in the forest and then frowned and kicked his mare into a gallop as Lenneth let out a shriek and had barely managed to keep from being thrown off of the suddenly bucking horse beneath her. Her enjoyment cut short as she was tossed through several branches and was threatening to land in a very uninviting creek that was nearby when the stallion had gone wild. It was then that she felt suddenly lighter, raising on a current as if she were flying again, blinking as she opened her eyes to see her silvery wings saving her from a frigid dip in the water. It all seemed surreal as she landed at the edge and gave a small glare to the stallion that had already calmed and taken to eating some grass in an area where the snow had melted away.

"How?" she asked Lezard as he pulled the black mare to a halt and got off of the back to approach her. "I thought that you had made me mortal?…what is the meaning of this Lezard?"

She couldn't manage to sound even irritated with him, too overjoyed by the discovery that she hadn't lost her wings after all…even though they were already fading away again, disappearing in a shimmering silver light with nothing but a few feathers that floated down into the snow as proof they were ever there.

Lezard had that manic look back to his eyes as he approached her and she swallowed a little nervously as he moved up and pulled her closer to him. The days that he had been more mild thanks to his injuries were apparently over and Lenneth swallowed to try to get the dryness out of her throat as she stared back at the wizard.

"You are unquestionably as enchanting as the first day I ever set eyes on you my Lenneth Valkyrie." his voice too had become deeper, more sensual as he held her close by leaving an arm around her waist while he nuzzled at her hair. As if seeing her with her wings had somehow rekindled his desire for her even more after his good behavior of the past few days. "How long do you plan to deny me? To play this game of keeping your divine body away from mine? I want you Lenneth…more than you want me to be certain…but I know that you can't deny your own feelings forever. This exquisite torture of you teasing me drives me all the more wild."

Lenneth blinked as he moved again to stare at her, hunger suddenly alive in his every moment as he shook with the effort of keeping his hand barely over her skin as opposed to touching it as he obviously wanted to. She felt suddenly a little nervous and complimented; the depth to which he wanted her should have been flattery enough to any woman…but she suddenly almost feared the lengths to which he wanted to devour every inch of her. A bit of curiosity as to just how much control he did hold in regards to keeping her respect as much as possible.

"Lezard…" she asked seriously, too taken aback by her own confusion and his sudden renewed pursue of her to get angry. "How did I get my wings back just then? That's what I asked you."

**End Chapter**

And back to feeling sorta sorry for poor Lezard and the ever confused Lenneth. I figure I should have drawn out the battle a little more but it was also seeming a little drawn on as it was so I left it there. I need to work on my spell chants a little bit too at some point but overall I liked writing this chapter. It was fun. Oh, there is a reason why Hel had the heavenly weapon as well…I just haven't gotten to it yet.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LotornoMiko_ - Heh, maybe…my ending is a bit off just yet though…I'm not actually certain how long this fiction will end up being at this time. I figure I'll easily hit at least 60,000 words before I near completion though.

I've noticed that your Lenneth/Lezard tend to argue a little more than mine…Lenneth is a bit more resigned to her fate in mine by this point though. I hope my fight scene was good enough.

_Lezard Valeth _- Melody is doing stuff…like the horse bit in this scene…she is starting to lose her temper at the whole thing…though I'm not certain how much longer the pair will need to be out of Lezard's tower now that he's taken care of his larger threats of Loki and Hel.


	18. 18: Unexpected Answers

_Jan 29 2007: Author's Nonsense: _I'm writing up 19 now so I figured I'd go ahead and post two chapters today. I'm so generous.

_End of Chapter 17:_

_"Lezard…" she asked seriously, too taken aback by her own confusion and his sudden renewed pursue of her to get angry. "How did I get my wings back just then? That's what I asked you."_

**Chapter 18:** _Unexpected Answers_

"Must you deny even yourself the pleasures of life?" he asked her before sourly pulling himself away and then returning to his usual dignified demeanor as he answered. "It was a failsafe…I knew there would be times where I wouldn't always be able to be directly responsible for your safety and so I fiddled with the homunculus in which you are residing so as to make it capable of wielding some of your previous power when you are truly in need - or in this case - believe you are truly in need, of it."

"And you failed to mention this before because…?" lips turning downward at the news that he had indeed 'fiddled' with her body. "What else have you done that I don't know about."

"Nothing that forces you to feel emotions as you have obviously jumped to the conclusion of my dear Valkyrie." he had grown a tad colder. "If I meant to force your feelings I could have simply made myself a carbon copy of your body with the programming I desired from it. What else I have or haven't augmented may or may not come to light, regardless of that; I have no plans to tell you before fruition."

"You…programmed…my body and now you won't tell me for what?" Lenneth felt herself bristling at the nerve of this pompous…man-god. "How…"

"…dare I?" Lezard laughed at her. "My sweet goddess, I dare. I challenge the very bounds of existence daily and you think it bothers my absent conscious to not tell you things that you could just end up hurting yourself with? If I told you that you had wings and then you dropped yourself off the side of my tower and suddenly nothing happened and no feathers appeared in the air then it wouldn't have been prudent of me to tell you. This research is still imperfect and unfinished, I cannot say for certain if it will always work or if some of it will ever work. You constantly question my methods when I have more than proven my personal perusal of your protection, at least give me the respect I've earned in that regard…your anger will not provoke me into harming you my Lenneth."

Lenneth glared at him through the small speech and even after he'd finished it, though she couldn't quite manage the venom she had been pouring into it moments before…yet again he'd left her feeling more like a fool and more in his debt than she would have ever wanted to be. He was right and that just stung all the more - he had saved her a from very cold swim in the river by his cleverness.

"You are right." It made her tongue ache to say the words aloud, doing her best not to hiss at him in distaste of her personal mistake. "Let's just go back to the Inn, my horse hates me and I'd rather not end up in the water next time if my wings don't appear."

"You can use my steed if it will make you feel better…" he whispered, his own voice transformed into a softer-understanding tone that she was always a little surprised to hear coming from the necromancer. "I have a feeling there was more up to it than the horse alone."

"What do you mean?" Lenneth caught herself before she leaned into the gloved hand he was offering to her again - it's warmth all the more alluring in the chill of the winter day. Eyes focusing again as she listened to Lezard, remembering the whistle that had gone off moments before he mentioned it.

"The whistle that went through the forest, I'd imagine that Melody had the horse trained to react as it did to the sound." Lezard explained with the smallest pout as she resisted his charms. "Though I'll have to speak to her after that, she could have gotten you killed or very sick had you fallen into the water. This rivalry she thinks she's a part of needs to end."

"I could have told you that sooner." Lenneth replied dryly, shaking her head a little. "No…I'm a bit weary of riding after that…there is nothing saying she hasn't trained your horse in the same way. We should head back soon anyway or the boy will get anxious about his pets."

Lezard nodded a bit, still looking over his lady a little more than she was sure she was comfortable with, hovering his hand over her cheek and then dropping it to offer it to her, calling the horses to them. "Ready?"

"Teleportation again?" she kept the groan in check but it was fairly obvious she wasn't fond of that particular form of travel. "I think you like to use it to disorient me."

"Only a little." Lezard promised with a wink and took her hand, chanting the spell and whisking them both back to the outside of the stables with a few more words before he held her to steady her after it's dizzying effects. "There see, no harm done."

"Right." Lenneth was never so certain…glancing around the cozy place and smiling as the horses tugged free to trot to the stable where they would be warm and get fed soon. Even if it was the chestnut stallion that had kicked her off she had to appreciate his caramel mane and lightly bronzed coat, the way his head threw his hair back in a cocky manner - he knew he was the master of his domain…that is she smiled until she realized the comparison she could make to Lezard and his overconfident manner.

"Shall we retreat upstairs then? Ask the lovely innkeeper to send up some of her warm cider for us both?" Lezard asked with a smile. "Perhaps get you out of those soaked clothes."

"They're hardly wet and you aren't going to be undressing me with anything but your eyes as usual…" she sighed a bit at his playful banter, growing a bit tired of it all and moving up the steps when he volunteered to bring up the tray himself after her.

It had been too long sense she had worked out at all…even the day of riding and fresh air - where she had actually done very little of the work - left her dragging her feet and yawning as she opened the door into their suite of sorts and glancing toward where the large bath was set…it would do well for her aching muscles after the long day to soak for a while in some hot water. Just the thought made her smile as she moved over and into the room…there was a fireplace and several pots and kettles set for warming the water along with a pump where she could get the cold water to start with.

She sighed a little - never as easy as Asgard had been but if she wanted to relax she supposed she would have to work on it, starting to pump for water and warm it up…eyeing the bath - big enough for four or five to fit comfortably - uncertainly. It would be another task just to keep Lezard away from her while she relaxed but it would be worth it to have a chance to clean up more throughout after the past few days she was certain she wasn't smelling as sweet as he claimed her to be.

She had a pot boiling when she heard him come into the room and she glanced to the lewd glaze in his eyes with another stifled sigh - she always had her work cut out for her. To his credit all Lezard did was walk over and offer her the mug with the warmed cider, smiling at her.

"Taking a bath then my dear?" he managed to keep most of the want from his voice though he did slowly look her up and down and lick his lips a little more than necessary after one of the sips. "I suppose it would be fruitless for me to ask to join you?"

"It would be." She nodded in agreement, eyeing the labels of the scented oils along one of the shelves. "So please don't ask. I just need a little time to relax and unwind…unless that's too much for you to allow…"

"You wound me." he held a hand dramatically over his heart. "My magnificent muse I wouldn't dream of denying you a request as simple as that. I hope it leaves you in a better mood than you've been so far this day…I will await you in the common area."

Lenneth blinked as the wizard left without further hints of his hopes to stay, he didn't even take a slow gait or turn back as if to silently ask for approval…making her feel a little more wretched for being so rude to him lately as she poured more water into the tub and tested it's temperature while she heated a little more and sipped at her drink.

_"I'm not suppose to feel sorry for the monster." _she reminded herself. _"He deserves much worse than what I've said or done to him. But…he's done so much for me and as much as a crazy person as he is…his madness shouldn't be forgiven but I can't help but want to absolve him - for him to not be the murderer I know him to be…and for heaven's sake I don't understand why I would want to acquit him of the dark past he's had."_

She finished warming some more of the water and mixed it with some of the cold until she had it warm enough to steam gently but not to burn her skin, stripping down and pouring a bit of the lavender oil into the mix before sliding into the liquid herself with a more contented breath, closing her eyes and leaning back to just soak it in at first and enjoy the moment.

After a bit she picked up the soaps and washed her body and hair over throughout, rinsing her hair and skin with a small smile by the time she'd finished, leaning back again at the accomplishment to just allow herself to relax and enjoy the small moment of freedom from Lezard's incursions or needs for care. Just herself and the water and her slowly fading thoughts and worries…she never realized that she was slipping into unconsciousness until it was a little too late and her head slowly inched toward the surface and falling underneath where she would risk drowning without ever knowing what had happened to her.

When her eyes popped open again several minutes later she knew that her lungs were burning and she was coughing up some foul tasting - but good smelling water that she'd drifted off with. She knew that Lezard was over her and while she was still naked he was fully clothed and more than a little wet…she'd fallen asleep and he'd saved her…again…

"Lezard…?" she coughed, gasping for breath… "how did you know?"

"I can sense when your body is in danger…" he explained, motioning for her to stop. "Don't talk, try to catch your breath…you are lucky you didn't drown in there…are you all right?"

His deep concern had taken over the perverted side of him, she noticed he wasn't even looking at her body but at her face and waiting for her to assure him that she would be fine. It was a pity he couldn't always be without the madman inside him…perhaps she wouldn't mind his company so much if he wasn't.

"I'll…be o…kay." she coughed a little more, accepting his help as she sat up, blushing furiously when he swept her into his arms in her clothing less state. "No…Le…zard…"

"Shhhh." he comforted as he tightened his grip a little, carrying her back to the bed and settling her under the covers, pulling them back up to her neck and tucking her in as if she were a child. "Don't argue my Lenneth…you keep having quite the ordeals lately…you could use the rest."

"But…" she protested helplessly as he treated her like his porcelain doll. "…I'm not tired Lezard…"

"That's why you fell asleep in the bath?" he returned with a raised eyebrow. "Or does warm water often lull gods into sleep?"

"Well…I…" she flustered as he pointed out the fact that she had to be exhausted if she'd nearly drown in her own bathroom. "…it happens sometimes. I don't want to just lay here like a rock Lezard…I won't."

She started to get up and he pressed her back down, making her cease fighting as she stared in disbelief and minor embarrassment - his sudden closeness again reminding her that she didn't have clothes on underneath the blanket that was separating them. She could smell him near her, his scent had never been heavy or overpowering but she had learned to recognize it and she blinked several times when he lowered his face close to hers.

_"He's not going to kiss me is he?" _she screamed at herself to do anything… _"yell, kick…whimper for Christ sakes…don't just sit there like a limp noodle Lenneth! I don't want him to kiss me…do I? No…of course I don't!"_

Perhaps the whimper choice wasn't the best one, it seemed to just ignite his strange passion a little further and he leaned closer still, she could tell his lips were close but he was still just beyond her reach - teasing her - forcing her to make the decision of moving that final quarter of an inch - or turning away as she so often had.

"Lenneth." his deep whisper made her body want to shiver beneath him but she fought to keep herself composed in the wake of her sudden weakness. "…you will lay here and rest won't you? Or will I be forced to stay here and press you into your slumber. I will be delighted however you choose."

Her own blue eyes widened at the quiet threat, stuttering out. "yo…you would..d..dn't.."

"Try me." he challenged brazenly, pressing his body a little lower until he rubbed lightly against the blanket and over her exposed breasts beneath it. "I certainly wouldn't mind lingering here like this…"

"No…" she squeaked and shook her head, turning it away from him and pressing her eyes closed to try to will away the naughty thoughts floating through her mind. "I just don't think I'll be able to sleep after that Lezard."

"That's fixed easily enough." he ran his nose along the edge of her ear, giving her goose bumps and making her body tense more than she would have liked to admit he was capable of causing it too. "I could wear you out or just cast a spell to help you find slumber…"

He kissed her just below the ear, dragging his teeth lightly as he started to trace his way down her neck… "…which would you like?"

The sensation of his lips against her skin made her finally quiver against him, it was a sinfully distracting sensitivity her body was giving her and she lost track of thought while she was trying to answer the question for herself so she could give it voice.

**End Chapter**

Whew, okay I wrote this chapter when I was vaguely tired so I might redo parts of it later but again any fixes would come after I finish the whole thing and have a chance to go back and fiddle with it at my leisure. Lovely madman-pervert Lezard is back now that he's all healed up - capable of switching into his sweeter side at the drop of a hat - which I thought made him all the crazier really. Lenneth being as confused as ever as to what she wants hehe.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LotornoMiko_ - Heh Promise of Twilight is the name of my Blood Elf's guild on WoW but I thought it would make a nifty name for a spell so I stole it…from myself heh. Yes…Lezard is a dirty powerful guy now.

I liked my reasoning as to her wings temporarily appearing…of course making her all the more nervous.

Lezard has had words with Melody - that was his disappearing for a short while…he wasn't as mean as he could have been just yet though.

Oh these two argue with me…they just have times where they manage to be at peace - which are then wiped away because Lezard shows his true nature - usually anyway. Thanks for the great review!


	19. 19: Answers Earned

_Jan 31 2007: Author's Nonsense: _Whew, this took longer than originally intended to get out…I've been getting into another anime series lately pretty heavily - Ghost Hunt. It's different so I really like it…so I spent most of the past couple days worth of my free time to watch it or look up stuff on it. I haven't forgotten this fiction though!

_End of Chapter 18:_

_The sensation of his lips against her skin made her finally quiver against him, it was a sinfully distracting sensitivity her body was giving her and she lost track of thought while she was trying to answer the question for herself so she could give it voice. _

**Chapter 19:** _Answers Earned_

Lezard pressed against her further when she responded to his attention, as if he wanted to meld his body into hers even through the blanket that was keeping them from being closer. Her own mind and form sending her mixed signals as she curled her back and raised her hands to tentatively slide them up his arms, the soft velvet of his clothing a nice feeling beneath her fingers as she trailed them up to his back and traced no set pattern along his shoulder blades and spine.

"Stop…Lezard…" she coughed out, pulling back from him suddenly as if she'd been burned by the passion he was pouring into her. It was when she'd started pulling apart the lace of his shirt that she realized she needed to put a pause to the whole scene. "Don't."

He had frozen, his amethyst orbs turned from desire to despair as he just didn't move…staring at her in a frustration she wasn't certain she would ever fully understand. She gave him her best apologetic look as a blush crept across her features and she tugged the blanket back up to her neck, when he still didn't move she finally chanced to whisper.

"..a…are you okay?" she held a hint of true concern as she gazed at the man still lingering on top of her. "Lezard?"

"Dammit Lenneth I'm not okay no…" he snapped lowly at her, finally shoving himself away from her as if disgusted with the whole thing. "first you want me, then you draw away…why do you torment me so? Is it not good enough to simply deny me? Must you wrack my sanity with your uncertainties? Must you play these games of torture? Does it amuse you to give me pain after all this time Valkyrie? Is it some sort of sick sense of justice to tease me to the edge of self-destruction? No Lenneth…I'm not okay…but that never mattered to you…"

"Lezard…" she tried to interrupt but he cut her off.

"Don't give me false hopes my goddess, I've had quite the week and I'm not in the mood for your temporary favor or disfavor at the moment. You need your rest…sleep." he snapped, motioning at her and putting enough power behind the spell that she drifted off instantly at the wave of his hand…leaving him to pace in irritation.

"You haven't the slightest clue what you do to me my lady love." he told her unconscious form, his voice rising a little into his more hysterical levels. "Or how much personal control it takes to stop when you egg me on as you were. I would kill or die for you and you can't even…"

He growled for lack of words as it wasn't a common attribute for the wizard; rarely was he speechless for any reason and it made him feel powerless - not a feeling he particularly enjoyed experiencing. He narrowed his eyes as he went back over the days and his plans…he hadn't been cruel to her…he had been more the gentleman than the kindest noble he'd ever witnessed really. Certainly there were a couple times that she was distressed but he'd always aided her…he'd only saved her and her world from destruction by Hel's whims. Not that the acquisition of the title of Ruler of Nifelheim wasn't a lovely addiction for his trouble but in the end he could have taken that when he wanted it…he did it for her…and a simple 'thank you' was becoming less and less worth the trouble involved to inspire it.

What use were the words if they were empty appreciation? If she only said them to appease his strange hopes for a little while? What did he want from her? Freedom? Never. The woman would learn to live with what she had…he'd rewritten history to make her his and he had no intentions of letting her go after all he'd done for her.

He continued to pace loudly, muttering curses under his breath as he went, motioning and throwing his hands into the air, pausing suddenly as he felt a spell - his spell - go off somewhere…someone was trying to transmute a soul…and he would have none of that…

Amethyst eyes narrowed and he switched his cursing to his teleportation spell - at least now he'd have a way to take out his foul mood on someone other than Lenneth…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Freya and the others were still overseeing the rebuilding of pieces of Asgard, but with a more than a little exhaustion - the thought that they would slowly recover from whatever spell Lezard had cast thrown into doubt when over days they had made precious little progress.

The throne room that was once such a symbol of magnificence was still half-functioning as a bunker as the remainder of the gods that had survived, a little more than a couple handfuls; and the Einjerhar - about the same amount, had been forced to help clear some of the brainless army that had remained upon Hel's death. Though he had said he would save them, with the wound that he'd suffered by Gungnir it was no surprise that he had left them with the aftermath.

Clear surfaces were stained brown with blood or dirt, the gorgeous silvered glass walkway converted into a supply room from the war they had undergone. Arngrim and Hrist were off helping to lead the people clearing out the lingering monsters…Freya and Silmeria had gone to attend a meeting of the gods to discuss what needed to happen next. Leaving Alicia and Rufus to look around the throne room that was now somehow completely lesser than before.

"What do you think will happen?" Alicia asked nervously, finger tracing along part of the now 'corrupted' water mirror as it had been labeled by Freya. "Do you think that Lezard will stop with killing Hel? Now that we've agreed to leave him to Lenneth I mean."

"I doubt it." Rufus replied with a sigh, watching his lady with his own silent longing to keep her safe. "But we should head back down to earth soon anyway…if he plans to take all the worlds then he will need to pursue the dragon orb at some point."

"Do you think we should leave the rest of them to whatever fate he has in store?" Alicia frowned a little as she glanced back to an uncomfortable Rufus. "There is a traitor here in Asgard Rufus."

"What do you mean?" he blinked in surprise at the blonde haired mortals announcement.

"Someone here had to have given Hel the Gungnir…otherwise she wouldn't have had a chance to acquire it during the fray." Alicia pointed out with uncharacteristic perception. "Therefore one of the gods is a traitor…they were in with Hel the whole time."

"Are you sure she couldn't have gotten it during the long battle?" Rufus seemed a little doubtful. "I mean it's possible but why didn't she use the weapon sooner if she had it?"

"I don't know…" she frowned and shook her head with a sigh. "It's all gotten so complicated Rufus…what are we to do?"

"We have a plan for that." Freya announced with a grin as she came back into the throne room at an opportune time. "We'll need your help though Rufus, we want you to bring back the living version of Lenneth's last human soul. She might be able to convince the goddess where we cannot…and nor can I see Lezard killing her if she was such a part of his claimed love."

"It seems a long shot…" Rufus commented. "There's no proof that he will even allow them to speak Freya."

"At least we might be able to find out more about Lenneth though." Alicia pointed out hopefully.

"So why not just try to transmute Lenneth back into her godly form?" Rufus asked with a sigh. "She would have a better chance of taking him on again as a goddess than in the mortal form where he's placed her. Wouldn't that make a little more sense?"

The other two looked at him in admiration as he suddenly solved their problems with his off-handed comment…

"Brilliant." Freya complimented, "you might be worthy of godhood yet. Of course we could just bring her back to her godly form…"

"What about that contract?" Alicia asked with a frown. "Rufus can't cast that spell or Lezard will just steal his soul…"

"Hrist…" Rufus said with a laugh. "Hrist was brought back as one of his homunculus…she's as capable of creation as Lenneth is if she was made in the same way. All we have to do is have her do it…she was considered a part of the contract but couldn't sign it because she was unconscious at the time."

"Finally…a loop hole." Freya commented with relief, floating off toward where she had last left the darker of the Valkyrie. "Gather the others and I will retrieve Hrist…this needs to remain between us so we don't risk crossing some other part of that necromancer's treaty."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The spell was going according to plan, Hrist was looking weary before she'd even began to call upon the words - her own casting less certain and taking longer than when Lezard had cast it. Divine energy curled and sometimes sparked if it gathered too thickly in one area of the circle where it was being performed.

The words weren't as deep or rich but managed to command similar power as the blackest of the Valkyrie called to the void to follow her commands, the rest of the group watching anxiously; then there was Alicia who couldn't even uncover her eyes to look she was so nervous about the outcome.

The magical fire burned away the stains that had settled into the glass of the throne room and as the circle nearly reached completion a figure appeared within it and Hrist gasped, suddenly holding her chest and falling forward, the magic shattering in a small set of iridescent glitter that fell around the people still watching…Lezard Valeth eyeing them with more madness than they'd seen in a while in his eyes.

"Ah…here we are…I give one of your troop the benefit of the doubt because she wasn't conscious and this is the resistance I am met with?" Lezard mocked them by settling himself into the throne and looking about the decimated room with a click of his tongue. "I leave for a while and you just let everything fall apart don't you? So just whom were you trying to resurrect?"

"Odin." Freya was the first to give response, the lie easiest on her lips out of anyone's. The rest looking away or trying to tend to the still writhing Hrist on the floor.

"What did you do to her you monster?" Arngrim drew his sword on the wizard, angered at Hrist's continued pain. "Stop it right now."

"Or what?" Lezard lowered his eyes to let them sparkle maliciously on the warrior for a time. "You'll swing at me with that useless blade of yours? You'll throw angry names at me while I sit on the throne of your world?"

"What do you want?" Freya asked, settling a hand on Arngrim's shoulder to pause his thoughts of charging the necromancer. "Why are you here Lezard?"

"I was just curious who was casting my favorite spell." he replied with that cocky grin. "You'd think if you wanted to try this you would have done so while I was still injured…or is it common practice for the gods to wait until their enemies are no longer weak? Some pointless sense of honor?"

He traced his hands along the throne's arms, fingers feeling out what would eventually be his new chair as the rest bristled and glared at him. Their threats meant nothing to him after all.

"Lenneth make you angry?" Silmeria asked…she was able to see into men's souls and even without looking she had a natural intuition as to people's emotions and motives. "Do you think you'll win her back by mocking her friends or killing more people? It's obvious she doesn't care for you Lezard Valeth."

"Silence." the word was yelled at the youngest of the sister Valkyrie, a small wave bringing her body before him. "What do you know of love? You have never felt as I have…you have never crushed your own heart countless times with a smile on your face all for the sake of the object of your affections…you have never died joyously to protect another! I needn't be judged by you."

"So why are you getting angry?" Silmeria asked calmly, ever the patient of the group that was settled before him, though she couldn't help but narrow her own eyes. "You are a pitiful child that has more power than he needs and so when he gets irritated with his toys he destroys them. How long before you'll harm Lenneth in your rage or your lust?"

Lezard started to reply with livid words and then paused, snapping his mouth shut and then allowing himself a long laugh before wild lavender eyes peered into hers. His body suddenly close enough that she could feel his breath on her face, she forced herself not to tremble at the threat inherent in his new positioning. He could easily have ripped her asunder - body and soul - for the way she had mocked him and instead he was laughing at her, a psychotic joy suddenly mixed into also somehow sad eyes.

"Then we'll have to test it won't we?" Lezard asked with the high-pitched tone that told them that he was slipping further away from sanity. "Water mirror…show me my lady love!"

The mirror rippled at it's new masters command and settled onto the magically slumbering Lenneth years away from them. Her eyes closed and content in her unconsciousness- eyes fluttering a bit to prove that she was deep into whatever dreams she was experiencing.

"So then Silmeria Valkyrie." Lezard demanded. "Tell me what my lady feels for me…stare into her soul and end my suffering now if it needs to be ended. Is my sweet goddess capable of holding feelings for me or not?"

He shoved the blonde battle-maiden in front of the mirror and gave a warning glance to the rest of the room to remain quiet on the silent promise of death in his purple gaze, turning back to look at what response the youngest Valkyrie would give him.

**End Chapter**

Okay so this chapter skipped about some but I didn't want to beat around the bush for what's happening with the pair…Lezard decided to take a more direct approach and make Silmeria look into Lenneth's soul for answers once he'd arrived to stop their summoning - no he doesn't know they were actually trying to summon Lenneth in her more godly form. Of course they don't fully know what they are doing either (as they didn't have a body to summon her into and all) so lots of fun stuff. Hope you keep reading.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LotornoMiko_ - No, his failsafe is proofed to never recognize him as a threat - he thought of that being an evil -genius- and all heh. I think for the characters it only makes sense that they argue given the encounters we get to see of them in the manga's and game's. I hope they make an anime out of the series sometime…I've got all sort of AMV ideas for it.

_Lezard Valeth _- Lezard got on top on Lenneth but I will probably drop the rating if you really think I should lower it back to teen. ponder I just like to be really safe with my work and I'll probably wait until I finish to see if I end up having anything mature or not in it.

_Aestrella _- Lenneth is good at spoiling the mood isn't she! Well at least she is finally starting to sorta…well…respond I guess. Eventually he might get that (in)decent reward but he has his work cut out for him in the case of his lady love.


	20. 20: Elated Reality

_Feb 01 2007: Author's Nonsense: _First chapter of Feb. Yay!

_End of Chapter 19:_

_He shoved the blonde battle-maiden in front of the mirror and gave a warning glance to the rest of the room to remain quiet on the silent promise of death in his purple gaze, turning back to look at what response the youngest Valkyrie would give him._

**Chapter 20:** _Elated Reality_

There were several moments that seemed to stretch longer than they should as he watched the blonde Valkyrie watch his lady love, her own eyes narrowed in concentration upon her demanded target. It took her longer than normal to tap into her powers as she was searching beyond the water mirror to actually scan Lenneth's soul for information, blinking in shock when she drew back from what she'd seen…taking two small steps back and shaking gold hair about as if trying to refuse what she'd witnessed.

"It must be the mirror…" she whispered in contemplation though everyone else was silent enough that the murmur could be heard. "…it isn't possible…"

She turned to regard Lezard in shock - for a numbered time that she had lost track of - shaking her head again. "You…you can show us what you want too in the mirror…perhaps to the point of deceiving my natural abilities."

"Then the answer is in my favor." Lezard deduced with a new smile to light his face. "Do tell me just what you saw then Silmeria?"

"She…" a cough and a moment of hesitation. "cares about you…for whatever unjustified reasons at the very least she somehow started pitying you and then you managed to worm your darkness into something that she's apparently attracted too."

"I don't wanna hear this." Rufus decided with a slightly pale face and turned to walk away, Alicia trailing after him but glancing back with slight worry and rushing to catch up to her lover.

"You can't possibly believe that you can continue with this farce former mortal Lezard." Freya commented, drawing the purple eyes to her.

He laughed at her outright, voice thick with mirth at her comment. "And what do you plan to do about it dear lady Freya? Join my list of acquired godly power when you attack me? Do you think I'm afraid of you or Asgard?"

"You should be afraid…lest all of Asgard's gods come together and rise against you." Silmeria pointed out with her composure and cold appearance back in place.

"And if it did?" Lezard asked with the same mocking voice and a condescending shrug. "Do you think that I would have gotten this far if I was that open to you suddenly gathering your forces…lest you forget that you can't mention my involvement to anyone without the loss of your spirit."

"You won't always manage to find a way around things." Hrist pointed out.

"Ah yes…I almost forgot about you and your betrayal…" Lezard pushed his glasses up as he pondered what fate to give to the traitor… "I never said ignorance was an excuse after all."

The rest of the room paused to regard him with uncertainty, moving toward him too late as he gave a short chant and lifted a hand to motion at the Valkyrie that had offended him.

**_"Still the life's blood and pause motion in time. Prison of stone."_**

A swirl of power curled down around his arm toward his body, blowing back his chocolate hair and making him narrow purple eyes a little more against the wind that suddenly hit his face…a little surprised at his own personal jump in power sense he'd taken Hel's abilities into his array of skills. Hrist didn't have more than a chance to give an outranged look toward her feet before her whole form had been encased in the rock that Lezard had summoned to entrap her. He grinned despite the horrified glares he was receiving…things were going even better than planned.

His little trip out here to pause the threat of a some casting of soul transfusion gone awry had been much more fruitful than he had ever hoped for. He figured he'd kill or capture someone for the crime - which was true enough. Then he found that he'd managed to attain even more power than he'd originally figured he would acquire…but most importantly; he had managed to find that his goddess' heart had started to melt to his touch! It didn't matter that she sometimes denied him now that he knew that in the end it would all be worth every hypnotizing and agonizing instance! He felt suddenly full of even more energy and life…thrilled at the new knowledge and wanting to do something else for his lady love now that he'd treated her so unjustly with his temper.

The rest of the group was starting to protest his turning one of theirs to stone but shrugged at them, not wanting to listen in light of his new whim and turning away with another flourish of wind and light before he disappeared from their view without offering any form of response.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lenneth yawned a little as she stretched into the soft downy of the cotton sheets she was wrapped in, arching her back and curling her fingers into the fabric with a small smile on her face after the wonderful rest she'd experienced thanks to the spell that Lezard had forced on her. She would still have to talk to him about that, but for now she was enjoying sleeping in far too much to be truly vengeful about it…besides…it had saved her from…

She blushed at the memory of his lips on her and pulled her fingers back to touch them, opening her eyes when she started to visualize more than she wanted too with her colorful imagination. Then pausing to look around the room, rubbing at her gaze when she noticed the seemingly infinite amount of flowers that had been placed on every surface of the room where she was sleeping except for the floor, bed, and door. Even the ceiling and walls had somehow been converted into more room for the arrangements that were flowing over her sleeping area.

Glittering paper and bows covered all manner of boxes and packages piled into one corner of the room and her name was scripted in a beautiful handwriting on a single large tag that had been settled next to the small mountain of gifts. Clothing was left for her near the bed that was decent enough that she wondered if it was really Lezard that had done everything…slowly slipping out of bed to get dressed and eye over her floral and presents with a small smile, leaning in to sniff at some black roses that were curling along one wall as if they had grown right out of the wood there.

"Do you like everything?" his voice slightly gave the dreamlike atmosphere pause, making her turn to see him leaning on the door frame, looking back at her from over the frames of his glasses and smiling a little softer than usual - some of the usual mania gone for the time being.

"How in the world did you get the roses to grow out of the wall?" Lenneth asked, lips curling up in return when he seemed sane and didn't immediately try to start making out with her. She had to admit that she felt safe with him nearby. "It's all…so much…"

"Never enough for my lady love." Lezard insisted as he stepped inside. "I had dinner brought up for us and it's still warm but I didn't want to wake you…I need to apologize however for the horrid display I put on earlier. Will you forgive me my sweet goddess?"

He took her hand and bent down in front of her as he begged for pardon of his previous sins…Lenneth suddenly wishing that she couldn't blush…it looked like he was about to propose and that she wouldn't have been able to handle.

"I…it's okay Lezard." she stuttered before he could get the idea to ask for her hand in marriage.

She let out a small shriek as he spun her around and then half-glared/half-gaped at him as he settled her back on her feet. Catching the scents of the meat and vegetables from the stew that the woman downstairs had made for them and making her mouth water a little, smiling despite herself as he escorted her with an addictive childlike giddiness.

"Why the sudden showering of attention?" she asked with a little distrust. "Figured it would help me forgive you?"

"Do I need a reason to show how much I think about you?" He waved off the comment. "I don't need extra excuses to apologize Lenneth…in your case if no other I am humble in my mistakes. I would have trouble forgiving myself if I ever caused you harm in any way."

His hand was hovering over her cheek again and she was wondering just why it was it got harder for her not to lean into the touch each time. Her eyes fluttering a bit as she nearly did, instead blinking to cover the action and motioning toward the table. "Shall we eat then? I'm starving and it smells amazing."

"Anything you would like my muse." he grinned at her mild excitement over the meal and helped her into a seat. Each dishing themselves a plate while Lenneth attempted conversation with the same somewhat weary tone…

"So…what were you doing while I slept…other than making my room a garden?" she asked as she picked up a fork, eyeing a piece of potato hungrily before skewering it onto the utensil.

"I had to pause someone from attempting to cast a soul transfusion and froze them in time while I consider what I should do with them with as reckless as they were being." he waved it off like it was some sort of daily chore and started on the meat first himself.

"Wait…" she coughed up the half-chewed veggie and gaped at the wizard with some still hanging on her chin… "I thought only you and Odin…and me I guess…could cast that."

"When we where the only half-elves in the world yes." Lezard agreed. "Though Rufus would be capable, the other Valkyrie and his human are now as well…I did make them homunculi as was a part of the deal. Albeit they don't have the knowledge to perform the ritual correctly…they didn't even have a body…if they would have tried to transfuse it the results would have been poor for all involved."

Lenneth cleared her chin of the mashed potatoes and was eating a little but listening; as much as she had been given lessons in magic there were many things that Lezard knew in far more detail than she had ever touched upon. "So what would have happened to the bodiless soul?"

"Well…the most common option would be it just dispersing away when it had no form in which to inhabit." he buttered himself a roll as he explained…he would have made a good teacher. "Of course, if the caster isn't familiar with all the needed components they could end up summoning the wrong soul, they could summon it into themselves or someone else present…they could summon the wrong soul into themselves or someone else present. They could exchange themselves with the soul or wrong soul…they could just draw out their own soul if they were completely unfamiliar. I suppose I did the dark Valkyrie a favor."

"Hrist cast it?" Lenneth was so often finding herself surprised these days when she shouldn't be. "How strange…I wonder who they were trying to summon."

"Odin." Lezard laughed once at the futile idea. "Silly folks. Don't know what they're thinking…if he couldn't defeat me the last time…a new version wouldn't do any better. No worries however, I stopped them and let them know that if it was tried again then they would suffer the same imprisonment…I do have an infinite period to think of some other more fitting punishment after all."

"You froze her in time? How did you manage that?"

"The idea came to me the other day when I was making Loki into a fox…it would be rather unoriginal of me to just always turn someone into an animal whenever they were causing trouble after all…I need to be open-minded when it comes to justice." Lezard was keeping his voice light…it was all basic conversation to him and he was eating between sentences of his explanations.

"Don't you think the rest of Asgard will get a little angry that you kidnapped me and left another Valkyrie unable to do her job. How will they rebuild the Einjerhar after the last war with Hel if they don't have us?" she reasoned nervously, not wanting to face a horde of the divine when she was less than that at the time being…doubtful that they would be on her side in anything but the utter destruction of this man.

"Well…they do still have Silmeria…assuming she's still not having her mid-life crisis about her position in the world." Lezard pointed out, using his fork to help gesture. "Besides Lenneth…do you think I haven't thought of these things?"

"You can't always think of every little detail Lezard…sooner or later even you are bound to make a mistake." Lenneth sighed a little at the blustery attitude. "Despite your power now you were born a human…you don't have the same sights as a god might."

"Of course I do my dearest Valkyrie." Lezard clicked his tongue at her once. "Do you think that my defeat of two of the most powerful entities in existence was because I was lucky enough to stumble across them? I always plan for all sorts of contingencies and even have various back-up methods for times where something unknown might appear…thus the fail safe with your wings and various other details you aren't yet privy too. You are far too cute when you get shocked or blush to tell everything too after all."

Lenneth blushed a little more - as if on cue. "No one stays on top forever, and the more they flaunt their power the quicker they tend to have people uprising against them. Odin learned that…as did Hel now…do you think if you continue the way you are you won't get added to that list?"

"My love…do my hears deceive me or are you sounding concerned for my welfare?" he chimed happily as he watched her response over the glasses with a smirk below them.

"You just…" she sighed. "You seem to have gone through so much to have ended up like this…I don't want to see you go through further disappointment because you didn't know when to stop doing everything to irritate the people around you. I want to eventually return to Asgard and my responsibilities there, even if you do as you say and just punish or destroy the people that rise against you then I'll have no one to go back too."

"You think I had some sort of horrible life Lenneth? That's why you pity me?" Lezard leaned back, finished with his meal but still nursing the wine glass that he'd received. "Do you want to know of my past? What lead Lezard Valeth down this path that you consider so unclean?"

Lenneth paused and nodded a little, pausing her own meal mostly so she could listen to what he had to say…

**End Chapter**

Whew I'm tired…so another chapter I'll probably have to edit heavy later - I need to stop writing stuff out when I'm this sleepy! Anyway, it was the time I had and I wanted to get an update out. Next chapter will be this fiction's version of Lezard's past - giggle should be filled with fun times and nifty black magic. See you then.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Lezard Valeth _- Yeah, sorry if things are a little off…not sure what's up with my writing lately.

_LotornoMiko_ - Yes Lenneth is good at that…and yes I thought Lezard had reasons to be annoyed by the whole thing. As far as the traitor…heeheehee. For me to know and you to find out ;)

_Aestrella _- Yes she does need to make up her mind but slowly it's moving that way. I liked Silmeria's response heh. It was a fun thing to picture her a little un-composed by the knowledge.


	21. 21: Nothing to Pity

_Feb 02 2007: Author's Nonsense: _Managed to get a little back into writing my story so another update - yay!

_End of Chapter 20:_

_"You think I had some sort of horrible life Lenneth? That's why you pity me?" Lezard leaned back, finished with his meal but still nursing the wine glass that he'd received. "Do you want to know of my past? What lead Lezard Valeth down this path that you consider so unclean?"_

_Lenneth paused and nodded a little, pausing her own meal mostly so she could listen to what he had to say…_

**Chapter 21:** _Nothing to Pity_

The wizard considered for a while as to what exactly to say - he'd never really bothered to consider his youth or his family very much, the thoughts were a waste of time more often than not for the necromancer.

"My family was of no real grand stature of any kind, neither were they poor though. My father was a clothing merchant and my mother a seamstress for the nobles…we were about as middle-class as families came I suppose. My older sister married off my tenth year and I didn't really see her much…she still lives near Flenceburg last I bothered to check, with a couple kids of her own." He leaned back as he started the story, smiling gently at the full attention he was receiving from Lenneth - that didn't include her tossing things at him or yelling at him.

"At any rate, I was discovered to have a nearly unnatural attunement to magic from a young age and even then I used it to get what I wanted…nothing grand at the time really; I would take candy or control the family dog. I started attending tutelage and classes involving the gifts I was born with from an early age…eventually moving on to the college there in my hometown." He paused to take a sip of the white wine and push his glasses up his nose.

"That was when I decided that normal magic was too boring for me. I didn't take up black magic for any other reason than it was something more challenging than anything else that the rest of the professors could offer me. You might not understand the idea; it's torturous to sit through hours of time listening to people go over things that are now completely basic for you. There was nothing left at that place that wasn't already in my grasp when I finally delved completely into the forbidden magic and was lucky enough with some of the money I made from odd and end jobs to come across a small collection of tomes that lead me to the knowledge that eventually made me able to create the philosophers stone."

His smile faded slightly at the way she was staring at him and taking each word in, listening as if she was searching for an answer he couldn't honestly give her. She wanted to hear that his life had been horrible…that there was some sort of abusive justification for what he had done with his life.

"The details leading to my creation of the stone wouldn't be overly fascinating to go back over really…months of research and gathering the correct components. Once I'd made the stone I spent at least a year garnering information from it…a pity that it didn't give me all the information and I was indeed forced to ask for it. A rather annoying detail but I always managed and with it in my grasp my plans shifted to greater designs….until I saw you."

He let out a sigh, eyes half-lidded as he remembered seeing his lady love for the first time…smiling again and looking back toward her before he kept going.

"You my sweet goddess changed everything…I'd never known the exquisite pangs of love before I laid my eyes on your divine form. At first I didn't know what to do and I had little to say - you were a first time for many things in my life - you melted my black heart the moment you floated down from heaven that day on your platinum wings. All my other plans suddenly meant nothing…I had to know you…to have you feel for me as I did for you…to have you near me, in my arms, in my life in a greater way than you were as it was."

He had a slightly more manic sparkle back to his amethyst orbs, she figured the table was the only reason he hadn't grabbed her hands and pulled himself closer to her.

"All of my plans paused and were replaced with anything that would bring me closer to you, to bring you into my life and make you mine. When Hrist displaced your soul…" his face took a darker note, eyes narrowing a little as his jaw set slightly. "…well let me say I didn't mind freezing her soul in time a bit ago. I wanted to kill her for causing you any form of harm…but I knew we needed her to bring you your body back…then I hadn't expected the reaction from the way I'd made the homunculus or how I would end up making you something more powerful than I would have a chance to be near."

Lenneth frowned a bit but nodded some, still listening.

"That's when I decided to go back in time and re-write some things as I needed them." He smirked at her disapproval despite himself, it still amused him to see her so honorable in face of his actions. "You all defeating me was a bit of a set-back but nothing I didn't obviously have alternate plans for. I have a nasty habit of coming up with many extra contingencies when I plan after the original problem when your homunculus ended up betraying what I meant to do."

"You are just a vile person then…" she observed, not wanting to hear things she already knew. "Nothing bad has ever really happened to you…you have no real reason to be this way other than saying you were born like it. You are horrible."

"Valkyrie…" Lezard drew her eyes back to him with a softness in tone despite his deep voice. "I didn't mean to disappoint you but it shouldn't change anything. I am this person and regardless of what got me here - I love you. I could have just as easily lied to you but I didn't want to be dishonest with you…I'm not sure why."

"Lezard…" she stared back at him, uncertain of what to say given all the various ideas she'd had in regards to his past and the reality she was suddenly faced with.

He got up and walked around to her, settling a hand near her face as he so often taken to doing in regards to her. "Lenneth…do not dwell so much on this. You already thought I was a vile creature long before you learned it - as I said, it changes nothing. Did you want me to have some past that gave me reason for your pity?"

"Well…yes." she frowned some as she looked up at him. "When are we leaving here? Is it safe yet?"

He laughed as she changed the subject, delight on his face at her silent acceptance of his suggestion and that she spoke of them in the term 'we'. "Well. We can leave anytime now…which might be a good idea for us to go soon with the way Melody has gotten more jealous. I don't want to have to hurt the girl so deeply I can't take it back or accidentally kill her if she does anything else to harm you. I figured we could return after dinner but it's up to you my muse."

"I'd like to go ahead soon then…" she agreed. "Do you need to settle the bill first?"

"Yes…" Lezard accented motioning about the room. "Would you mind packing what few things we brought and when I return we can go back to my tower."

She nodded wordlessly, still distracted by all the new things she'd learned about the necromancer.

"Soon then." he said and left her missing the slight warmth from the proximity he held his hand over her face.

Lezard was still light-hearted about the fact that he knew that Lenneth was wanting to know more about him, her disappointment would pass and the eventual goal was all that mattered. He laughed to himself aloud as he entered the main room and pulled up his pouch to pay his debt to the older woman running the store, paying well over what was needed with all the extra small things he usually requested from her. Ignoring the stare he was getting from his fan girl cleaning one of the tables, if only Lenneth would gaze at him like that!

She started toward him as if to finally approach him as to what she felt and he shook his head at her, not wanting to get annoyed by the horse nonsense days before and the fact that the girl ran off made her grandmother sigh a little.

"Forgive Melody Mr. Valeth." her voice cracked naturally from her age. "She's young and headstrong about the things she thinks she wants."

"Nothing wrong with that." Lezard motioned it off, he wasn't particularly insulted by the fact that the girl had such a crush on him and instead just nodded and headed back toward his room. "Thank you again, until next time ma'am."

The older woman waved and Lezard took the steps two or three at a time as he went - happy to rush back to his dearest siren as he went, nearly slamming into his blonde fan girl outside the door he and Lenneth were sharing.

"Melody…" he frowned some and took a step down so he wasn't hovering over her. "…I've asked you before to leave my lady alone. What are you up too now?"

"I don't know…" she shook her head a little, tears on her cheeks. "I just…why do you want her if she doesn't want you?"

"I love her." Lezard said it as if it was the only explanation that was needed. "And she does want me too, she just hasn't figured it out herself yet. You have a lot of potential, don't waste it chasing me."

He moved around her and into his room, shutting the door in her face and ignoring it as she rushed away again in still tears from his rejection. He headed back into their room and found his lady looking at all the flowers he'd arranged for her again, making a mental note to do the same for her room at his estate sometime soon.

"Are you ready?" he asked his lady, holding out a hand.

"Yes…" Lenneth agreed and took his hand gently, him holding her more fiercely than she did him.

"Your eyes." he reminded her to close them as he started chanting the spell that would take them back to his tower…she felt the wind churn up around her and the loss of gravity before she stumbled a bit upon it's sudden return.

She opened her eyes with several blinks and he'd caught her in his arms as was becoming habit when the two teleported anywhere. He didn't pursue her as readily as the other times however and helped settle her back on her feet - which made her smile a little.

They were back in her clean room, the open door leading off to the less immaculate tower and the lighting different enough to show that they had indeed gone some ways across the world in that instant.

"About time you got back Lezard." Mystina snapped at them, moving into the room and waggling a finger at the wizard with annoyance. "You asshole…you didn't tell me there would be people attacking your tower while you were gone. I had to kill a small army of undead a few days ago and you just don't even come and tell me what's going on? You are as much of an ass as ever!"

"Hey Lenneth," she added with a wave and a lighter tone before turning her glare back on Lezard.

A small red fur ball squirmed around in a small pouch on her belt and a little head poked it's way out tiredly, a baby fox looking at the other two before letting a growl out toward Lezard.

"Aw…he's so cute." Lenneth observed, glancing to Lezard. "Is that…?"

"Yes, the one I named Loki and gave to Misty." Lezard grinned at the creature when it growled at him. "In return for watching over the tower…you got paid Misty so stop complaining."

"Impossible as usual." Mystina rolled her eyes. "This little thing I had to stop feeding for a few days before it would listen…now we have some sort of agreement…but it's not worth what I had to go through. What the hell happened to you anyway…something is different."

"I knew I could leave it to you to notice Misty." Lezard grinned, usually fine with gloating. "I was a little busy killing Hel and taking over Nifelheim so you'll have to get over the fact that you had to take on a few zombies."

That left Mystina staring in surprise of his claim, though she didn't argue it, apparently she was more aware of something that Lenneth had missed. Then she finally just responded with her usual bluster. "Next time you leave me to take on an army at least leave me decent enough food that I'm not starving while I'm protecting your home."

"I'll keep it in mind Misty." Lezard chuckled some. "If you both will excuse me, I have things to check on."

He left then without permission from either, motioning to summon a small table full of fresh food for the two absently as he went to see how his other defenses had worked. The food at least had Mystina lingering in the room as she walked right over to start picking up various things.

"So 'ow whas yer tip?' She asked with a mouthful of bread, still half chewing and far too hungry to care about appearances for the time being, pulling a cork from a bottle of wine.

"It was nice…" Lenneth admitted as she moved over to pick up a grape and then offer the small fox a piece of meat, grinning at it as it sniffed at the offer before eating it up and licking her fingers. It made her giggle before she returned her attention to the sorceress.

"Better time than I had then." she snorted and washed the bread down with a drink of the wine. "He hasn't been feeling you up too much has he?"

That made color come to her face and the Valkyrie coughed a little and shook her head. "No…he got a little carried away once or twice but he stopped."

Mystina grinned at her, taking a bite of cheese. "So you liked it?"

"I didn't say that!" Lenneth protested weakly, she wasn't sure of what she wanted anymore. "Do I really seem that hopeless?"

Mystina considered and held up a finger so she could finish this time before answering.

"I think that Lezard has a way of growing on people that he's around for a long enough period. He might be a complete prick sometimes and he might be a bit of a pervert…well quite a few times…but the guy isn't ugly and he can be completely charming when he wants to be." She nodded some to herself. "Much as we argue, I guess I'm the closest thing to a friend he has. He at least gave me some food finally."

"It doesn't bother you that he's like that?" Lenneth questioned, watching her tear through the food as if she truly was famished.

"I know he's like that…" she shrugged and smirked. "I do it to myself, we sort of use each other I guess…but I've told you all this before. I'm surprised to see you actually warming up to him…but then I shouldn't be too shocked…he seems to always manage to get what he wants."

"He doesn't have me." Lenneth argued a little weakly again, frowning and taking a slice of bread to butter while she considered just what she needed to do. "You have it easy Mystina…he doesn't want to keep you like some doll."

"We all have problems." the green-haired girl shrugged some. "I think if you do like him then you should just tell him and save us all the trouble he gives whenever he's having a tantrum cause you can't make up your mind."

The observation was fairly innocent, Mystina continuing to eat while Lenneth blushed again and glanced toward the door where Lezard had disappeared, nodding a little bit to the advice. At least she'd be possibly helping others if she talked to him about her unsure feelings? Not being sure of just what she should say she headed out of the room to seek out the wizard, leaving a slightly confused Mystina to shrug and pull more of the dishes closer to her to keep eating…

**End Chapter**

Mmm, this chapter seems a little weak somehow to me…I just don't really like it but it's taking the story where I want it to be for the moment. Next chapter will be hard to write though because I'll have to figure out just what Lenneth is going to say to Lezard…heh poor Mystina - she's always so hungry!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LotornoMiko _- Lezard has some issues of his own atm that kept him from boasting too much…his mind is busy with several plans of his own. He might have played a bit of peeping tom with her yeah - he is a pervert after all…of course she didn't notice (or say anything if she did heh). I liked my simple back-story for him.

_Lezard Valeth _- Hope you liked the past - thought it was very befitting for him really. He did it cause he was bored with everyone else - what better reason to take up necromancy! All of the characters are aware of both timelines because of the end of VP: 2 but Lenneth and Lezard are the only ones that really know what's going on from both.


	22. 22: Eventual Admittance

_Feb 03 2007:_ _Author's Nonsense:_ None to add really.

_End of Chapter 21:_

_The observation was fairly innocent, Mystina continuing to eat while Lenneth blushed again and glanced toward the door where Lezard had disappeared, nodding a little bit to the advice. At least she'd be possibly helping others if she talked to him about her unsure feelings? Not being sure of just what she should say she headed out of the room to seek out the wizard, leaving a slightly confused Mystina to shrug and pull more of the dishes closer to her to keep eating…_

**Chapter 22:** _Eventual Admittance_

Lenneth crept along the hallways and up toward the roof where she could tell by the tracks left in the dust of his hallways, that Lezard had gone too. A little surprised to find him just standing near the edge and looking over the mostly dead landscape around his home, the evening sun casting his intimidating silhouette where she could easily see his outline against the autumn colored sky. His arms were held slightly outward and he was chanting some sort of spell - whispering it off to the breeze that wasn't about to pass on whatever he was doing.

Gorgeous eyes were closed and his clothing was shifting in winds only he could feel, the power was somehow electric around him, charging the air with his unscrupulous mixture of divine and demonic energies. Shifting his weight he pulled his right hand up and closer to his face before extending it outward, a spark appearing at the outstretched palm before transforming into a beam of light and shooting into the clear sky. Clouds pushed away from the pillar of illumination before the whole of the sky grew dark and the clouds sucked back toward the small vacuum, changing from white to a blacker color as lightning shot across their surface.

Lenneth watched with some minor fascination as he finished the spell to augment the weather, heading out onto the roof as rain started to gently fall onto it's surface. Half-way to him when he turned around and noticed her, sweeping toward her when she offered a light smile.

"You shouldn't be out here my love." he immediately started to turn her back toward the inside as he caught up to her. Hands insistent but gentle as they maneuvered her around and pointed her at the door inside again.

"I…wanted to talk to you." she explained as he lead her, moving along because she didn't really feel like standing in the rain herself.

"About what my sweet?" he rushed her a little to get her back inside and then slowed considerably but didn't take his hand off the small of her back when they did get back inside, he started taking her toward his room as opposed to hers - as Mystina was still there eating.

"Well…" she paused to consider what to say to him. "I suppose that maybe I wasn't completely right about how I might feel…and don't get overly excited because I'm not really sure what I think…but it made more sense to tell you I think."

He pulled her closer and was holding her a moment later, making her sigh softly but still smile slightly despite herself…she really wasn't completely sure of anything anymore but she didn't mind suddenly having the warmth and slight security being held brought anyone.

"My goddess, you gift me with even those kind words." he whispered, clinging almost desperately as he did. "Name it…whatever you want…I'll give it to you."

He pulled back with a bright smile on his face, eyeing her with the rare emotion of joy in his purple eyes, giving her pause before she laughed and shrugged. She wasn't sure what to say to him really.

"I want my divinity back Lezard…" she told him with a shake of her head. "but you'd never…"

"Done." he agreed, on the move again and pulling her with him before she could comprehend the positive answer…nearly pulled off her feet until they started moving on their own to keep up with the necromancer.

"…what?" she managed to ask.

"I can give you that Lenneth." He assured with a mysterious glance back at her and then continuing through the chaotic halls toward his laboratory.

"But…aren't you afraid I'd leave?" Lenneth asked, a little excited but afraid that there was more to what she was hearing from the wizard.

"You just said it yourself my sweet goddess." Lezard replied with the same grin in place. "What fear do I have if you feel for me as I do you."

"I didn't say that." Lenneth sighed. "I said I didn't know what I felt."

Lezard paused then, considering for a short time before turning slowly to face her. "Are you trying to convince me you don't want your divinity back then?"

"No…I just…this isn't like you." she observed seriously. "You usually aren't so…quick to decide things."

"A fair comment." he agreed, thinking about the point for a little while before raising a hand to near her cheek. "…I'll have to research something in regards to this…but I knew you would come around my Lenneth Valkyrie."

He left her then, having come to expect that she wouldn't lean into his touch and missing that she stumbled a moment after his quick exit - having been about to allow herself to complete the contact. A small frown/pout creasing her lips before she turned a little away and wondered if she just ruined her chances to ever escape Lezard Valeth, all the more stressed as she wasn't sure if she really wanted to escape him.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"This leaves us more damaged than we were previously." Arngrim commented with a small sigh and tapped Hrist's stony forehead with a finger. "Now what should we do?"

"What about Brahms?" Silmeria asked with the same serious tone. "He might be able to fix Hrist so she could tell him what's going on…then we could try to make sure that Lezard is distracted this time before we attempt another Soul Transfusion for Lenneth."

"Not that we can even be sure that Brahms will help us." Rufus pointed out. "He didn't stay to help us battle Hel…why would he have a reason to stand with us now?"

"He did help us battle Lezard before." Alicia pointed out, smiling softly to the archer and looking toward Freya - who was the temporary leader after everything that had happened.

"We have little choice but to take the possibilities before us." Freya agreed with a sigh. "I already had Silmeria contact him but wanted to see everyone else's thoughts before inviting him inside."

On cue, the buff vampire stepped into the room, the mane of his hair still as unkempt as ever and his eyes still the strange nearly yellowed color, nails curled a little into points that gave him claw-like hands. He had a sword strapped to his back and the dragon orb floating over one of his hands with gentle orange glows curling within it's circular surface.

"With this we should be able to fix the dark Valkyrie at least." he said with a shrug when they all stared at the treasure of Midgard that he was calmly touting around. "With it's power Lezard shouldn't notice what we're doing…and I've already cast a small spell on him that should keep him out of our hair long enough to accomplish whatever it is you all are after."

It was a few minutes later when he'd fixed Hrist and gotten to hear the whole story from her, making him sigh a little at parts, or eye the rest of the group with a shake of his head. They had -between all of them- more or less handed power off to the necromancer after all.

"So now the plan is to summon Lenneth again? Don't you think if she might have feelings for the necromancer that isn't the best plan?" the vampire asked skeptically. "Why not try to transfuse Lezard himself into a weaker body? It's a little more risky but far more effective."

"How do you suggest we accomplish that?" Freya narrowed her eyes a little distrustfully at the undead leader, having finally gotten enough power back that she was floating a few inches off the ground again.

"We have to find someone close enough to the necromancer that we can get them to either betray him or at least get his information as to how the full ritual works. Without having the knowledge he does we are left as gnats next to the power he's managed to attain." Brahms pointed out. "Unless we know how to cast it as he does then likely we'd just end up hurting ourselves."

"We do need to take much more caution when dealing with Lezard." Alicia agreed. "Though if he's not hurting us then why are we still pursuing him? Silmeria said that Lenneth does feel something for him…aren't we just…being bitter somehow?"

"What if he'd just controlled or somehow made her feel those emotions?" Freya spat in irritation. "Or do we forget that gods aren't suppose to care for mortals?"

"Lezard is no longer a mortal." Silmeria piped in and received the small glare without much of a response to it.

"I'd rather not interfere with the necromancer if he isn't bothering me." Brahms pointed out. "He hasn't even made a move to take the dragon orb…nor has he taken Gungnir again. You need to offer me proof that he plans to take this world as was hinted when I agreed to come here in the first place - at least if you want me to help you against him."

"And his coming here and stopping us from acting and having destroyed Odin means nothing?" Freya asked with annoyance to her voice. "Are you mad? Of course he'll eventually get bored with what he has and move further."

"Seems to me he's pretty happy with what he has now." Brahms didn't respond to the threatening tone of voice, in fact sounding bored to further anger the blonde goddess - the two had never particularly cared for one another. "He wants all of you to stay out of it and away from him. You are willing to risk all of your souls to interfere with him? I doubt that the curse he had you all agree too would be a joke…nor do I want to end up as Hrist just was. I fixed your dark Valkyrie…why shouldn't we leave it at that?"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lenneth returned to find Mystina still picking over the food plates and had to laugh at the exchange, the fox had been given a small plate with meat and was chewing on it in his own cute way in a corner, she had to laugh as she knew who the kit really was.

"What was Lezard doing?" the green haired woman asked curiously. "I felt a surge of power just before the storm started. What's he up too?"

"I didn't ask." Lenneth shrugged a bit, not really wanting to know what dark things her erratic benefactor would be up to. "I think he's off researching some sort of spell now…honestly it's sort of nice to have the break from him after the past few days. I'm glad you are here to talk to."

"Aw…well thanks lady Valkryrie." Mystina smiled a little. "Sorry I keep eating all your food."

"Don't worry about it…he always gives me more than what I could eat myself." Lenneth laughed and moved over to pick up some grapes to eat a bit. "How are your studies going?"

"Slow." She rolled her eyes. "Lezard doesn't tend to keep anything organized so I have to dig everywhere for the books I need. I think he does it on purpose to have me here longer to watch over his home…it's all a trick."

"Isn't that a little paranoid?" Lenneth had to keep laughing some at the girls fist in the air in her animated annoyance at the wizard.

"Naw…Lezard will do just about anything to get what he's after. If he hadn't brought me back to life I would have found a way to haunt him forever so he was lucky that he went ahead and gave me this new body…though he didn't make it nearly good enough." She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the wizard's taste and skill. "At least I finally got the fox to start responding to me when I started starving the little rat."

Loki growled at her and she just stuck her tongue out at her new pet.

"He's a smart little guy though…I think there's more to him than what Lezard is telling me." Mystina observed, leaning over to watch the youthful pet eat. Lenneth just didn't say anything, a little amused still by the fate that had befallen the traitorous god.

"Anyway." Mystina stood back up. "Mind watching him for a while…I wanna go back to study for a while and if he claws up any of Lezard's books I doubt he'll last."

"No that's fine." Lenneth laughed and agreed, moving over to pick up the baby fox and pet it gently. "How long do you think you'll be?"

"A few hours probably…I've got to track down a couple more books and once I have them in my room I'm fine." Mystina answered, waving as she headed out of the room and back to the more dusty space where she was currently residing, pausing to open the window and waiting a little while nervously for a bird to land with a message on it's leg.

She took it from the crow and read over the request to get information on Soul Transfusion as she chewed on her lip…it was getting to be dangerous working distantly with Arngrim like this…

**End Chapter**

Whew, another chapter and moving the story along. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Lezard Valeth _- The divinity thing will be explained next chapter…or the age part of it anyway. No Lenneth growing old and dying - Lezard thought of that.

_LotornoMiko_ - It is because of him perusing the forbidden magic's. And they didn't fight really…though yes Mystina's appetite makes me laugh even when I'm writing it.


	23. 23: Recognized Deception

_Feb 07 2007: Author's Nonsense: _This will be the last post for a while…my brother is up visiting from Flordia this week and I already had this chapter written but decided to go ahead and post it so people don't think I've forgotten about the fic. The following week I'll be really busy as well as it will be the first chance I've had in a couple months to see my sign other - so I won't be spending it writing. Sorry but real life always comes first.

_End of Chapter 22:_

_She took it from the crow and read over the request to get information on Soul Transfusion as she chewed on her lip…it was getting to be dangerous working distantly with Arngrim like this…_

**Chapter 23:** _Recognized Deception_

Mystina sighed and wrote a short response but paused before putting it back on the magical bird that the two Einjerhar were using to communicate with. She'd been contacted by the small group in Asgard of the different timeline shortly after Lezard had taken Lenneth off to the bed and breakfast and enlisted to use his own tower against him to spy on him…well she'd been contacted by Arngrim by way of Bhrams. She still didn't know if anyone else knew about the small conspiracy…or rather she hoped they didn't as the bird spit out some of the older food on the side of the room that likely wasn't editable - waiting for her to give it a response to take back.

She hadn't minded so much spying on the wizard when he wasn't there in person. There was something infinitely less intimidating about angering someone not really present than risking getting caught at her scrutiny of his work while he was there. Now she understood why mice only played while cats were away…

She pursed her lips in annoyance as she considered just if she should keep up the charade or actually return to the work she'd come here to study in the first place. Even with Lenneth here to distract him from any surveillance being done something was telling her that it was a bad idea…and anymore she tended to listen to her gut when Lezard was involved. She didn't want to end up dead yet again…or worse considering all the possibilities of what he could do to her now.

"Aw man…" she sighed and ran a hand through her aqua locks, she knew if she was careful she could do it - she could do anything as powerful and beautiful as she was. "I should probably quit while I'm ahead…something else tells me there is more to what is going on than I really know about…"

"Ahead of what Misty?" the lazy but deep voice realizing her deepest fear at current and making her mentally curse her habit of speaking out loud. "Sense when did you acquire a Bird of Paradise? Expensive acquisition that must have been."

"What do you want Lezard?" she managed to sound perfectly annoyed - she'd said the phrase so many times that practice helped her keep her cool.

"I'm looking for a couple of my books Misty." He leaned on the door frame and eyed his ex-classmate with a look that screamed that he already knew more than she could possibly cover for. "Normally they wouldn't leave my personal quarters but with all the liberty you've seem to have taken in my home I figured you would have them here."

"I have the piles I took on the desk." she motioned. "Besides Lezard how am I suppose to know what goes where? You have no form of organization."

"That you know about…" he corrected as he shifted his wait off the door frame and moved inside to look over the pile slowly. "You know Misty, if I didn't know better…I'd say that note from the lovely bird there meant you were willing to betray me. Planning to send back information on my more secretive magic's? You could have used a little more caution…only a few of these books involve the topic you told me you were here to study."

"I…hadn't sent any reply." Mystina gave up on trying to act like she wasn't doing anything wrong. "If you are going to kill me again just do it you pervert."

She didn't expect him to laugh…but that didn't make her nerves rest any easier when he did.

"That's what I love about you Misty." Lezard stated fondly. "You were always the best little pawn on my chess field. I'm not going to kill you, right now you are far more useful alive…I put too much effort into programming that body of yours to just destroy it. You wouldn't have betrayed me anyway."

"What makes you so sure?" she was already tired of his cocky attitude and she figured the conversation had barely started. _Maybe being a ghost again wouldn't be so bad…_

"I have my reasons dear." he assured as he picked up two of the books and left the rest of the pile - despite the topics that could likely be of great use to enemies. "You cannot betray me…you see I took up homunculi as a sort of art form…like a painter might create marvelous works of art and always different in style and beauty. I did the same but to a greater level…your body will not let you become a traitor to me. I decide what it is or isn't capable of on whatever whim I feel like controlling at the time. Even you have to admit that the plan is brilliant - thankfully the other Valkyrie and Alicia haven't figured out what their bodies can and cannot do just yet…it'll make for another of my many fail safes should they continue this pointless perusal of revenge."

"And what about Lenneth?" Mystina asked wisely, seeing the silver of the lady Valkyrie's silky locks lingering near the doorframe for a moment and knowing she was listening.

"Lenneth's body is unique." he shook his head. "She doesn't have to conform to whatever I want for her. While that would have been nice, the arrangement would have been hollow…I can't force her to love me because I program her too. It wouldn't be what I want; but she is capable of everything she was before when she needs it. She's effectively immortal - my homunculus won't age her…but her powers are limited to when she needs them to survive. It frees her from the slavery that the rest of her court would have put upon her but doesn't leave her so weak she could take harm because of how I made the form."

He was smiling then, reaching out to pet the spectrum colored bird still sitting in her window. "I love her Misty, I built something that could be fitting only for her unique soul. Nonetheless you are trying to distract me from the fact that you were still thinking about helping those fools act against me…I wonder just who they were going to transfuse a soul for this time."

When Misty didn't answer he shrugged a little, it was of no concern for the wizard. He would deal with whatever came to him when it happened, "a pity they can't just leave me alone…I would have been perfectly happy living here with Lenneth by my side. They seem un-content to leave it at anything but all out war."

"I don't think that's the idea." Mystina protested. "I think they're worried about Lenneth."

"Only because they don't have someone else to rule Asgard for them." Lezard scoffed at the sorceress, "as always she is a tool…a lovely and glorious sword that they only want so they can use her to strike at their enemies."

"Isn't that what you are doing Lezard." the wizard-ess challenged. "Aren't you just using her for what you want from her? What makes you any better than them?"

"She chose to start caring for me Mystina." he shrugged at her. "She didn't choose to suddenly exist for another's cause…but this conversation means little. If all Asgard wants is all out war…that is what I will bring to them."

"Wait!" this time Lenneth interrupted from the door before Lezard could teleport away in anger. "Mystina…could you excuse us?"

"Yeah…be happy to leave you…" she replied honestly and bee-lined out the door and past the Valkyrie, hoping she didn't piss off the wizard even more.

"Lenneth…" Lezard was a bit taken aback by her sudden arrival, adding together in his mind all of what she could have heard.

"You really don't want to take over anymore of the world?" she asked seriously, walking toward him and watching him carefully. "Did you mean that when you said it? That you'd rather just be here with me?"

"Every word of it my lady love…but that doesn't seem as if it will be possible." Lezard raised his shoulders an inch and nearly froze as she reached out and took his hand - initiating contact purposefully for the first non-violent and fully conscious time.

"Then leave them be." she suggested timidly. "if you really can do what you say to the other Valkyrie, why do you need to bother them or chase after them? Happy or not they can't actually interfere with you…"

"…so you are saying you want to stay with me?" his voice was shockingly calm…of course he figured that could be that he was still digesting half of what was being implied.

"I'm not sure of that…" she answered truthfully. "…but for now I'll stay and try to figure out what I want and I promise I won't try to run off or get away from you if you will leave them alone."

"You are using your company as a bartering chip." he observed with a wicked grin coming to his lips. "I love you more all the time my siren…I'll accept that deal…"

She nodded a little, growing nervous under his sudden more manic gaze…she could see the obsessive psychopath returning to him at her little dark dealing with him - as if her agreeing to willingly stay had sparked some sort of new chase. She didn't expect him to suddenly pick her up and briskly carrying her out of Mystina's room.

The movement made her give a small squeal of protest but she blushed when all he did was hold her a little tighter in a silent answer that she was safe - or at least she interpreted it as that. "Lezard…" she finally managed to get her voice as he pushed into another room that was actually as clean as the one that he'd given her. "What are you doing?"

The room had a four poster black and midnight blue canopy bed, a rich cerulean carpet, a small set of matching furniture, and various paintings she didn't get much of a chance to look at. She noted that there was another door that led off into what appeared to be another nice bath but didn't get much of a chance to look around before he laid her in the bed - making her realize the answer to her own question.

"Lezard…" she didn't get a chance to protest beyond that as he pressed his lips into hers - the same searing thirst behind his kiss as the last time. His hands trailing up her body without lingering over the surface but as if they wanted to sink through her clothing to feel her skin, moving to already start unlacing the front of her shirt. He broke the kiss to start trailing the soft burn of his lips down her chin, tilting it back with his nose to trail teeth along her neck.

She was caught up in the growing conflagration before she could protest anymore, it was as though all the previous encounters had only made this one all the more dangerously close to searing them both. He finally tugged the whole front of her shirt free and pulled the fabric cupping her breasts lower, pausing long enough to pull a thin silk handkerchief from his pocket and drawing it over her exposed nipple.

The sharp intake of breath was enough for him to return his kisses to her lips, his tongue slipping to just inside her mouth this time as he slid his hand lower to start undoing the ties at the side of the skirt she was wearing.

Lenneth finally took action of her own and reached up to start tugging at the lace of his own dress shirt, suckling his bottom lip and biting it a little when he let out a small grunt and pressed himself further against her. Tugging more insistently at her skirt while she finished with his top, though he fumbled a moment when she ran her fingers along his open chest, tracing the lines of it before reaching up to run her arms along his and take the shirt off of him.

He let go of her mouth then and settled instead ran his tongue over her exposed chest, drawing an invisible line with it around the tip, her hands digging into his back then, nails scratching along it's length and enough to make him shift from the light teasing to take her fully into his mouth - growing a little rougher and less hesitant as she entwined her fingers into his hair and moaned, her body stretching out in response to the pleasure he could elict in her.

Then he finally got her skirt free and released her breast - albeit hesitantly - to pull the rest of her clothing off at once. Pausing to look at her naked form below him and take it in, eyes devouring her form and making her blush chastely despite the situation she was in. Then before she could say anything he'd pulled her on top of him and somehow gotten that handkerchief back, teasing her as he kissed her more slowly again, making her want to move her hips against his though he was still wearing pants one of her hands -the one not propping her up - went to start tugging at his belt.

**End Chapter**

Okay…well that was very…lemon-like for me. Heh. Parts of this chapter were hard to write. Anyway I'm moving it along. Over 60,000 words and near the end really…Keep reading.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LotornoMiko_ - Lenneth is just a confused girl…er sorta blinks at last piece of fiction man…I have such a hard time writing like that! Heh…personal thing I guess. I like Hrist too - another reason I'm hoping they do a third Valkyrie Profile. Mystina was set up by Lezard from the start - sad for her.

_Lezard Valeth _- Yep, it was from Arngrim - he's a little more subtle than some of the others he works with. Who knows as far as the next victim goes. Lenneth is a sad confused gal - if you liked someone like Lezard (whom you previously wanted to wipe from existence) you might be a little hesitant to admit feelings too.

_Aestrella_ - Lezard got a reward as it were heh. I just have the hardest time writing that sort of thing - guess it's not really my foray - I sorta suck at it when I do attempt. Anyway, hope you keep reading.


	24. 24: Resignation of Desire

_March 09 2007: Author's Nonsense: _Yeah it's been too long…life does that. Right to chapter.

_End of Chapter 23:_

_Then he finally got her skirt free and released her breast - albeit hesitantly - to pull the rest of her clothing off at once. Pausing to look at her naked form below him and take it in, eyes devouring her form and making her blush chastely despite the situation she was in. Then before she could say anything he'd pulled her on top of him and somehow gotten that handkerchief back, teasing her as he kissed her more slowly again, making her want to move her hips against his though he was still wearing pants one of her hands -the one not propping her up - went to start tugging at his belt._

**Chapter 24:** _Resignation of Desire_

Lezard wasn't about to pause his lady in undressing him so insistently and instead continued to kneed her scalp and feel her smooth hair with one hand as his other dropped to his face so he could wet the handkerchief before continuing to tease her nipples with the thin fabric, a grin on his face from the way her eyelids fluttered and she fumbled with getting his belt off in response to his motions.

She finally tugged the belt free and the small growl of frustration made him resist a chuckle as she tugged at the buttons of the fine breeches next, he waited until she'd gotten them mostly free to push himself up and start kissing her on the lips again, pressing her body against him as he moved a little more gracefully to get himself out of the clothes and oblige them both from any further vexation of the fabric being between them.

His full nakedness made her hesitate a moment but he used a strength that always managed to surprise her to turn her back over and take one of her breasts into his mouth again, suckling at it while she whimpered from the distraction and slid his tongue along her form as he lowered his own body until he was lingering near her thighs and kissing near her slit but not yet on it. Instead lightly dragging his teeth along her inner thigh and moving himself closer as she tenses a little in uncertain anticipation…

He didn't leave her waiting for too long - he'd waited far too long to be overly patient now after all. Licking along her before letting his tongue delve inside of her and feeling the shift of her tenseness from indecision to pleasure as her nails dug into his scalp and she stuttering-ly moaned - the thrill in her voice only adding to the necromancer's gusto.

Though as her pulse started to highly quicken and she was half-begging him to continue in a high-pitched broken voice he paused completely, a slightly malicious glint to his eyes as he saw her still catching her breath and her body shuddering with bliss beneath his. The look he got moments later was completely worth the pause, there was little question in her electrified blue eyes that she wanted him and that was all the more arousing for his already alert body.

He shifted again, pulling her back on top of him as he goaded her to take matters into her own action, his hands moving to start fondling her breasts as she gasped and then had another moment where she wavered into doubt before the rapture of the friction of her hips against his was too much to just ignore, angling their hips to where it would be something other than his tongue inside of her.

She blinked and cried out lightly when she set herself down on him with such fervor, the pain of her virginity breaking suddenly clear and she started to retreat from the whole encounter when he paused her and held her a little close for a moment, waiting for the sting to pass before aiding the motion of her body slowly to where he was moving in and out of her.

She was reluctant at first but as the sensation turned from the moment of pain back into pleasure she lost the mistrust that moment had caused and though there was some embarrassment of her being the one on him as opposed to vise-versa she didn't delay again. Her body arching and her brain pushing away thoughts of misgivings in face of indulgence. She was twitching slightly and shuddering as her body finally reached it's peak and released, giving her a moment of blissful nothingness before she found herself slowing a bit and shivering when Lezard shifted her onto her back to continue. Pressing her eyes closed as waves of pleasure swept over her and she found it hard to control the spasms her body was sending her as a result.

Though she tugged at him to lay down it was only a few moments later when she felt him shudder as well and slump a little against her, kissing her neck between heavy breathes and making broken comments that were hard to hear considering both had been rather - distracted.

He pulled himself to her side and then tugged her close and nuzzled his face into her hair, holding her tightly as they each lay against each other in silence after the indescribable encounter. Lenneth didn't protest his arms being so close and instead held hers over his and rested against him as she caught her breath.

"I love you my Lenneth…" the necromancer whispered with a final kiss on the back of her neck as he drifted off to unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freya was still brooding, the rest of her troops disagreed with continuing to pursue Lenneth as she was apparently 'happy' with Lezard but the mortal could have simply used his magic to control what they saw in the mirror - existence was all just a game to the evil man and the fact that he had murdered Odin and so many others people were just perfectly fine with forgiving now that he had Lenneth to dote on?

She floated back and forth in the closest thing to pacing the goddess needed to embody. If none of the other gods would stand against him then she would find a way to punish him for what he had done to her - to Asgard, they had all become weak and pathetic sense he had taken over and she wouldn't let him just get away with it all.

He got to love someone when he had taken Odin from her? He got to have some fairy tale ending while she was left picking up the pieces of the mess he had made. Her soul be damned…if Lenneth was willing to sleep with the enemy then she was expendable - she would make the cursed man understand her pain before she died. She would simply have to kill Lenneth Valkyrie…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystina was glad that the walls were thick but disappointed that they weren't thick enough that she couldn't hear the whole sexual exchange between her tower-mates. Thankfully they'd finally quieted down enough that she could get some piece and quiet…she had to admit she was a little surprised. She never figured the Valkyrie would let Lezard touch her without protest - more or less.

She made a face and ate another one of the grapes she stole as she flipped the page in the book she was unsuccessfully trying to read. She didn't want to think about it really - Lezard was attractive sure but she always figured sex with him would be far too gross to think about and wasn't up for letting her mind detail things out for her now. They'd been quiet for a few hours now and she was getting annoyed that she couldn't get her brain to concentrate…

She turned another page and frowned, there were whole passages she couldn't read - and she knew she was versed enough that that was a sudden and instant problem…Lezard hadn't been kidding when he said she was incapable of betraying him - any useful information just showed up as mindless gibberish.

"That asshole…" she muttered, picking a few other course curses as she got up from the desk and headed down some of the halls into a room she'd always ignored before and then she paused as she realized it was a stocked kitchen, along with a strange male/monster creature with a smock and gloves that was cooking…

"You here to take master food?" it asked her in a stupid tone of voice, blinking at her a few times (though of the eyes didn't actually move or close).

"Damn it Lezard." Misty cursed as she nodded to the creature. "It figures you wouldn't just let me even thinking about betraying you go…now you are gonna force me to bring you a proverbial breakfast in bed…you really are the biggest jerk alive."

She found her body unwilling to do anything but wait as the dumb monster made up some plates with a lot of care and actually made them look immaculate - "at least you can have some style occasionally."

After several more minutes it loaded up a tray and pushed it over to Misty with a "here go."

"Yeah thanks…" she muttered as she took the tray and started bitterly pushing it toward Lezard's room. "I knew I should have left days ago…Angrim is going to so get a Frigid Damsel for this…"

"Good morning Misty." a shirtless Lezard greeted amiably from the bed when she entered the room. The amusement in his voice not lost on her a bit. "How very kind of you to bring us breakfast."

She started to give him a smart retort but found it came out as. "Sure, no problem…seemed like you guys would need something after all that I heard earlier."

She was thinking venom at the wizard as she lost even her ability to insult him temporarily. She noticed that Lenneth still appeared to be slumbering but wanted to throttle the necromancer instead - this was why he'd given her a body - he wanted a slave.

"That will be all Misty…thank you so much for the thought." he replied, his voice entering her mind. It was cold and unkind as opposed to the cheery tone he had been giving her. _"Remember who you are dealing with the in future. I'm going to be generous and leave my punishment to this for now Misty - but that's only because I've had such a fantastic day - be wary not to raise my ire in the future. Oh…and do stop cursing at me so much - it is exceptionally unladylike of you to get so irritated on my account. Good day."_

More insults and names flew his way mentally but she waved and just left the room and then once she was back to hers and regained control of her facilities started yelling in irritation and hatred toward his general direction. It just made Lezard smile at her plight and then he turned his attention back to his lady love, nudging her gently with the happiness showing in his amethyst eyes as she stretched and turned to hold his leg (as he was sitting up), yawning a little before settling against it again.

He chuckled at the display and nudged her a second time. "Lenneth, you should probably wake up and eat something. Then you can pass back out cuddled up to me."

"Hmmm?" she asked noncommittally as she blinked awake and started to sit up before the realization of everything that had happened hit her and she pulled the blankets up over her chest with a sudden and deep blush. "Um…would you mind handing me my clothes."

Certainly she'd slept with him but she hadn't really meant to fall asleep like that…or actually do as much as they had done - it just sort of…happened. She didn't think she regretted it but she was a little disoriented from having just been woken up.

Lezard pouted a little playfully at her reaction. "Oh, do you really need your clothes…I was hoping perhaps after we ate a bite or two we could have an encore of last night."

He did so love it when she turned vermillion…

"I…I'm not that hungry…" she lied, her stomach growling in traitorous response when she smelled the food sitting nearby.

"Now now…" he laughed confidently. "Don't be shy after all that my lady love. Though if you insist I'll gather your shirt."

"Please…" she nodded agreeably to any compromise - her shirt would fall pretty far along her body after all. She tugged it on and turned even more red when he watched her dress, settling her tray over her lap as she sat up to eat, kissing her forehead before taking his own and sitting next to her to eat.

She was quiet but he let it go for the moment, realizing she would probably want some time to think about and adjust to the sudden jump in their relationship - and too delighted himself to risk ruining it by angering her somehow.

Then his attention was pulled and the moment of comfort was ripped by a surge in magic that he noticed immediately, glancing to where Freya was forming in the air and she was diving at Lenneth - it didn't take the necromancer more than a moment to realize that she meant to kill her and it was at that point that his own contract would take the goddess life.

His body wanted to freeze but he forced it into action, his mind a sudden flurry of activity…

_I don't know if I can reach her in time…_

**End Chapter**

Okay so I Lemoned a bit…ah well - it's weird…I suck at that sorta thing so shrug but anyway I figured you all deserved at least an attempt after the long wait between chapters. I figure I have one or two chapters left (depending on how I draw things out) before I'll reach the end of this fiction. Sorry it was delayed for so long again. Poor Misty. Anyway - until next time.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Lezard Valeth _- Thanks for the kind words, finally got this one up.

_Aestrella_ - Lenneth spoiled nothing this time - though she was pondering it a couple times Lezard was just too sexay for her ;).

_LotornoMiko_ - Well she sort of got carried away - as per the commentary of this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me and I think that comment of 'Aura come back' finally got me to finish up this chapter and get it posted so thanks for it twice I guess.


	25. 25: Invitation of Death

_May 10 2007: Author's Notes: _Well, real life has absorbed me and only recently with all that's going on (see profile for details) I just recently got some time and I'm trying to update all my stories while I got the time to do so. Here we go.

_End of Chapter 24:_

_Then his attention was pulled and the moment of comfort was ripped by a surge in magic that he noticed immediately, glancing to where Freya was forming in the air and she was diving at Lenneth - it didn't take the necromancer more than a moment to realize that she meant to kill her and it was at that point that his own contract would take the goddess life._

_His body wanted to freeze but he forced it into action, his mind a sudden flurry of activity…_

_I don't know if I can reach her in time…_

**Chapter 25:** _Invitation of Death_

_**"Deeper darkness I call upon you."**_

Lezard had all sort of fears flash through his mind as he was casting his spell, only years of practice keeping him from stuttering when his betraying thoughts showed him images of Lenneth being skewered on the blade that Freya was flying at her with. Her beautiful blood being scattered across his face and staining his tower…his goddess dying in his arms as he held her close.

_**"Forge yourself into my will."**_

He shook that horrid vision away as he finished the short chant for the spell, pointing his hand outward as a wind whipped his cloak into the air and the power focused at the commands he gave.

_**"Dark Savior!"**_

He narrowed his eyes as he poured his power into the magic, more than should be necessary and so much that he pushed the limits of what the more minor incantation could control as three blades appeared in the air and pulled the shadows from the room into them, seeming to absorb even the shade beneath the blonde haired goddess that they then skewered a moment later, knocking her out of her charge and making him let out a sigh of relief before he took a quick breath to begin his next spell. She'd done enough that it was clear he didn't have any intention of forgiving her transgression of attacking his beloved.

"What in the world…Lezard…Freya…" Lenneth blinked at them in shock, moving behind the wizard that had saved her from becoming a Valkyrie shish kabob. "What are you doing Freya?"

"That…man…do you know anything he's doing? Have you asked him the status of the underworld or Asgard?" the goddess asked harshly. "It's come to this and I'm sorry."

"What do you mean…Lezard…what is happening? Stop attacking Freya… Why would Freya be so distraught she would try to kill me?" Lenneth demanded, suddenly angry at herself for thinking that the necromancer would change - _What has he done this time?_

"She's bitter because a deal I made with her to protect Asgard from destruction isn't to her liking. She wants to have her cake and eat it to." he nearly snarled at the floating goddess while he answered Lenneth's question. "I killed Hel in her attack on heaven's gates and she doesn't appreciate that I've taken over the underworld."

"You just said you defeated Hel, you didn't say you stole her power." Lenneth commented in a little shock. "I…what agreement did you make with them to defeat her?"

"I told them that they would have to remain outside of our affairs and stop attempting to take you to Asgard and away from me. It was a fair contract, they all agreed to it and I saved them from destruction…still they come here with their dishonorable actions and attempt to find ways to break that contract." He answered, trying not to sound short while speaking with his goddess.

"You only saved Asgard to help yourself…" she observed a little sadly, she shouldn't have expected differently from him but somehow she was disappointed. "Lezard, it's not your decision alone who comes and talks to me or deals with me in our lives. I want you to stop whatever you are doing to Asgard that is making Freya take this sort of action."

"I can't do that." he replied with a small shrug. "It's not up to me at this point. Asgard needs a ruler or it will continue to decay and wars will continue to break out. They definitely don't want me to step into that sort of position - as has been proven previously - so I've kept out of it in hopes of staying with you."

That gave Lenneth a moment of pause - he'd given up his idea of full conquest for her? However odd it was she knew that coming from the deranged wizard it actually meant something immense…she shook her head a little, wondering just what she felt for the necromancer as she wanted to defend him as well. She was about to say something else when she glanced up in shock from the blood that was splattered across her cheeks, Lezard's midnight blue cloak starting to dye a deep purple from where the wound was bleeding onto the fabric.

The silver blade was now stained with it as it stuck from his back where he'd taken the blow that had come for Lenneth from the goddess, wincing at the sword all the way through his person.

_**"Dust of the grave I conjure thee."**_

He had grabbed the blonde haired Freya though and was now chanting again; it made Lenneth realize that she wouldn't be able to save her former friend again.

_**"With these wounds I brand the punishment of treachery."**_

Lenneth half wanted to speak up but was still too surprised by the fact that Freya had still tried to kill her and especially that Lezard had taken such a blow to protect her from harm.

_**"Fragment this rusted soul and react to my unworthy bidding."**_

The blonde haired goddess was fighting against him now, trying to pull away as her green eyes widened in recognition of what he was calling on.

_**"Relinquish life to my wants and despair for the fate of your defiled soul."**_

"No…" she muttered between tears. "I just wanted to make you pay…why do you deserve love when you murdered mine?"

_**"Nifelheim hear my covenant written with disloyal blood."**_

Lezard leaned nearer the woman as he grasped her hand, still holding the strike into his body as he whispered cruelly. "because goddess Freya, you weren't willing to do what I was for your so-called love. You've always called me obsessed but you've never taken the time to pursue your beloved? You lived pathetically, it's only fitting you die that way as well."

She looked at him in fear as his voice returned to the final words of the incantation.

_**"Assemble the spirits of judgment; Invitation of Death."**_

As he finished the power in the air was so heavy that gravity itself had started to reverse in the room, the food and plates along with the blankets of the bed at first had risen before even the bed and furniture had started to float off of the ground, even Lenneth found herself an inch or two off the floor as she watched in morbid fascination the spell she'd never even heard of before take it's effects.

A sort of portal seemed to form on the ground where the blood that Lezard spilled had fallen, it was black and red and radiated a sort of evil that Lenneth pushed herself away from, it made her suddenly afraid and awestruck at the same time as she stared at the malevolent gate that was opening itself below the floating wizard. Freya suddenly screaming in terror before being cut off as chains snaked out of the entryway and curled not just around her but dug into her flesh in what had to be painful but somehow silencing ways, her form starting to decay where the chains touched her as she was tugged into the opening and her initial battle of pulling back against the bindings failed as on the second attempt they snatched her through the malicious entryway to hell and then it slammed closed again.

At once all of the furniture, Lezard, and Lenneth fell back to the floor, Lenneth managed to catch herself but Lezard fell down as the sword was suddenly gone and his wound started to bleed again profusely, Freya may have been finished by him but she'd managed to injure him well with that stab intended to kill Lenneth. He only reached his knees before he managed to pause himself, not sure if Lenneth would start yelling at him or not as he coughed and bled more - damned interfering woman.

"Lenneth." he finally managed to say, not wanting to move and look to see if she'd run out on him or not after the progress that he'd made. "Are you there?"

"Yes…oh Lezard," she seemed to notice his prone position for the first time, bending down next to him. "Don't think I'm not going to yell at you later about this but are you okay?"

That made him give her a small wry sort of smile. "Nice to know, and I'll be all right…I really should work on mastering a little more healing magic I suppose. Do you know what, if any, effects that sword of hers has?"

"I know it was magical somehow but nowhere near the power of Gungnir, so you should be able to heal it pretty well considering how you recovered from that attack. Do you have anything I can use to bandage it?" she asked, a little worried at the blood still falling from the wound going completely through his torso.

He nodded, still breathing a little heavy, wondering if it cut one of his lungs. "Third drawer on the chest of drawers."

She moved to retrieve bandages and other supplies she could clean the wound with, returning as he removed the cloak, coughing and tasting blood in his mouth - giving more to his theory of the wound reaching into his lung. He kept sitting up and used a dagger to cut his clothing free rather than trying to lift anything over his shoulders. The wound looked much worse than Lenneth originally believed but still not as serious as the wounds from the double bladed godly weapon had nearly cut him in two a week or two before. It seemed so much longer by Lenneth's account of how time had been passing - so much had happened sense she was brought here by Lezard.

She closed her eyes and managed a healing spell that was weak but strong enough to stem the bleeding so she could clean it and then wrap his chest in bandages.

"Thank you Lezard." she said as she finished, looking back at him. "I don't think I would have survived that attack, you saved me there."

"I would be stabbed a hundred-million times and more to save you the slightest pain my beloved." he replied without missing a beat, taking one of her hands. "If you are near me then I won't allow any harm to befall you no matter who might stand against us."

She was quiet, part of her still wanted to yell at him but she couldn't bring herself to do it - Freya would have kept trying to kill her in her grief and how could she argue him protecting both himself and her in his attack on her. She glanced back to him when he squeezed her hand, smiling softly at him.

"You said I should leave it up to you as well to allow people to interfere with us." he mentioned. "I don't do it to hurt you or because I think I'm better than you are. I want to protect you."

That made her sigh lightly. "Yes, I know…but the problems in Asgard are still with my friends as well, I want to do what I can to help them find a new leader. Normally I would say that Freya would have worked well but I guess that option has passed us."

"So it would seem." he agreed, not wanting to move yet and get up…half-curious if the damn woman had poisoned him somehow. "Once I recover I will take you to Asgard if you want to try to help but I doubt much will come from it my sweet siren."

"I just need to at least try." Lenneth answered in the exact way he predicted she would, making him smile again. "Are you certain you are okay? Perhaps you should lay down and rest - that is what helped you last time."

"True, I hate to ask you my sweet one but will you help me reach the bed?" he held out his arm and she knew that he was weaker than he was originally letting on - but given that last time he could barely move at all he was still doing better.

"Of course," she answered, moving to help him lift his weight and walking with him to the bed, moving the covers so he could get in easier and then putting a hand on his forehead, relieved that he didn't have a fever. "Do you think we'll be safe while you are injured like this?"

"Yes." he answered. "I can still cast and move enough that I can defend myself and you. I think the reason I'm as weak as I am is because I poured a lot of energy into those last two spells - far more than would normally be needed to make certain they would effect a goddess of Freya's level. I overdid myself."

"Oh, I didn't know casters could put extra power into a spell to augment it." she answered, moving to pick up some of the food that hadn't fallen on the floor and carrying it back over.

"Most casters can't." he explained softly as he closed his eyes to rest some. "It's an ability that is exceptionally rare and even most of the people that do know about it just don't have the power to control it in a way that is safe. I didn't judge well because of my injury, I'm still adjusting to a lot of things with this body and the extra power I am not used to having. I overbid on my casting as it were and threw in more power than I should have - leaving me weakened."

"I guess that makes sense." Lenneth nodded to his comments as she ate a grape, wanting to let him sleep. "Rest well and recover then Lezard."

"Always with you by my side…"

**End Chapter**

Aw - okay a little too fluffy but I like fluffy sometimes, it was very cute. I stayed up far too late into the morning to work on it but that's okay, I'm glad I got the chance.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LotornoMiko_ - Yes, the double lemons were a little strange. And yes Freya was pretty self-sacrificing now that Odin is gone - which is fairly fitting I think. I like what he did to Misty even if it is horribly mean - cause it fits him really well. Thanks for the great review - sorry my updates aren't more often.

_Lezard Valeth _- I just sorta go with my own idea of what the heck is happening in the weird story/timelines of the new game. Thanks for the review but I guess it's easier to use what I need lol.


	26. 26: Grief Unconditional

_October 2nd 2010:_ I can't believe I got around to updating this after over three years. I hope it holds up and that people will even still read it after that long. Life and other hobbies have absorbed all of my time but I got back into this pairing recently.

_End of Chapter 25:_

_"I guess that makes sense." Lenneth nodded to his comments as she ate a grape, wanting to let him sleep. "Rest well and recover then Lezard."_

_"Always with you by my side…"_

**Chapter 26:** _**Grief Unconditional**_

Lenneth paced around where Lezard was sleeping on the bed, she didn't know what to do, or how she felt, or what was happening with the world anymore. She'd just told Lezard before he had slipped into unconsciousness that it was her decision who could interfere with -them-.

She'd said it just like that, let it slip from her lips. He didn't seem to have really gotten the connotations of her comment yet, but he would be quick to realize once he'd had time to recover and jump all over it.

Was there a _-them-_?

From the way he'd made her whole body feel aflame she was seriously starting to doubt even her own shallow protests. She'd wanted to protect him, she'd felt fear for him when he was stabbed by Freya in front of her.

Her plans for escape had been far from her mind for some time while she'd been with him...but she didn't know him...not really. She still didn't know what he'd actually done, only that he'd absorbed Hel's power in her death and now would likely be adding Freya to the list of god's whose power he'd taken into himself.

Freya had tried to kill her though...why?

Because she'd let herself relax a moment and considered actual feelings for Lezard?

She frowned, all the thoughts spinning through her head and none of them were ones she liked or often had ever even considered possible. Her pacing still almost frantic as she circled his bed in a half circle yet again. If it had fallen to Freya trying to kill her just what state was Asgard really in? Was she stranded here in this mortal body while the heaven's were beginning to fray? Was this evil, horrible man, going to win over everything?

She could stop him right then and there, then people could return as much as possible to normal. He was weak and unconscious, all she had to do was wrap her hands around his neck and squeeze, she'd wanted to kill him for so long, to wipe his unique sort of twisted malevolence from her world.

She sat on the edge of the bed, even got her hands around his neck but they were trembling and she was hesitating as she lingered there, on the edge of removing the stalker from her life for good this time...she could absorb the powers he'd taken when he died and bring the balance back to the world. It was all too logical, it was perfect to remove him now when he was the weakest she'd yet seen him, likely the chance wouldn't arise again.

She could see him in her mind's eye though, hear his confident tone. _"Come now my pet. You can't deny you love me forever." _She remembered her reply. _"You don't love me, you can't know what love is. Vile creature." _His comments had always been relentless but why was she thinking about them now?

_ "You cannot always deny to yourself that you feel nothing from the sentiments of adoration I lavish you with..."_

_ "Will you at least believe with this token that I do love you my bewitching angel?"_

_ "I do believe that you kissed me. Could it be that you are attracted to me my beloved Valkyrie?"_

_ "I'd rather not…as long as I've dreamt of waking with you in my arms…but alas I suppose all good things come to an end. Something I can do for you my beloved?"_

The onslaught of memories made her unable to tighten her grip, she had admitted she believed he was capable of loving her. Likely it was the only sliver of light in the pit of black that was his soul...she grit her teeth as she tried to focus so she could press forward, end it all here.

_ "And here a moment ago I could have sworn you might have been worried about me." _

_ "You fight against something that you are fated for my love. However much you deny it you are warming up to me my sweetest Valkyrie. So sleep with the dreams of the angel that you are."_

_ "I adore you and while it will no doubt take more time than I would like, the torment is worth each time you speak to be in a nicer way…the way you have taken to using my name and given me more respect. Your glorious soprano as you called out to me in genuine fear for my well-being. No amount of the agonizing words or temptations the world tosses can deter me after I heard you asking me to wake…to come back to you. What could ever keep me from a moment so indescribably perfect as that one?"_

She let go, slumping against the bed as she slid to sit on the floor next to it, unable to press foward against the mental tirade her brain was giving her. How could she? She bent into her hands to cry, uncertain if her lack of willpower would lead the entire world to ruin, one last remembered statement only seeming to mock her pain.

_ "…I did tell you when we first met my dear; I am the master of space and time."_

She let out a bitter laugh, sobbing again as she shook her head, burying it into her hands. She owed him her life, but was her life, his life, worth allowing him to rule existence with his random whims? Though he'd stated he wasn't interested in taking that power she couldn't know how long that promise would last. For all the evidence it would be better for everyone and everything if she suffocated him here. She couldn't bring herself to lift up from the ground and try again. Her sobs were still racking her body, and she wasn't entirely sure why she was crying so heavily.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Mystina had felt the rapid changes in energy when Freya had appeared, and then been sucked down into hell...and the evil energy was enough to keep her far from the still unopened chambers where the trouble had started. She was certain she'd heard Lenneth crying at some point but it wasn't worth possibly pissing off Lezard to go inside.

She'd received another letter from Arngrim from the bird of paradise, it explained that Freya had left moments before he wrote it to attack Lenneth and to let them know if it had paused Lezard so they could continue. She had a reply letter ready but she hesitated as she watched the beautiful creature lingering patiently on her window sill. She knew Lezard would kill her for betraying him but he'd end up killing her sometime eventually anyway...and as it was it wasn't betrayal so much as just passing along information. Judging from the crying girl in the room it was likely he'd been injured pretty well by the goddess before he'd laid her low.

To a point she was rooting for him a little, the romantic part of her wanted him to win, but then the logical larger side of it was that eventually his madness could destroy everything. Logic won over romantic feeling and she settled her note on the bird's leg with a frown on her face. Whatever they were planning they'd better do it fast, he wasn't likely to be laid low for long after all.

As the bird flew away from her window she pinched the bridge of her nose, something about this just made her very uncomfortable. She could still hear Lenneth sobbing inside her room and it was a harrowing sound for the sorceress. Apparently the Valkyrie did love Lezard back, even if she couldn't or refused to see it herself...why else would she react so when he'd been injured? It was plain to see to everyone but her in Mystina's opinion.

The green haired woman couldn't make herself stay upstairs though, she preferred the slight risk of some of Lezard's chimera in the lower levels to the audible tears of the confused woman down the hall.

Lezard would know if she left that she'd done something, so she couldn't just walk away from the tower just yet.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Sometime later she passed out still sniffling on the side of the bed, and even her dreams didn't give the Valkyrie much respite, her action of nearly choking Lezard haunted her in broken visions and memories of other times they'd been together. Each time the look in his violet gaze had changed from the manic or adoring glances he gave to her and now held nothing but sadness, as if accepting her betrayal without stopping her.

His deep voice had continued to haunt her even into her dreams, and as she went to choke him one of the times another memory slapped her psyche with it's words.

_"However deceptive you might have looked in that imposters form I know that you wished to strike me down and I let you…however temporary my death might have been you should appreciate the gift for what it's worth. How many times must I die for you to believe me my love? Give the word and it's yours, anything you desire."_

Even in her dreams she found herself with a constant line of tears on her face, unconsciousness had done nothing to stem the flow as far as her mind was concerned. She should suffer though, so many would suffer because of her, even Lezard had suffered somehow because of her...and as much as she didn't want to care she found it wasn't as easy as wishing. Some part of her had begun to have feelings for the crazed psychopath, it was why it bothered her so deeply that she'd come so close to killing him herself.

She was muttering incoherantly, tears still runnning along her face when Lezard first woke from his slumber, nudged from his unconsciousness because of one of his many failsafe's. They were trying to use the soul transfusion spell again, somehow they'd broken the girl free of her prison and had started again.

Lezard gritted his teeth and howled against the pain as his shoulder began to bleed again when he pushed himself up. Freya had certainly wanted to kill with the power she'd put behind that strike, it was exceptionally lucky he'd taken it instead of his lady love. Even with the fail safes in her body it likely would have killed her. He was about to teleport when he paused in his chant and let the words and power fade, staring instead at the grief-stricken face of his angel as she silently sobbed in her unconsciousness.

He wasn't aware of her failed attempt to end his life, or that she'd even attempted at all, but the pained expression there gave him pause. He didn't want to simply leave her like that, alone, what if she woke while he was gone?

The alarm was still going off in his head however, and it was growing louder, they were already well into the spell, if he didn't leave they would finish whatever it was they were doing. But Odin? He'd killed the god once, he could do it again easily as the soul wouldn't even have access to his previous abilities. He leaned down, gritting his teeth so much he thought they might snap a little as he lowered himself next to Lenneth, pulling her shaking form into his lap and ignoring whatever little resistance the fools were trying to muster for the time being.

He kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm, not that he didn't have the slight urge to do more, but in his injured condition he passed on the opportunity to feel her up without her notice to instead keep her close.

"My lady love..." he whispered to her, his voice gentle for as much pain that still arched through him. For part of his shoulder just missing, more than enough of it was still sending pained messages to his brain. "...come back to me my Lenneth Valkyrie."

His voice seemed to draw her back to consciousness, her eyelids raising to let him watch the beautiful, tear-washed blue orbs that took him in upon her return to consciousness. "Lezard? You're still bleeding."

"Yes, I do that more often than I'd like as of late." He replied, lifting his good arm to take her hand when she reached it up toward his re-opened wound. "Don't concern yourself for me my dearest one, it is you that I worry for. Why do poisoned tears rain freely down your perfect face?"

This was one of the moments that justified her yet undefined but existent feelings for the evil wizard, he wasn't crazed just then, his purple eyes reflected the concern in his voice as he spoke to her, stroking the back of her hand with a thumb as he held it. She stared at the action, it was so simple and yet it somehow screamed his unconscious desire for her comfort. Somehow this horrible vile creature did love her, possibly more than most people ever knew the way he went on about it.

She bit her lip as she felt more moisture enter her eyes, she was guilty she realized as he pulled her into a hug at her new outburst. She felt incredibly bad for what she had done just then, and even if the world were to suffer for it, she knew she couldn't kill this deranged creature that loved her, that she might even learn to love in return.

Something was there, and she couldn't stamp it out, even if was just a weed she'd mistaken for a flower. She buried her head in his shoulder, relieved that even though she'd betrayed him as such he still wanted her, still loved her. It was difficult to see how she could have mistaken him.

After all; what was love but something unconditional?

**End Chapter**

Whew, so this was a pain, no one wanted me to finish this. I worked on this on and off all day through all sorts of distractions with the kiddo and phone calls and other such things. I stayed up a couple hours over my bedtime and I was determined to get this posted before I slept dangit! Angsty chapter but I'm happy with it, it was difficult picking up after this long but I hope I managed okay.

_-Aura_

_To my reviewers: _ As it's been so long I'm not going to respond to everyone specifically but I'm going to thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter and hope to see some feedback on my rediscovered interest.


	27. 27: Truth, Freedom

_Oct 22__nd__ 2011_ – I always love this couple so much. I even had an art commission done for them cause they make me so warm and fuzzy. I adore Lezard's devotion – however crazed it is. Someday I'll finish this fiction!

End of Chapter 26:

_Something was there, and she couldn't stamp it out, even if was just a weed she'd mistaken for a flower. She buried her head in his shoulder, relieved that even though she'd betrayed him as such he still wanted her, still loved her. It was difficult to see how she could have mistaken him._

_After all; what was love but something unconditional?_

**Chapter 27:** _**Truth, Freedom**_

Lezard caressed Lenneth's back, he could still feel the alarms going off that were informing him that Odin was being reborn. Still, he wasn't really in best fighting condition, his shoulder was starting to reform but it would take him a while to fully recover. He figured he could interrupt, but as it was he couldn't bring himself to let go of his Valkyrie.

She was willingly holding onto him, and he assumed that her tears were for him. The way she'd called for him before this, the way she clung to him now, the lord of the gods returning to life wasn't enough to pull him away. He doubted there was anything that would have that honor over laying with his dearest Lenneth and comforting her quietly.

"I will be fine." He assured. "It's already starting to heal."

"No…I know…" She sobbed, and took a deep breath trying to control herself. She had to tell him, even if it hurt. "I…I tried to choke you while you slept Lezard. But…I couldn't do it."

He canted his head at her, it was a curious thing the pain she was able to cause him that no other could. The idea that she would try to end his life herself was agony itself, it made his physical wounds numb comparatively. Yet, the fact that she'd stopped made him smile, it gave the madman progress, and there was little he enjoyed more than becoming closer to his sweet warrior.

"You care about me." He stated, the terms were simple compared to how he might normally phrase things but he was slowly starting to grin. It was completely worth ignoring the rebirth of an enemy.

"I…do." She nodded. "I think I might be falling in love with you Lezard."

She found then that Lezard was incredibly warm, his lips pressing into hers were more gentle than many other times. He wasn't seeking more, he was rejoicing in motion what she'd just said to him. There was an electric luxury in his smooth lips that seared away lingering regrets. It was a short embrace, and yet she was more certain after it was over, the insurmountable joy in that lavender gaze read as clearly as a book that she need never doubt his devotion.

He laughed then, and as opposed to the manic cackle she'd grown accustomed to it sounded quite sane. "My saccharine goddess, your words are as a celestial rejuvenation, they are the only few words I daresay my ears ever need devour again. Here I'd mistaken my reverence as being unable to heighten and now I wonder if you could ever again make it slow."

She had to smile a bit, it was extreme, but then that was what made Lezard Valeth who he was. If it wasn't for his active, demanding manner, then she certainly wouldn't be here now confessing feelings for him. Where she was unsure, his steadfast faith gave her a buoy in the storm. It was difficult to doubt such resolution.

It was elating and yet Lezard found himself frustrated he couldn't hold her down and have her then and there. While he was certain his body could have handled the experience, he would not allow their first time to be while he was so injured, or while they had enemies still looking to possibly harm his Lenneth.

She was his, by her own admission this time, for the first time, and Lezard would destroy the many worlds if it meant keeping her. He kissed her again, this time it was a little longer, a little more full of passion, growling lightly when he had to break off. Lenneth was his new favorite drug, and the only one he would ever partake in again once he'd settled things.

"Mystina!" His voice carried, the bellow echoing along the halls of his tower and down to the ears of the green haired woman that winced at the call. She knew she'd better get back upstairs, apparently Lezard was awake, and that was bad news in general for pretty much the rest of existence.

Lenneth winced a bit too, getting up from the bed, and walking quietly to a platter to pick up some food to bring back to him. She didn't have the foggiest idea what to do now, or where they would go next, only that it was going to be difficult.

"Thank you." He beamed at her, still on cloud nine, and while he would have preferred to enjoy it more, he knew he needed to secure things before he could revel for the centuries Lenneth's confession of love deserved.

"Uh…what can I do for you?" Mystina asked after peeking in, gaping at the hole still in Lezard's shoulder, it was spooky watching the clothing slowly regenerating with the body. "Holy…"

"Precisely…what are they planning to do with Odin? His soul doesn't possess the powers anymore. Certainly he's stronger than a normal mortal, but why did they choose him Mystina?"

Mystina gaped quietly, it was a horrible sign for her that Lezard knew she'd been a plant all along. Somehow, she feared, he'd planned so much more ahead of them than they realized. Yet, he was asking her about Odin, so perhaps that was mistaken.

"Odin's the all father. He knows all the magic's you do, even if he forbade them from use. He can do things, even you aren't yet aware of." Mystina said, then added at the dark expression she'd gotten. "No offence, it's just what Freya said. Reborn into another of the Einherjar apparently he can use death magic."

"Lezard's soul is outside of the grasp of normal gods." Lenneth commented with a shake of her head. "Heresy or not, it is true."

"Yeah, but yours isn't Valkyrie." Mystina said and threw her hands up. "Look Lezard, I'm just trying to survive here. How long before you warp the entire world to your whims? I had to do what I thought was best for everyone. Maybe you do love Lenneth, and hey part of me hopes she'll love you back sometime, but that can't be the deciding factor for the planet."

Lezard was still glaring at Mystina, but his mind was busy elsewhere, the green haired girl was right, he didn't care so much that she betrayed him, he'd been expecting it. He was even less concerned with listening as to her excuses for it. But in her tirade of pathetic rambles she'd had one good point. Lenneth cared about the world, it would cause her pain if he destroyed it. No, he had to just kill those that would keep them apart. He had to wipe them from existence itself so they would be able to live in peace. She was all he wanted, the rest of it, they could do what they liked.

"When will they begin?" Lezard asked finally, focusing as his expression turned into a slight smile again.

"I'm not sure of an exact time, but I know it takes at least a day to recover for a normal soul. For a god, I'd suppose at least a few hours." She answered thoughtfully.

"Get out Mystina, cease to send messages." Lezard waved her away, it was generous but despite the recent news he was still in the best mood of his existence. He would be recovered enough to attack and finish their efforts before they could interrupt his newfound happiness.

"Why do they think killing me would stop you?" Lenneth asked then, frowning. "It doesn't add up Lezard. They're trying to lure you into some sort of trap."

"I know." He nodded. "But it's one I have to walk into or they will use the ritual to kill you Lenneth. They have already shown they do not care if you die in their path. I'm not certain what they are up to, but it is not an option to sit here and do nothing while they threaten you."

"I'm coming with you." Lenneth said then, nodding at her own decision as she made it. "I can't let you go there alone, not after you saved me just now Lezard. You are still weak, and I might be able to stop them from whatever they're trying to do. I know the heavens better than you do."

"My dearest Lenneth." He reached up to stroke her cheek, ignoring the daggers of pain racing through his body at the motion. "I cannot let you enter danger for my sake. I've only now finally reached you, if someone was to snatch you away I could not stop myself from destroying this world you love."

"I'm going Lezard." She replied, reaching up to hold his hand. "I can't state I am on your side and then not fight with you. That is what I am, if you like it or not a warrior's heart beats in my chest. You cannot deny it."

He wanted to smile and frown at the same time. The chaotic array of sensations his angel caused was confusing but he finally nodded lightly. He couldn't deny her after she'd finally given herself to him. They would finish this together, and then they could live as they were meant to live. As he'd envisioned them the first moment he'd seen her so many years before. His plans were too close to fruition to allow anyone to cast a shadow on the future now.

"We will both go then, and woe to those that would stand against us my love." He said, smiling in return when her expression brightened and entwining his fingers with hers.

**End Chapter**

I picture one, possibly two but probably one, more chapter. Then I'll finally wrap up this incredibly long running fiction. Whew. Next chapter there should be some good sinister evil Lezard.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks again for all the kind words. I love you guys for all the love. You give me warm fuzzies.


End file.
